Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Harry es el decendente de Elessas y los Cinco Grandes. Nuevo capitulo: El primer año de Harry e Isabel en Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings no nos pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Prologo

_**El mundo ha cambiado**_

_**Las cosas que fueron se olvidaron**_

_**Por que ya no vive nadie que las recuerde**_

_**La historia se convirtió en leyenda.**_

_**La leyenda en mito**_

_**Y las cosas que no debieron olvidarse**_

_**Se han perdido.**_

Muchas cosas pasaron luego de la destrucción de Sauron, la era de los elfos había terminado, sin embargo ellos tenían dos opciones, navegar a través del mar hacia Tierras Imperecederas o permanecer en la Tierra Media. Muchos decidieron irse y otros quedarse.

Muchos años pasaron, muchas cosas cambiaron, los humanos volvieron a perder aquel orgullo que habían recuperado con la coronación de su Rey Elessar. La sangre de Numenor nuevamente se estaba extinguiendo y las enseñanzas de los elfos se habían olvidado así como el reino de Gondor caía.

La raza de los hobbit fue destruida y los sobrevivientes fueron maldecidos y transformados para servir a los humanos, los vampiros y demás criaturas fueron amenazadas y debieron ocultarse ante el nuevo mal...los humanos. Quien nuevamente deseaban poder.

Los Valar decidieron que era tiempo que los elfos volvieran a la Tierra Media, para proteger a los descendientes de Elessar. Esta vez bajo un solo estandarte, un reino unido que seria gobernado por los altos elfos. Sin embargo la codicia, maldad y ansias de poder, de los hombre pudieron mucho más que la sabiduría de los inmortales.

Mucha sangre fue derramada, no importaba cuanto trataran los elfos, la terquedad de la humanidad los iba agotando. Hasta que finalmente, ya nada se supo de ellos.

Muchos dicen que se extinguieron, otros que volvieron a las tierras de Valinor, pero la verdad nunca se supo, a pesar que estaba frente a sus narices.

La humanidad fue evolucionando y fue allí cuando nacieron los magos, humanos con poderes mágicos.

Los elfos miraban desde su escondite como los magos iban formando su propia comunidad, sin embargo la magia solo los hizo mas codicioso, deseos de tener aun mas poder del que ya poseían, incluso deseaban la inmortalidad. Y alejaban a los muggles o humanos sin magia de ellos, ya que eran una raza inferior.

Si, los mortales podían ser muy estupidos y prejuiciosos cuando la ambición los cegaba. Pero aun había esperanza, pues a pesar de ser pocos, aun había mortales que poseían esperanza de que tanto los magos como muggles debían convivir en armonía, tal vez era una esperanza ingenua. Pero eso los hacia mas noble y poderoso.

_**El mundo esta cambiando, **_

_**lo puedo sentir en el Aire,**_

_**en el Agua, **_

_**y en la Tierra.**_

Cuatro poderosos magos se unieron para crear una escuela de magia y hechicería. Cada uno de ellos con la esperanza de hallar a sus estudiantes ideales, que sirvieran para dejar su legado a través del tiempo.

Godric Gryffindor, valiente guerrero, necio por naturaleza, prefería estudiantes de corazón noble, que estuvieran dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por los demás sin importar las consecuencias.

Rowena Ravenclaw, la hermosa e inteligente maga, prefería a estudiantes que estuvieran apegados al estudio.

Helga Hufflepuff, la mas bondadosa e ingenua de los cuatro, ella prefería que sus alumnos fueran leales tanto a sus amigos como a sus ideales.

Salazar Slytherin, ambicioso y astuto, un ser un tanto oscuro, que tenia sus prejuicios, pero que sin embargo jamás había dañado a alguien con intención maligna. El prefería que sus alumnos tuvieran ansias de poder y un astucia sobrenatural, preferentemente 'sangre limpia'.

Los cuatro fundadores convivieron bajo un solo techo enseñando sus poderes a sus alumnos pero con el tiempo, la vida de los fundadores de Hogwarts, se marchito. No importaba que tan poderos fueran, los mortales morian, pues ese es el destino de los segundos nacidos.

_**Una nueva Era se acerca**_

_**La línea de reyes que se había roto, **_

_**esta volviéndose a forjar.**_

Miles de años pasaron y los Eldar siempre vigilaban de cerca a la humanidad, especialmente a los magos. Muchos, ansiosos de poder, se convirtieron en señores Oscuro, deseando gobernar la Tierra, como Sauron había deseado en su tiempo. Sin embargo ninguno lo había logrado...hasta que finalmente uno con un poder similar al de Sauron...llego

No obstante, su reinado no duro, pues aquel que tanto los Eldar habían esperando, había llegado.

_**Uno con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca**_

_**Nacido de aquéllos que lo han desafiado tres veces**_

_**Nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere**_

_**El Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, **_

_**Pero él tendrá un poder que Señor Oscuro no posee**_

Un pequeño niño de tan solo un año, que sin embargo guardaba un increíble poder, capas de acabar con la Tierra misma, pero que poseía una valentía, bondad, lealtad y astucia que solo pocos en la Tierra antigua habían poseído. El elegido de los Valar, protegido de los elfos y descendiente de Elessar y de los Cinco Grandes...El Príncipe de la Luz.

_**Hijo de reyes, tu será la luz.**_

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Desde las sombras de Privet Drive, un elfo de ojos azules, observo como un hombre de edad avanzada y vestido con una larga túnica azul marino, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles y que con un simple movimiento de su varita, las luces que alumbraban aquel tranquilo barrio de Sunrrey, fueron apagadas, dejando la calle sumida en la oscuridad total siendo simplemente alumbrada por la Luna Llena.

El mago, miro hacia un muro, en donde un gato se encontraba viéndolo fijamente, un destello en sus ojos azules brillo detrás de sus anteojos de media luna, mientras le sonreía al gato.

"Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall" el gato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en una mujer de aspecto severo, cabellos negros recogidos en un rodete, anteojo y túnica de color verde que solo hacían resaltar mas sus ojos miel.

"Es cierto lo que dicen, Albus?" pregunto la mujer, sin siquiera molestarse en contestar el saludo, en esos momentos había cosa mas importantes para ella.

"Me temo que si. James y Lily han muerto" declaro bajando la cabeza y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, por que fueron cubierto por un sombra de tristeza

La mujer llevo su mano a la boca, ahogando su exclamación y no permitiendo que sus lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos. Sus niños estaban muertos. Aquellos que había visto crecer y madurar durante tantos años, se habían ido.

El elfo bajo su cabeza con dolor, ante la muerte de una de las ultimas descendiente de Elessar, se suponía que ellos debían protegerla, a ella y a su familia, pero no habían podido, creían que estarían seguro, después de todo, se suponía que los Potter estaban ocultos a través del hechizo Fidelius, pero al parecer el guardián los había traicionado.

"No pensaras dejarlo aquí, ¿verdad?" dijo en un murmullo McGonagall, captando inmediatamente la atención del elfo.

"No hay otra opción, Harry tienes que estar con su familia"- dijo firmemente

"¿Familia?" pregunto irónica- "Por favor Albus, esos muggles no serán una familia para Harry solo serán un pesar"

El elfo asintió desde las sombras, la mujer tenia razón, solo serian un pesar para el pequeño. Jamás conocería el amor de una familia si Harry permanecía en esa casa.

"Minerva, por favor" Dumbledore sabia que ella tenia razón, pero este era el mejor lugar y el único en donde Harry podía estar.

"Este no es un buen sitio para el. Estos muggles son detestables, vi como el niño le pegaba a su madre por una galleta y ni hablemos del padre, ese cerd..."callo de pronto, recordando sus modales "La cuestion es que no seran una buena influensia en el pequeño"

"La decisión ya esta tomada" aclaro firmemente "te imaginas lo que pasaría si Harry viviera entre nosotros"

"¿Tendría una vida digna?" pregunto sarcástica

"Si, pero la fama y todo lo que implica, se le subiría a la cabeza, famoso y poderoso antes de que pudiera aprender a caminar o hablar correctamente, entonces, tal vez, tendríamos otro Voldemort" aclaro

El elfo resoplo silenciosamente, en cierta forma el anciano tenia razón, pero a la vez estaba equivocado. Durante años habían estado vigilando a la familia Evans, los descendientes de Elessar, pero lamentablemente Petunia no era digna de aquel puesto. La verdad era que la única digna de ser llamada descendiente de los reyes de Gondor, era Lily Evans. Ni el ni su raza, tenia algún aprecios hacia los habitantes del numero 4 de Privet Drive. Pues ellos ya habían sido corrompidos.

El Eldar miraba con atención a los dos magos que seguían discutiendo, cuando un rugido capto la atención de todos. Poco después, una gran moto descendió del cielo, quedando frente a los dos magos.

"Hagrid, por fin. Ya me estaba preocupando" exclamo Albus Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa

"Lo siento profesor, el joven Sirius Black me presto su motocicleta pero que trajera al pequeño" el hombre mostró un pequeño bulto que traía entre sus brazos "Se quedo dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol"

Rápidamente, Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore se acercaron para poder observar al pequeño, un pequeño que desde ya se había convertido en una leyenda.

"Fue allí donde la maldición le pego" dijo Minerva

"Si, tendrá esa cicatriz de por vida, por ella será famoso y por ella todos lo recordaran. Como el mago que sobrevivió"

Albus Dumbldore tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y camino silenciosamente hasta la casa numero cuatro. Depositando al bebe en la puerta, seguramente por la mañana, la señora Dursley lo encontraría y se haría cargo de ahora en adelante.

"Buenas suerte Harry Potter" murmuro el anciano antes de partir con sus acompañantes

Luego de unos momentos, el elfo salio de su escondite, resurgiendo de las sombras y se apresuro para llegar con el pequeño niño. Tomándolo entre sus brazos y guardando la carta entre sus elegantes túnicas azules.

"Vamos a casa, pequeño príncipe" susurro suavemente

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Cristal: Espero que les haya gustado la idea, en realidad no sabia como continuar mis otras historias y de las tantas ideas que se me ocurrieron, surgió esta y me pareció interesante, así la escribí. Solamente es un proyecto, si gusta, la continuare de los contrario la dejare como esta. Así que si les gusta, les pido por favor que me lo hagan saber. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, si es que gusta. Aun no se si hacerla Slash o no, eso se vera mas adelante, según lo que diga mis encantadoras musas y las ideas que se nos ocurran.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

Advertencia: Ligeramente Slash

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 1: Calenglîn Estelion

Un grupo de tres Eldar, todos ellos rubios y con ciertos rasgos idénticos, se encontraban vigilando atentamente la frontera del Bosque Prohibido, anteriormente llamado Lothlórien. Esperando ansiosamente la llegada del descendiente de Elessar.

A pesar de que los árboles y criaturas que habitaban en el bosque, protegían la ciudad y no permitían que ningún humano penetrara mas haya de las fronteras, aun había peligros latentes en el bosque. Y su Señor los había mandado para que acompañaran y protegieran al pequeño heredero hasta la seguridad de la ciudad elfica de Caras Galadon. En donde habitaban Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Lord Thranduil y su esposa, Altáriël. Los líderes Eldar

El líder de los Elfos, recorrió con su mirada nuevamente las fronteras, buscando algún indicio de la llegada del heredero y su guardián.

Una figura vestida de azul emergió de las sombras del bosque, sonrió débilmente al ver el pequeño bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos.

"¡Mae govannen, Glorfindel!- (Bienvenido, Glorfindel)"- exclamo el líder del grupo

Glorfindel, el asesino de Balrog, busco con su mirada encima de los árboles y sonrió al ver a Haldir de Lórien y sus dos hermanos, Rumil y Orophin.

"Supuse que el Señor Celeborn mandaría a alguien para proteger al heredero" dijo suavemente para no despertar al pequeño entre sus brazos

Los tres elfos descendieron del talan y Haldir camino hasta el elfo mayor y observo atentamente los rasgo del pequeño niño.

"Así que este es el descendiente de Aragorn" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El Silvan no pudo dejar de notar, que el niño tenia ciertos rasgo parecidos a aquellos que lo precedieron "Elen sila lumen omentielvo, Haryon- (Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro, Príncipe)" saludaron los elfos

"Vamos, los señores deben estar ansioso por la llegada de su nieto" dijo Glorfindel retomando el camino hacia la ciudad, aun faltaban varias horas para que llegaran a Caras Galadon

Viajaron durante horas, sin tiempo de descansar, ellos deseaban llegar cuanto antes y refugiarse en la seguridad de la ciudad elfica, donde el muchacho estaría seguro del mal que se cernía alrededor de el. Poco a poco la oscuridad y hostilidad del bosque se fue reduciendo, y, ante ellos, emergió la ciudad de la Señora de la Luz. La última casa Eldar

Había varios elfos que estaban esperando su llegada, entre ellos, Elladan y Elrohir.

Elladan se apresuro a su amigo y miro al pequeño, una sonrisa se aprecio en sus rasgos y Glorfindel no dudo en entregarle el niño. Después de todo Elladan era tío del niño, no importaba cuantas generaciones habían pasado. Ellos eran su familia.

"Bienvenido a casa pequeño" murmuro Elrohir mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz en forma de relámpago

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Sirius miro con sus ojos rojizos y vacíos la oscuridad de la celda. Las lagrimas aun seguían deslizando por sus mejillas, el era el culpable de la muerte de Lily y James.

Había sido el quien había desconfiado de Remus y creído en Peter, había sido su idea la de nombrar a Peter como el guardián de sus amigos, por el simple hecho de no confiar en su mejor amigo y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Ahora veía que Lily tenia razón, ella no confiaba en Peter pero si en Remus. El simplemente se había reído, incapaz de creer que Pete podría ser el traidor. ¡Oh que equivocado había estado!

Por su error había perdido a sus mejores amigos, su familia. Pero también había dejado a Harry sin padres, sin protección alguna.

Según tenia entendido, Harry había ido a parar con los Dursley. Merlín, Lily se debía estar revolcando en su tumba. Lily quería, a pesar de todo, a Petunia, pero jamás le confiaría a su hijo, por el simple hecho de que este era un mago y Petunia y Vernor odiaba la magia. Además de que su hermana mayor la detestaba.

Les había fallado a todos. Lily, James, Remus, pero, especialmente a Harry. El había jurado que lo iba a proteger y que si algo llegara a sucederle a James, el criaría a Harry como su propio hijo, pero ahora, no podría cumplir esa promesa.

Realmente el mereció estar en Azkaban, por que sin importa de que manera, el era el culpable de la muerte de sus amigos y de la futura desgracia e infelicidad de Harry.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

El niño solamente llevaba un par de horas en la ciudad y ya era tema de discusión, pues se debía decidir quien se haría cargo de criarlo, a pesar de que todo en los Eldar estaban dispuesto a dar su vida por su protegido. Aun así el Rey Thranduil y varios otros de la Corte real, deseaban tener el privilegio de criarlo, pues habían pasado muchos siglos desde que un niño pisaba la ciudad elfica.

Elrohir suspiro, meciendo a su sobrino para que no despertara. Que discusión tan absurda, pensó, todos criarían al pequeño en conjunto.

Harry se removió incono entre sus brazos, haciendo que el elfo bajara su mirada nervioso hacia el pequeño. Este comenzó a abrir suavemente sus ojos, revelando un par de brillantes esmeraldas por ojos. Las cuales se clavaron en los ojos grises de Elrohir.

Parecía que el tiempo y el espacio habían desparecido a su alrededor, Harry miraba extrañado y curioso al Eldar, mientras el elfo sonreía débilmente, encantado con la criatura que tenia entre sus brazos. Jamás en su larga vida había visto ojos tan extrañamente bellos. Los ojos verdes eran una rareza entre los elfos, ya que normalmente tenían ojos grises o azules, pero jamás verdes. Y ojos simplemente lo cautivaban.

Los ojos de Harry se movieron de Elrohir, hacia la sala, analizando cada persona que había en ella, parecía que buscaba algo.

"Mama" susurro quedadamente y la sala callo al escuchar su pequeña voz infantil, haciendo que todos los elfos voltearan a verlo y asustándolo al ser el centro de atención, volvió a reclamar la presencia de su madre "Mama"

Cada persona que se encontraba en la sala, sintieron dolor en su alma, como le dirían al pequeño que ya su madre no acudiría a su llamado...nunca mas.

Los labios del pequeño comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se entrecortaba, donde estaban sus padre, por que no acudían a su llamado como tiempo atrás. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar sus ojos y deslizarse suavemente por sus mejillas mientras sus sollozos interrumpieron el silencio de la sala.

_Como me apena, el verte llorar _

_Toma mi mano, siéntela _

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa _

_No llores mas, aquí estoy_

Una alta elfa de cabellos dorados, piel blanca y ojos grises-azulados, entro a la sala, caminado con elegancia entre los demás elfos, que se abrían paso ante ella. Tomo con delicadeza al pequeño entre sus brazos, entonando suavemente una melodía para calmar su llanto y desesperación

_Frágil te vez, pequeño estas _

_Quiero abrasarte y te protegeré _

_Esta fusión es irrompible _

_No llores mas, aquí estoy _

Su llanto se detuvo y Harry miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a la elfa, perdiéndose en aquella voz dulce y suave como el canto de un ruiseñor.

_En mi corazón _

_Tú vivirás _

_Desde hoy será _

_y para siempre amor _

_En mi corazón _

_Tú vivirás _

_No importa que digan _

_dentro de mí estarás _

La señora de la luz, ejecuto sus dedos a través de la frente, nariz, labio y mejillas del bebe, hacinado que este suspirara ante la suave caricia. Poco a poco los ojos del pequeño se fueron cerrando, cayendo nuevamente en un sueño pacifico y armonioso. Los brazos de aquella elfa se sentían seguro y amado. Como si estuviera entre los brazos de su madre.

_Siempre_

La señora de los galadrim sonrió suavemente, girándose hacia la Corte Real, suspiro y miro duramente a todos.

"No quiero mas discusiones sobre el niño. El será el príncipe de los Eldar, todos cuidaremos de el y vivirá en la casa real, bajo la protección de nosotros, Elrond tomara el papel de padre en su vida, como debe ser" hablo firmemente

Los elfos asintieron y poco a poco se fueron retirando de la sala, solamente quedaron los señores de la comunidad. Celeborn, su esposo; Elrond, su hijo político; Thranduil y su esposa Altáriël, sus amigos más íntimos.

Los gemelos tomaron al pequeño y lo llevaron al cuarto que tenían preparado para el, para alimentarlo y hacerlo dormir, ya que había anochecido.

"¿Que es lo que se sabe de Sirius Black?" pregunto Celeborn

"Nuestro espía en el Ministerios dice que lo han encarcelado por traicionar a los Potter, por matar a 13 muggles y a Peter Pettigrew" contesto Thranduil

"Esa es una injusticia, Lilian dijo que Pettigrew era su guardián no Black" exclamo Altáriël perpleja y molesta por la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo "¿Acaso el Ministerio no piensa realizar un juicio justo?"

"No. Crouch no le concedió ese posibilidad de defenderse" le contesto Elrond

"Debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir que el joven Black sea encarcelado injustamente en Azkaban" volvió a insistir la reina de Mirkwood

"Nuestro espía en el ministerio, esta tratando de hallar una manera de liberarlo o aun que sea se le conceda un juicio justo" explico Thranduil

"¿Y Remus Lupin?" pregunto Galadriel

Los demás presentes de la sala voltearon verla, hasta que finalmente Elrond hablo: "No se sabe mucho, solo sabemos que quiso tomar al niño bajo su custodia, pero que el ministerio ni Dumbledore se lo permitieron"

Galadriel asintió con entendimiento, para luego meditar unos segundos

"Quiero que lo mantengan vigilado" pidió suavemente y Thranduil asintió

"Le pediré a Dinrandir que se encargue de vigilarlo"

"Gracias"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su oficina, mirando con cierta tristeza la fotografía en donde se encontraban los Merodeadores, Minerva y el. Muchos recuerdos acudieron a su mente. La sonrisa de Lily, sus hermosos ojos, su fuerte carácter. Las bromas de los chicos. El nacimiento de Harry.

Harry

Sabia que no era lo correcto dejarlo con los Dursley, pero no había otro lugar en donde el pudiera estar seguro de los seguidores de Voldemort. Eso le hizo recordar a Sirius. Aun no podía creer que Sirius hubiese traicionado a sus amigos y a su propio ahijado.

"¡Albus!" el grito desesperado de Minerva McGonagall lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿Que sucede?"

"Arabella...Harry...desapareció...no estaba"

"Minerva, por favor tranquilízate. Respira y trata de explicarme que sucedió" espero pacientemente el hombre, aun que estaba bastante preocupado

"Arabella mando un mensaje. Fue a revisar a los Dursley, pero Harry no se encontraba allí, Petunia ni siquiera sabe que su hermana esta muerta y niega conocer a su sobrino o saber algo de el" explico

Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore se abrieron ante la sorpresa, era imposible, Harry debía estar con los Dursley. No podía ser que hubiera desaparecido de la nada. A menos, de que alguien lo haya secuestrado.

"Minerva llama a los miembros de la Orden y dile a Severus que venga a mi oficina. Debemos encontrar a Harry"

Lo que Dumbledore no sabía, era que Harry Potter estaba mas cerca de lo que el pensaba, aun que claramente, no podría llegar a el.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

La señora de los Galadriem y la reina de Mirkwood se encontraban en una amplia y luminosa pero reconfortable talan, tenia decorativos en blanco, azul y plata. Una suave alfombra de color blanca cubría el piso de madera, en el centro de la habitación una cuna, espaciosa, en donde dormía un pequeño niño de cabellos negros.

"¿Crees que este bien?"

"Por supuesto Altáriël. Solo esta cansado y es totalmente natural, dormirá por unas horas mas, incluso. La maldición de Voldemort agoto sus fuerzas mágicas y físicas. A pesar de que Lily sacrifico su vida y protegió con su magia a su hijo. El pequeño estuvo bajo la maldición asesina" respondió y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Altáriël. La mas joven de las dos; "Tranquila, el estará bien" apoyo suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

"¿Le diremos quien es en realidad?" pregunto Altáriël, la preocupación que sentía se reflejaba en sus ojos grises claros como el mercurio

"No podemos negarle su identidad a Harry. El deberá saber a su debido tiempo como sucedieron las cosas, a medida que ira creciendo, el también sentirá curiosidad por saber. Pero hasta entonces procuremos que Harry tenga una vida simple y sin preocupaciones" contesto, para luego agregar: "Además cuando cumpla 11 años deberá asistir a Hogwarts"

"¿Creen que sea seguro enviarlo allí?" frunciendo su ceño, ciertamente, ella no confiaba ciertamente en los humanos

"Tienes que hacerlo. Necesita aprender a controlar sus poderes, nosotros podemos enseñarle a usar su propia magia elfica e incluso a luchar como un guerrero. Pero el necesita entrenar la magia humana que heredo de sus padres. Allí el se relacionarse con otros de su clase y de su misma edad" recalco la ultima frase, ellos no podían olvidar que Harry era humano a pesar de que por sus venas también corría sangre elfica y que solo era un niño y por esa época no había niños en el reino

El pequeño se removió inquieto y abrió sus ojos, mirando a ambas mujeres, estirando sus brazos hacia Galadriel pero mirando con curiosidad a Altáriël.

"Veo que ya estas despierto" Galadriel no dudo en tomarlo entre sus brazos

"¿Mama?" volvió a preguntar, haciendo que el corazón de ambas elfa se doblegara

"Lo siento pequeño, pero por ahora tu mama no podrá acudir a tu llamado. Pero no te preocupes, nosotras siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites" dijo la oji-gris tomando la pequeña manito de Harry y acariciando con sus largos y finos dedos los cabellos oscuros

Hary no comprendio muy bien las palabras de la elfa, pero muy dentro de su corazon, sabia que ya no veria a su madre.

El estomago de Harry gruño y amas elfas sonrieron abiertamente mientras el pequeño escondía su carita en el hombro de Galadriel.

"¿Hambre?" pregunto esta

Harry solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente, Altáriël llamo a una doncella que en pocos minutos le trajo un biberón de leche. Cuando Harry vio el biberón, estiro sus brazos hacia Altáriël.

"Parece que quiere que tu le des de comer" la reina de Mirkwood no dudo en tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos, para darle de comer

"Me recuerda a Legolas, Thalion y Anéthiel cuando eran pequeños " suspiro algo triste

"¿No has sabido nada de tu nieta?"

"Hace tres días me llego una carta de ella. Está trabajando duramente en Minas Tirith, haciendo averiguaciones sobre los descendientes de Faramir, Eomer, Frodo y Gimli. Pero yo creo que Anéthiel solo esta huyendo" declaro con lagrimas en sus ojos

"La muerte de sus amigos fue muy dolorosa para ella. Especialmente despues del incidente que ocurrio entre ella y aquel hombre" la dama mostró tristeza al recordar el dolor en los ojos de la joven elfa "Ella ya no quiere volver a sentir la perdida de alguien amado, ni tampoco desea que destrocen su corazon nuevamente"

"En otras palabras, perdio la fé" concluyo la oji-gris

"Ella es mitad mortal y la terquedad es hereditaria de su sangre humana. Pero estoy segura que si Anéthiel conociera a Harry, sus heridas sanarian"

"Si. Harry tienes algo especial. No se como describirlo. Se que si mi niña lo conociera, ella volverá a ser la misma de antes, dejaria esa mascara de frialdad en la cual se envolvió" los ojos de Galadriel brillaron y una sonrisa se formo en sus rasgo, confundiendo a su amiga "¿Que sucede?"

"Calenglîn Estelion" declaro Galadriel, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos "¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre, tithen pen?" el bebe pestaño confundido pero aun así rió

"Entonces ese será el nombre para Harry" declaro Altáriël "Calenglîn Estelion. Príncipe de los Eldar, heredero de los Cinco Grandes y de Elessar"

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Traduccion:

Calenglîn: Verde brillante

Estelion: Hijo de esperanza (Los Elfos llamaba a Aragorn Estel y como Harry es su decendiente, supuse que será el nombre perfecto para el, solo le agregue Ion, que significa hijo en Quenya)

Cristal: Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han enviado sus comentarios sobre la historia, me siento muy halagada, es la primera vez que me envían tantos reviews en el primer capi. Y eso me hace sentir peor por haber tardado tanto en renovar el capi, pero es que tengo la computadora rota. Y los capítulos que tenia escrito...pues se han borrado T.T y es por eso que me tardare en renovar, pero se solucionara en un par de semanas. Por ahora estoy usando la maquina de un cibert y por esa razón no contestare los reviews, pero le aseguro que los he leído y se los agradezco...

A pedido de ustedes, la historia NO SERA SLASH, en ninguna manera. Las parejas serán 100 heterosexuales (Hombre/Mujer)

Esperamos que sigan mandando sus comentarios y disculpen nuevamente el atraso.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 2: Minas Tirith

La torre de Echthelion brillaba como una aguja de perla y plata ante el sol de un nuevo día, en Minas Tirith, ciudad de los Reyes antiguos. La cual seguía irradiando nobleza y bellaza como cuando sus reyes aun la habitaban, antes de que la línea real se rompiera.

En la biblioteca del Rey, dos jóvenes trabajaban en los documentos de la tercera y cuarta edad de la Tierra Media.

"Hemos estado investigando estos documentos por largos meses y aun no hemos encontrado nada" dijo una elfa de cabellos pelirrojos claros de hermosos ojos grises oscuros, fijando su mirada en su compañero

"Tranquila Náredriel" le sonrió el elfo de cabellos rubios casi albinos y ojos celestes "Mejor sigue trabajando, entre mas rápido terminemos, mas rápido regresaremos a casa"

Como si las palabras del elfo fueran mágicas, la elfa recobro sus energías, comenzando a leer y releer los documentos con una suave sonrisa en sus labios rosados pensando en su hogar y en las personas que la esperaban allí. Aun que sus ojos volvieron a recorrer la biblioteca, buscando a una persona en particular, la cual, obviamente, no se encontraba allí.

Suspiro internamente, preguntándose que estaría haciendo su mejor amiga en esos momentos mientras ellos trabajaban, atascados de libros y documentos, leyendo y averiguando sobre el paradero de los herederos de los reyes de Anor.

"Ella se encuentra reunida con los señores Ruhdon y Elric" informo el elfo sin despegar su vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo

"Aratandur, no leas mi mente" exclamo sorprendida y fastidiada

"No lo hice, además, sabes que hay muy pocos elfos que pueden leer mentes y yo no estoy entre ellos" aclaro con calma

"¡No te creo, siempre sabes lo que pienso!"

"Eso es por que eres fácil de leer y además te conozco muy bien, Náredriel" la elfa se ruborizo un poco, refunfuñando como una niña regreso a los documentos ante la sonrisa de victoria de su amigo

Aun que este, luego de unos momentos, fijo su vista en la puerta, esperando que su princesa apareciera por las grandes puertas de roble.

Como si alguna fuerza divina o solo causalidad del destino, las puertas se abrieron permitiendo que una joven de cabellos ondulados y de color dorados, tez de color blanca y ojos extrañamente dorados como el oro. Entro a la biblioteca acompañada de un hombre, aparentemente 28 años, cabellos y ojos negros que contrarrestaban perfectamente con su piel extremadamente pálida, como si la muerte lo asechara.

"Princesa Anéthiel, Lord Elric" ambos elfos saludaron con respeto a los recién llegados

"Joven Aratandur, joven Náredriel" saludo el hombre con una sonrisa, mostrando un afilado colmillo que sobresalía de sus labios

"Tenemos una buena noticia, hemos encontrado al descendiente del Rey Eomer" anuncio la elfa de cabellos dorados

"¿En serio?" pregunto entusiasmada Náredriel

"Si, pero..." la expresión feliz del vampiro cambio por una mirada seria y severa

"¿Pero?" cuestiono Aratandur

"Las sospechas de que los herederos del Rey Eomer habían sido corrompidos por la maldad, estaban en lo correcto" la voz de la princesa sonaba dura y fría, como un témpano de hielo, haciendo que los presentes se estremecieran

"Entonces...todo esta perdido para ellos" suspiro Náredriel

"No, el ultimo heredero aun no ha sido corrompido, el es la persona que puede salvar a su familia"

"¿Que hay con la familia del señor Faramir y del príncipe Imrahil?" pregunto Aratandur

"Bien, por lo que hemos podido averiguar, la familia del príncipe Imrahil también había sido corrompida pero tengo entendido que la línea ha acabado, el ultimo de sus descendiente esta muerto" La princesa y el señor de los vampiro intercambiaron una mirada que no fue notado por los otros elfos "En cuanto al señor Faramir y el señor Boromir..."

"Esperen, ¿El señor Boromir?" Náredriel y Aratandur se mostraron sorprendido antes la declaración

"Si, Boromir, el guerrero de Gondor, quien acompaño a la compañía hasta Amon Hen, antes de ser asesinado" confirmo Anéthiel "Es una larga historia que ha estado oculta en Ithilien y que el señor Elric ha descubierto recientemente. La cuestión es que si hay un descendiente por parte del señor Boromir, aun que claro, estos nunca han sido reconocido sino todo lo contrario, han sido excluido de la familia"

"¿Pero por que?" Aratandur lucio confundido

"Por el simple hecho de Boromir no amo a una mujer de la nobleza y su padre, el senescal Denethor no iba a permitir que alguien que no perteneciera a la realeza se casara con uno de sus hijos" contesto la princesa elfa entre dientes

"Oh" no sabían como contestar a eso

"Lo bueno de todo esto es que por lo hemos adelantado algo en nuestra investigación" hablo el vampiro luego de que un silencio incomodo se formara en el lugar

"Bien, entonces, ya sabemos que fue lo que sucedió con los descendientes de; El príncipe Imrahil, el señor Boromir y el Rey Eomer" contó Náredriel

"La descendiente de Faramir también ha aparecido, ahora solo nos resta saber que sucedió con los descendientes del señor Frodo y los demás" intervino el señor de los vampiros

"Creo que seria bueno volver a la ciudad real para informar a los señores" dijo Aratandur mirando con esperanzas a la princesa, quien negó encontrarse con su mirada

"Si, de esa manera podremos conocer al nuevo príncipe" hablo entusiasmada la pelirroja

"Yo no lo creo" corto severamente Anéthiel, haciendo que los dos hombres suspiraran y la pelirroja pusiera mala cara "Aun nuestra investigación no ha terminado. Que Voldemort..." ante esto los presentes se estremecieron "...haya desaparecido, no quiere decir que este muerto. El es como Sauron, volverá. Y nosotros tenemos que estar listo pata ese momento" dijo antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse a la salida "Pero creo que dos semanas serán suficiente para ustedes" agrego antes de cerrar la puerta con una leve sonrisa

"Saben he pasado siglos con ella y aun no ahora sigue sorprendiéndome" hablo Náredriel

"No eres la única" contestaron los otros dos

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Ossë" llamo Anéthiel al ver a una de las doncellas que estaba bajo su cargo en Minas Tirith

"¿Herinya? -(¿Mi señora?)" pregunto con respeto

"Quiero que prepares las cosas para el viaje de regreso hacia el ciudad real, de los señores Aratandur y Náredriel " informo, la doncella cabeceo obedientemente

" ¿Y tu Aranel (Princesa), no viajaras?" pregunto una mujer de unos 50 años, cabellos castaños claros y ojos negros

"No, yo me quedare aquí, Súlima y es el fin de la discusión" contesto la joven volteando para enfrentar los ojos oscuros de la sanadora de la ciudad blanca "Ahora si me disculpas, debo marcharme, mi abuela ha enviado un mensajero y conociéndola bien, seguramente ha enviado a Arothir o Celebrimbor" suspiro antes de alejarse por el corredor

La mujer solo sonrió tristemente y dijo; "Aranel nin (Mi princesa). No podrás escapar de tu destino que te ata. Llegara el día en que tu y el se encuentren y entonces ya no podrán escapar al destino que las estrellas han predestinado para ustedes"

"Pero cuando ese día llegue el fin estará muy cerca" dijo la voz seria del joven Lord Elric

"No. Lord Elric, cuando ese día llegue, solo será el comienzo" sonrió la mujer fijando sus ojos negros en los del señor de los vampiros

"Si. El comienzo para una nueva y resplandeciente Era o para el fin de toda las cosas" la mujer frunció su ceño

"Yo tengo esperanza en ellos dos, por que se que las estrellas que están bajo su nombre los protegen. Aun cuando esas estrellas estén opacadas por la maldad..." agrego con sabiduría

"Entonces confiemos en que ellos sepan la manera de hacer que esas estrellas vuelvan a brillar" sonrió suavemente "Aun que...el camino no será fácil"

"Nada en la vida es fácil, si quieres algo debes luchar por el" el vampiro cabeceo con comprensión

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Un joven que no superaba los 20 años de cabellos rubios claros, piel clara y ojos azules cielo, miro significativamente el reporte que tenia frente a el. El reporte de Sirius Black. Aparentemente toda las pruebas apuntaban a que el era el único culpable de todo lo sucedido con los Potter y la matanza de los 13 muggles, pero el sabia que no era así. Por eso había pedido un permiso especial en el ministerio para reabrir el caso, para demostrar la inocencia de Black. Aun que el problema era como debía hacerlo. Un juicio seria lo más indicado pero Crouch había denegado esa posibilidad, en realidad, el joven pensaba, secretamente, que el actual ministro, ya no estaba en condiciones para ocupar ese puesto.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, el joven levanto su mirada serena pero llena de decisión hacia la persona que había interrumpido tan abruptamente sus pensamientos y se encontró con la mirada enfurecida del Ministro de Magia

"Buenos días Ministros" saludo respetuosamente

"Greenleaf, ¡¿quiero que me expliques, por que insistes en reabrir el caso de Black!" exigió medio-grito

Alan Greenleaf, joven abogado y funcionario importante dentro del ministerio, a pesar de su 'joven' edad, suspiro internamente. Ya se imaginaba una reacción así de parte de su jefe. Por lo que se obligo a mantener la calma y tratar de hacer entrar en razón al hombre que tiempo atrás había llegado a respetar lo suficiente como para obedecer, solo alguna, de sus órdenes.

"Señor Ministro, me parece que Black es inocente y merece un jui..." intento explicarse

"¡¿Inocente!" grito enfurecido "¡Por favor Alan, todos los consideran culpable, ese perro rastrero no merece compasión...estuvo bajo el cargo de Tu-Sabes-Quien!"

Alan apretó sus puños, hombre terco, grito mentalmente. Aun así su rostro no cambio, siguió con su mirada pacifica, aun que sus ojos parecían arder en llamas azules.

"Ese es su pensamiento, pero en realidad, mi deber como abogado defensor, es averiguar lo que realmente paso en este caso. Y hay muchas maneras de hacerlo y demostrar lo que verdaderamente sucedió. Si me equivoco aceptare las consecuencias, pero mi conciencia estará tranquila. Pero si usted es el equivocado y Black verdaderamente no traiciono a los Potter, hay muchas personas que sufrirán por su equivocación..."

"¡Estas diciendo que estoy equivocado, que no soy apto para ejecutar mi autoridad como ministro!" siseo peligrosamente "Escucha bien, mocoso. Yo soy el ministro aquí, no tu y yo digo que el caso de Black esta cerrado y no quiero volver a oír sobre esto o te pesara" con esta ultima amenaza flotando en el aire, el ministro de magia se dio vuelta y salio de la oficina del joven Greenleaf.

"Mm. Has hecho enojar al ministro nuevamente Alan" dijo una mujer, que Alan reconoció como a Juliet Smith, jueza de la corte

"Madam Smith" sus ojos se ablandaron ante la figura de la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos miel "Siento que haya tenido que observar este altercado, olvide por completo nuestra cita de hoy"

"No te preocupes, Alan. En realidad, debería ser el Ministro quien se disculpara conmigo, pues casi me atropella cuando iba a entrar a tu oficina" dijo en un tono divertido, con una mueca en su cara no muy envejecida pero si se notaba que era una mujer madura, de unos 55 años tal vez. "Pero me sirvió para escuche lo suficiente como para saber que era lo que deseabas hablar conmigo"

"Bien, si. Yo deseaba saber si habría alguna posibilidad..."

"Alan" levanto una mano para imponer silencio y repentinamente, el joven recordó a su abuela "No es necesario que te expliques" sonrió maternalmente "Como te dije escuche TODO. Y sabes, creo que tienes razón, Black, a pesar de ser acusado de tantas cosas, nunca tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Nosotros no sabemos lo que en realidad ocurrió, simplemente hicimos conjeturas de lo que escuchamos y lo culpamos y condenamos ciegamente. Pero que tal si Black realmente no traiciono a los Potter" dijo pensativamente "No te preocupes, Alan. Veré que puedo hacer, hablare con los demás jueces y también con el ministro. No puede negarse a un juicio, esta dentro de los reglamentos"

"Muchas gracias, my lady" arqueo su cabeza

"Pero hasta entonces, tratar de ya no entrar en tantos conflictos con Crouch. Tengo el presentimiento que no durara mucho como Ministro, pero ya no lo provoques" aconsejo con voz suave, pero el muchacho había notado claramente la advertencia en la voz de la mujer

Por ahora tendría que seguir soportando un poco más, pero se alegraba al saber que por lo menos había cumplido con su objetivo. Sirius Black tendría un juicio justo, el cual estaba seguro que iba a ganar. Sus abuelos y los demás se alegrarían con la noticia.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Anéthiel leyó la carta que su abuela había enviado con el mensajero, al parecer toda la ciudad real estaba conmocionada con la llegada de Calenglîn Estelion y esperaban pronto su retorno para que conociera al joven príncipe y heredero.

Ante esto su cuerpo inconscientemente se estremeció, no era una petición, era una orden. Un orden que no cumpliría. Aun no deseaba regresar a la ciudad Real. Muchos recuerdos doloroso habitaban ahí y ya no quería ver la lastima pintada en el rostro de aquellos que la conocían y la acompañaban en todo momento.

Su sufrimiento era suyo y aun que sabia que haba pasado el tiempo y que ya debería olvidar ciertas cosas, no podía y además...siempre había odiaba la lastima. No necesitaba la piedad de nadie, mucho menos en su familia y amigos.

Pero al parecer, su familia seguía sin comprender, en realidad, parecía que la única que la había comprendido era Lady Galadriel. Su fiel confidente y mentora.

"Anéthiel" Náredriel llamo a su amiga con voz preocupada, la princesa había estado mirando fijamente la carta en los últimos 15 minutos y ni siquiera había notado su presencia "Ta luu (Es hora)"

"Uma (Si)" giro para enfrentar a su amiga de la infancia "Por favor dile a mis abuelos que siento no poder volver para conocer al príncipe Calenglîn Estelion en la fiesta que habrá en su honor"

"Pero" intento protestar la pelirroja, pero su princesa negó suavemente con la cabeza " De acuerdo, pero ¿Que excusa les daré en esta oportunidad?" pregunto alzando una ceja

"Ninguna, simplemente informales que no deseo volver bajo ninguna circunstancia. Que por el momento me quedare aquí pero luego volveré a iniciar mi viaje alrededor del mundo" hablo sin mucha emoción "Simplemente dales disculpas en mi nombre y dale mis saludos a nuestros señores y a mis amigos"

"Maar (Bien)" contesto resignada

"Hannon le, Náredriel (Gracias, Náredriel)" hablo suavemente

"Uman na, mellon (De nada, amiga)" sonrió "Te veré en dos semanas" dijo antes de marcharse, dejando nuevamente sola a la princesa

La princesa abrió las grandes puertas de cristal que llevaban al balcón, desde donde podía observar la puerta Negra, así como gran parte de la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo que veía que Náredriel y Aratandur se reunían en uno de los patios delanteros para tomar el trasladador que los llevaría hasta la ciudad Real.

A pesar de estar oscuro, pues ya había anochecido y de estar a una distancia considerable, Anéthiel, podría jurar, que ambos eldar estaban sonriendo felices, ante la idea de volver a su hogar con su familia y poder esta juntos, esos dos hacían una bonita pareja y sus sentimientos eran cada vez mas obvios o tal vez para ella lo eran. Se preguntaba cuando ambos dejarían esa timidez y revelarían sus sentimientos

Se encogió de hombros, ellos tenían la eternidad para estar juntos, después de todo eran inmortales.

Su mirada se fijo en las estrellas, siempre le había gustado observarlas, aun en su mente había ciertos recuerdos fresco de su infancia, y uno de ellos era ver las estrellas junto con su madre. Quien siempre le contaba múltiples historias sobre ellas, tanto elficas como humanas, después de todo, su madre era una mortal. Y Su nombre provenía de una de las estrellas más antiguas de la Tierra. Aun que extrañamente, no podía recordar cual era su historia.

"Aranel (Princesa)" Súlima apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica

"¿Uma? (¿Si?)" cuestiono sobresaltada

"¿Man ta raika? (¿Qué ocurre?)" pregunto extrañada

"Unat (Nada)" contesto volviendo su vista al cielo "¿Man tet? (¿Que pasa?)" fue su turno de preguntar

"¿Man ta nwalyale le? ¿Que es lo que te esta molestando?" volvió a preguntar, y al ver el ceño de la muchacha, volvió a decir; "Te he estado llamando y no me contestabas, por eso te pregunto"

La princesa suspiro, no era de cristal, podía cuidarse, pero aun así agradecía el gesto de la mujer "Edhored (perdón)" se disculpo al darse cuenta que había sido descortés y ruda" Solo quería..."

"Ú-moe edhored (no hay nada que perdonar)" La corto rápidamente. "Tienes todo el derecho de encerrarte en ti misma y sentir triste o melancólica, todos los seres tenemos sentimientos. Solo recuerda que tu no estas sola" la princesa asintió, en ese momento un gruñido, proveniente del estomago de la elfa, hizo sonreír a la mujer y avergonzar a la princesa "¿Meralyë matië? (¿Quieres comer?)"

"Uma (Si), tengo hambre" reconoció

"Ya me di cuenta" sonrió afectadamente, ganándose una mirada dura de la muchacha

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

**Traducción:**

Náredriel: Muchacha enguirnalda de llamas

Aratandur: Servidor del Noble

Anéthiel: No estoy muy segura, pues saque el nombre de otro fics en Ingles y allí decía que era el nombre de una estrella.

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

**Reviews:**

**Andrux:** Con gusto te enviare la forma de publicar tus historias. Solo espera un poco y te llegaran un día de estos. Al principio yo tampoco sabia como hacerlo, hasta que una amiga me enseño, enviándome las indicaciones, por eso te pido que esperes, pues aun no terminan de arreglar mi computadora **T.T** es que no tengo dinero para retirarla. Solo esperare un par de días mas, si se llego a borrar yo misma te enviare un e-mail con las indicaciones o si no tal vez nos podamos ver por el MNS.

**Ginger:** **T.T** no puedo creerlo, nuestra historia parece gustar. Eso nos hace feliz. Espera, quien dijo que Harry no sufriría, por ahora, pero mas adelante veremos lo que ocurre. Muajajaja

Umi: **O.o?** Disculpenla, hoy comió mucha azúcar

**Elementhp:** Si, no fue slash buaaaaa

Umi: ya deja de lloriquear por eso, a las lectoras y lectores les gusto así. Nos alegramos que te guste, y que sea el fics de tus sueños, no pensamos que llegara a gustar, aun que teníamos escritos seis capítulos, pero ellos se borraron cuando el disco duro de la compu se rompió...o por lo menos eso nos dijeron. Sigue leyendo y disfrútalo.

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola, un mes! **oOo **-Cristal en una perfecta imitación de un pez-

Umi:-sonrojada- es tu culpa **¬-¬**

Cristal: Oye, yo no tengo la culpa que la estupida maquina se haya averiado con ese virus. bueno, no se si se vera mucho de la infancia de Harry y con respecto a Hogwarts, si va a ir pero...bueno..mejor espera a los demás capi. Y no comas ansias, por ahora no pensamos abandonar ninguna historia, aun que tardemos, las terminaremos...al menos claro que el mundo se acabe

Umi: Dudo que una cucaracha...digo...alguien como tu se muera tan fácilmente **U**

**Harry dumbledore:** Kya gracias, me haces sonrojar. Cof, cof, bueno eso no se sabe, tendrás que esperar por que ahora estoy usando la maquina de la biblioteca de mi escuela. Así no tengo que pagar una del cibert.

Umi: Amarreta **--U** no te lleves todo el crédito

Cristal: Tienes razón, Umi tu también eres parte importante de este equipo nn

Umi: **O.O** se acaba el mundo

Cristal: Bien, si no quiere que te agradezca, no lo haré mas ** O ...**cof, cof...lo siento. Si ya elegimos las parejas, aun que hay una que no esta muy conforme - Umi se ve con una mirada asesina- Jeje, ya veras quien es.

**Tata:** **;-;** Alguien que al fin me comprende...Yo también quería que fuera Slash, pero no pudo ser. **--**

Umi: Gracias por decir que la historia esta buena, sigue leyendo **U**

**Clawy:** Cof, si, creo que si...siento haberme retrasado, pero es que mi capitulo se borro y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo. **T.T** fue injusto -Cristal se abraza a Umi-

Umi: Te dije que no comieras tanta azúcar, ahora estas muy sentimental- trata de separase de su prima-

Cristal: Pues eso, un poco de aquí y un poco de allá, ya sabes diferentes paginas de Internet y también leyendo muchos fics en Ingles, jejeje. No me atrase tanto esta vez ¿o si? Nos vemos

**Lady tomoe:**

Umi: Vez! Te dije que teníamos que haber actualizado antes- Chibi Cristal es rodeada por un aura negra- Disculpa la demora y nos alegramos que te haya gustado

Cristal: Bueno, como vez hay alguien que esta tratando de ayudarlo en el ministerio. Remus, tardara un poco en aparecer, tal vez en el otro capitulo. Oh, la vida de Harry será buena, los elfos serán exigente con el y le enseñaran muchas cosas para su futuro, pero el tendrá una niñez feliz.

Umi: A mi no me gusta que los niños sufran y es una pena que también pase en la realidad

Cristal: Gracias por decir que el fics es genial, nos alegramos que haya gustado. Buenos nos vemos. Y esta vez no tardamos tanto como la anterior vez.

**Paula Moonlight:** Hola amiga! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, no he revisado tus fics, pues como ya había dicho tengo la maquina rota así que no puedo descargar ningún fics **T.T **pero tratare de leerlos los capítulos que haya publicado.

La historia de Anéthiel ¿Eh? Pues veras, este es uno de los personajes principales, descuida no será del tipo Mary Sue. Pero tendrá sus cosas, todos tienes derecho a recordar y sentirse mal, además, esta claro que yo soy la autora y sabes que me gusta hace sufrir a mis personajes un poquitito muajajaja

Umi: **--U** bruja desquiciada come-azúcar

Cristal: No se...veremos, tal vez, alguna secundaria...pero no se muy bien, no prometo nada. ¡Besos!

**Kat basted:** -Cristal se tapa los oídos al escuchar semejante grito- Lo se, yo también quería que fuera slash y no, no había que votar, pero los demás lectores decidieron que no querían Slash, al parecer se cansaron de mis historias pervertida y me están haciendo volver por el camino recto jejeje...pero esta bien, si es lo que el publico quiere, aun que no es la totalidad, fue la mayoría, mucha presión para mi. Sorry --U

Umi: No te preocupes NO estará con ESAS...de ninguna manera PIENZO PERMITIRLO

Cristal: Ups, ya oistes a la loca-posesiva-amargada jejeje, no será ni Hermione ni Ginny, Aun que podría ser Cho

Umi: **¬¬ **¿eres masoquista, verdad? ¡Ni sueñes que pondrás a MI Harry con Cho!

Cristal: ¿Loca? Bueno jeje veremos que sale de mi imaginación, pero no aseguro que sea la pareja de Harry. Nos vemos.

**kgs:** Yupiii me alegro que te guste

Umi: Pareces propaganda barata

Cristal: **¬¬** hoy estas en mi contra, cierto. Si ya me habían informado eso de que si contestas los reviews te sacan la historia, pero si lo hacen, la volveré a publicar, pero tengo de alguna manera responder a los lectores. Gracias por la advertencia y esta vez no tardamos tanto. Bye

**AgosMalfoy:** Nos alegramos que te guste y esta vez no tardamos tanto.

Umi: Si, se nos metió una especie de virus a través de un Cd de juegos y chau PC y fics que teníamos junto con las tareas de la escuela. Nos vemos

**HADA:** ¡¡SI, LIBEREN A WILLY!

Umi: ¡Que no comas tanta azúcar!

Cristal: Jeje lo siento, quiero decir; ¡LIBEREN A SIRIUS Y MATEN A LA CONDENADA RATA!

Umi: ya ni me voy a esforzar, hasta luego Hada

**Bunny1986 (teresa):** Jeje nos alegramos de eso. Bueno, si es un elfo el que esta intentando liberar a Sirius. Bueno, Harry será feliz en su infancia- Cristal mira de reojo a su prima, la cual tienes un hacha entre sus manos- de eso no hay duda...pero no prometo que sea así mas adelante- murmura silenciosamente-

Umi: ¡Si, otra que esta contra Dumbledore y los tontos que lo encerraron en la cárcel injustamente!

Cristal: Bueno, eso realmente paso en la historia, al pobre Sirius no le hicieron un juicio, simplemente lo condenaron sin escuchar su declaración. Por eso quise arreglar eso.

Umi: ¡¡SI TODOS CONTRA DUMBLEDORE!

Cristal: Ahora quien es la que se excedió con el azúcar **¬¬U**

Umi: Jeje me deje llevar- contesta sonrojada- aun que me alegro que alguien este con el vejete. Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien, bye.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 3: Noticias

Una joven chica de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos azules claros, se detuvo frente a la vieja cabaña que se encontraba en un bosque cerca de Godric Hollow.

Sin tocar, la muchacha entro en la oscura cabaña con un simple movimiento de su varita, la cabaña se notaba mas sombría que la ultima vez que había estado allí, era como si la casa fuera rodeada por un aura de tristeza y soledad

"Remus" llamo suavemente, esperando una contestación; observando con sus ojos zafiro la sala oscura. "Remus, ¿estas aquí?" volvió a llamar, encendiendo las luces de la cabaña, e inmediatamente llevo su mano hasta su boca, para ahogar el grito que deseaba salir de su garganta

La sala estaba completamente destruida, no que hubiera muchos muebles adornándola, pues solamente era utilizada en los días de luna llena, pero el sillón rojo y cómodo se encontraba totalmente destrozado, el piso de madera y las paredes llenas de rasguños, como si un oso o algún animal grande y salvaje se hubiera enfurecido y hubiera destrozado todo. Papales y vidrios estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Pero lo que más le impresiono y tal vez lo que más le dolió, fue ver a aquel hombre de cabellos castaños claros, de piel sumamente pálida y completamente desnudo. En una de las esquinas. Abrasando sus rodillas y su mirada perdida e hinchada de color rojizo, un clara muestra de que había llorado durante horas o tal vez días.

"¡Remus!" exclamo asustada y angustiada mientras se acercaba rápidamente al hombre

Aquel hombre tembloroso y roto era nada mas ni nada menos que Remus Lupin. El cual levanto su mirada, observando a la muchacha de 18 años de ojos zafiros que lo observaba con angustia.

"A-Ariel" la llamo con voz ronca y adolorida, había gritado y aullado durante todos esos días y su garganta estaba reseca

"No hables, dañaras aun mas tu garganta" lo regaño "Merlín, Remus que te has hecho" la muchacha trataba de que las lagrimas de dolor y rabia no escaparan de sus ojos.

El cuerpo no muy músculo pero si bien formado se encontraba lleno de rasguños y cortes, algunos muy profundos pero que ya habían dejado de sangrar

"Iré por la señora Pomfrey, estas heridas son bastante profundas" Antes de la que chica pudiera salir, Remus la tomo del brazo, impidiéndole siquiera levantarse "Remus, necesito ayuda para curarte" protesto, pero el licántropo solo negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el enojo de la chica creciera aun mas, pero al ver aquella mirada dorada, tan triste y vacía, parecía como si aquel hombre fuerte que durante años había enfrentado una de las peores maldiciones del mundo, ya no pudiera mas "de acuerdo" suspiro "Pero debo curarte, así que iré por vendas y medicina a mi casa"

Ariel desapareció de la cabaña, luego de ayudar al licántropo a llegar hasta la cama, que ella reconstruyo con su magia. Cubriéndolo con las sabanas delgadas el cuerpo lastimado del merodeador. Pues este estaba desnudo y ante este 'pequeño' hecho ambos se encontraron sonrojados

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Albus suspiro, acariciando su frente, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenia. No había podido dormir muy bien desde los últimos sucesos ocurrido en el último mes, primero había sido la muerte de James y Lily y todo el revuelo que se había armado en el mundo mágico con la muerte del Señor Oscuro. Luego la captura de Sirius y la condena de este. La pelea con Remus sobre la tenencia de Harry y la desaparición del licántropo, para finalmente la desaparición del propio Harry.

"Albus" McGonagal observo con seriedad al hombre "He traído los últimos informes sobre la búsqueda de Harry" informo dejando unos pergaminos sobre el escritorio del director de Hogwarts

"Muchas gracias, ¿hay alguna pista?" la profesora de Transfiguraciones negó con la cabeza "¿Se han comunicado nuestros espías?" pregunto esperanzado

"Si, pero ninguno sabe nada" respondió con cierta amargura, ambos quedaron en silencio por largo rato antes de que la cabeza de Gryffindor recordara algo "Aun que, Arthur trajo noticias muy interesantes del Ministerio hoy...dijo que Alan Greenleaf esta intentando hacer que **Sirius Black**..." escupió el nombre del traidor como si fuera veneno, aunque claramente se la veía decepcionada "...tenga un juicio justo"

Los ojos azules de Dumbledor se estrecharon, con desconfianza y enojo; "Quiero que investigues y custodies a Greenleaf, no me fió de el...tal vez encontremos una pista de Harry en todo esto" McGonagal asintió con la cabeza "Por cierto, ¿ya han encontrado a Remus?"

"Esta mañana pude comunicarme con Ariel, ella dijo que se haría cargo de buscarlo e informarle lo sucedido" Dumbledore asintió un poco mas relajado, le preocupaba el ultimo de los merodeadores

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Severus Snape se sorprendió al escuchar que la puerta de su laboratorio se abría abruptamente y una joven de 18 años, entraba rápidamente, sin siquiera saludarlo y encabezaba hacia el armario de medicinas que había allí.

"¿Que se supone que haces?" interrogo frunciendo su ceño

"Ah...Hola Sev, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero necesito que me prestes algunas medicinas" explico rápidamente

"¿Donde has estado, ¿Para quien es la medicina, ¿Cual es la prisa?" la chica era imprudente e impulsiva, pero jamás hacia ese tipo de cosas, así que algo debía estar realmente mal

Pero Ariel no contesto, simplemente salio tan rápido como había entrado, sin siquiera despedirse.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

El pequeño Calenglîn observo con sus grandes ojos verdes, todo su alrededor. Era un lugar desconocido y su curiosidad aumentaba, todo era tan diferente a su hogar. Pero estando entre los brazos de aquella mujer rubia de voz suave, tan calida como la de su madre, calmaba sus miedos.

La señora de los galadrim sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches del pequeño, el niño parecía deslumbrado, curioso y temeroso por el lugar que lo rodeaba.

"¿Herinya? -(¿Mi señora?)" la llamo una doncella "Siento interrumpirla pero el príncipe Thalion desea verla" La doncella se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a un joven rubio de ojos azules cielo, vestido con ropas elficas, elegantes y caras en colores azules con el símbolo del reino de Mirkwood

Galadriel sonrió suavemente "¡Mae govannen, Thalion!- (Bienvenido, Thalion)" el príncipe arqueo su cabeza con respeto

"Lady Galadriel" pronuncio con cierta nota de cariño y su mirada cielo se enfoco en el pequeño niño que la señora de la Luz sostenía entre sus brazos. El bebe irradiaba una luz a su alrededor, un aura llena de inocencia pero de poder y sus ojos verde esmeralda, eran atrayentes

Galadriel notando que la mirada del joven príncipe no se despajaba del niño, hablo; "Thalion, quiero que conozcas a Calenglîn Estelion, nuestro príncipe"

"Se parece a su padre, pero su aura y ojos son iguales que a los de Lilian" dijo analizando al pequeño, quien también lo mirada curiosamente a el "Es lindo y estoy seguro que en el futuro será un gran gobernante" declaro luego de unos segundos, algo torpe, pues a pesar de que prácticamente vivía en el mundo mágico mas que en la ciudad Eldar, no estaba tan familiarizado con los niños

Galadriel miro con cariño al príncipe de Mirkwood, sin duda Thalion se parecía mucho a su padre, Legolas. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, además de los rasgos físicos, excepto el hecho de que Legolas era mejor con el arco. Pues su hijo siempre había preferido luchar con espadas y magia y prefería la diplomacia que la lucha. Pero a la hora del combate era tan leal y apasionado como su padre. Y a la hora d las mujeres y los niños...ambos eran un poco torpes o tal vez tímidos. Otra cualidad que compartían.

"Thalion, supongo que has venido para la ceremonia que se realizara esta noche" hablo luego de su reflexión, el príncipe asintió "lamento decirte que tu hermana no asistirá a la reunión"

Thalion se contuvo las ganas de suspirar y maldecid, que rayos le ocurría a su hermana, el tenia una buena excusa, pero ella...ella parecía que se había autoexilia...acaso aun seguía dolida por lo ocurrido...acaso había perdido totalmente la fe y se daría por vencida...no ella era fuerte, se recuperaría

"No te preocupes, sabes que tu hermana es muy terca, pero a la vez es muy fuerte, solo que lo ocurrido últimamente, han hecho que sus recuerdos regresaran y recordara el dolor de la perdida, pero ella volverá, ella siempre vuelve, por que esta es y siempre será su casa"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Ariel termino de envolver el torso y pecho de Remus con las vendas que había traído de la casa de Severus. Aun faltaba que terminara de curar las piernas y brazos del licántropo

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto finalmente Remus, con voz escasa, ya que aun su garganta dolía, a pesar de la poción que la chica le había dado

"McGonagal y los demás estaban preocupados por ti...esta mañana, la profesora pudo comunicarse conmigo y me pidió que te buscaras...pues ella ya te había buscado, pero no te había encontrado y tenia la esperanza de que yo lo hiciera y no se equivoco, pude encontrarse" informo

"No es extraño, tu sabias que yo estaría aquí" hablo con voz fría "Aun que hubiera preferido que no vinieras"

Los ojos azules de la chica se mostraron dolidos, al parecer, todos le guardaban rencor y pensaban que ella también era una traidora. Ya nadie confiaba en ella. Sus hermanos estaban o muertos o encerrados, mientras que el resto de su familia no quería saber nada con ella y sus amigos, ahora ya no confiaban en ella. Pero había ignorado todo eso, siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte y no se permitía agobiar por esas cosas, pero...el rechazo que estaba sufriendo por el licántropo dolía mil veces más.

Termino de curarlo en silencio, sus ojos de vez en cuando trataban de encontrarse con los dorados de Remus, pero este la rechazaba con cierto asco y despecho

"He terminado. Toma esta poción, ayudara a calmar el dolor" Remus la bebió con desconfianza, pero la bebió sabiendo que la chica no se iría al menos que la bebiera y lo que mas quería era que se fuera

"Ya puedes irte" dijo tratando de contener la calma

"¿es tanto tu odio hacia mi?" pregunto en un tono neutral,

Remus simplemente la miro fijamente, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, y si las miradas pudieras matar ella ya estaría muerta en el suelo. Aun que el corazón de la chica se removió ante la mirada llena de odio, rabia y amargura.

"Bien...solo quería que supieras que esta noche habrá una reunión de la Orden y Dumbledore quiere que todos estemos presentes" dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir de la cabaña

Remus solo asintió y ella cerró la puerta tras ella, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en su departamento, en el centro de Londres muggle.

Sabia que si se quedaba, el lobo que Remus llevaba por dentro seria capas de destrozarla, por el simple hecho que llevaba la misma sangre de aquel ser que había traicionado a los merodeadores, por el simple hecho de ser la hermana menor de Sirius Black, el hombre que había arruinado la vida de tantos...pero que ella aun seguía creyendo inocente

"Hermano...yo aun sigo creyendo en ti" murmuro suavemente viendo la fotografía en donde sus dos hermanos mayores se encontraban abrasándola sobre los hombros y sonriendo a la cámara "No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, no dejare que la tristeza me agobie...no importa lo que digan" susurro

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Remus observo como la puerta de la cabaña se cerraba, dejándolo nuevamente solo en esa frió y solitario lugar. Con su corazón desesperanzado y dolido. Sabía que había tratado mal a Ariel y que ella no era culpable de lo que había hecho Sirius

Ella simplemente era la hermana menor de Sirius y Regulus. No tenia ninguna culpa de lo que sus hermanos y familia habían hecho, pero llevaba la misma sangre traidora por sus venas y su parte humana desconfiaba de ella y sufría cuando la veía.

Mientras que su parte lobuna era la que protegía a Ariel. Diciéndole que ella siempre lo había defendido y cuidado.

Pero eso ya era parte del pasado, el nunca le haría daño, pero ya no podían estar juntos, ya no podían ser amigos siquiera...no podía correr el mismo riesgo que con Sirius.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Todos se encontraban en silencio, esperando con ansias el mensaje de Dumbledore, el cual se encontrado sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y con sus ojos azules recorrieron cada uno de los miembros que se encontraban en la sala. Sus ojos se detuvieron en dos personas en particular, Remus Jhon Lupin y Ariel Lucero Black.

Ariel se encontraba junto a Severus y del otro lado se encontraba Remus, el cual ignoraba las miradas de muerte de Severus al igual que la presencia de la chica.

Las cosas no serian fácil, la noticia de la desaparición de Harry no era muy conocida por todos los miembros de la Orden, solo unos pocos, los que estaban dedicados a la investigación y el hallazgo del muchacho lo sabían, los demás seguían pensando que el muchacho estaba con sus tíos. Y ahora había llegado el momento de revelar la verdad y además debían informar de la noticia de Sirius Black y Alan Greenleaf.

Las noticias afectarían mucho a todos los miembros pero en especial a Ariel y Remus.

Dumbledore se puso de pie e inmediatamente la sala cayo en un absoluto silencio, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, pues a pesar de que había pasado un mes y tres días desde la muerte de Voldemort, aun el temor existía.

"Como todos sabemos, Voldemort se ha ido" la mayoría de las personas se estremeció e incluso retrocedieron un paso ante ese nombre, a excepción de unas pocas personas, entre ellos Severus y Ariel, que permanecieron con su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, sin duda alguna sus dos mejores espías; "Pero no creo que esta sea la ultima vez que lo veamos, a el o a sus mortifagos. Por eso pienso que la Orden debe continuar activa. No solo por el hecho del Señor Oscuro...sino también por que en el ultimo mes han ocurrido cosas demasiado extrañas" los miembros que no estaban enterados de la desaparición de Harry, se miraron dudosos y extrañados "Harry Potter ha desaparecido, " anuncio

Las reacciones fueron inmediatas, los murmullos de curiosidad y temor rodearon la sala, pero la reacción de Remus fue diferente, se quedo estático, con sus ojos grandemente abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas

"Sus tíos niegan el saber lo ocurrido y a través de la poción de la verdad hemos averiguado que ellos están diciendo la verdad, al parecer la noche en que dejamos a Harry en la casa de sus tíos, alguien lo secuestro, sin dejar rastro alguno. Nuestro equipo de investigación y espionaje han estado buscando desceradamente alguna pista, pero no hemos encontrado nada de el" informo McGonagal, la encargada de la búsqueda

"Pero esa no son las únicas malas noticias que tenemos. En el Ministerio se ha corrido el rumor de que un abogado judicial, Alan Greenleaf, uno de los miembros más jóvenes del ministerio pero con grandes capacidades. Ha pedido que Sirius Black tenga un juicio Oral, frente a la Corte real" informo Dumbledore

"Eso no puede ser, Black merece el beso del dementor, es un traidor" grito uno de los miembros, enfurecido; "Si no hubiera sido por Black, los Potter aun estarían con vida" apoyo otro miembro; "No merece compasión" exclamo otro miembros "El vendió su alma al Señor Oscuro al igual que toda su familia, ningún Black merece nada justo, solo la muerte y la deshonra...después de todo no son mas que los perros falderos del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos, piel clara y ojos chocolate, la cual observo fijamente a Ariel

Todos los demás miembros observaron a una de las últimas Black, con desprecio. Pero esta permaneció inexpresiva.

"Acaso no dices nada para defenderte, **Mortifaga**" volvió a decir la muchacha de ojos chocolate "Acaso no puedes negar que tu y todos los miembros de tu familia, no son mas que ratas inmundas, que vendieron su alma al demonio"

"Es suficiente Karen" Dumbedore la regaño "Ariel es una de nuestros mejores espías, que arriesga su vida en las filas contrarias para traernos información útil. En el pasado gracias a ellos, pudimos detener varios ataques y estar preparados contra Voldemort y sus Mortifagos"

"Pero eso no niega lo que es, una Mortifaga" exclamo la castaña

"Si no puedes controlarte Karen, te sugiero que salgas" hablo firmemente el director de Hogwarts

La mujer de ojos chocolates miro fijamente al anciano frente a ella, se veía poderoso y decidido. Haciéndola estremecer, por lo que opto por cerrar su boca y volver a tomar asiento al lado de Remus.

La reunión continuo por dos horas mas, pero ni Remus ni Ariel pronunciaron una palabra, Ariel por que sabia que solo seria gastar saliva y esfuerzo, ya nadie la escuchaba mientras que Remus, simplemente trataba de contenerse y de pensar que era lo que pudo haber ocurrido con Harry...Merlín, debían encontrarlo, ese pequeño era lo único que le quedaba y no deseaba perderlo, el lobo dentro de el, insistía en que debía encontrar y proteger al pequeño cachorro.

"Remus, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Karen a su compañero, este simplemente la miro un segundo antes de cabecear débilmente y regalarle una débil sonrosa a la chica castaña "No te preocupes, lo encontraremos, te lo aseguro" apoyo su mano en el hombro del licántropo, regalándole una sonrisa pequeña

"Agradezco tu apoyo Karen" de reojo vio como Severus y Ariel mantenían una conversación entre susurros

"No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos" tomo las manos del licántropo entre las suyas, con una sonrisa coqueta, viéndole reojo a la que anteriormente había sido su amiga

"¿Te sientes bien?" le pregunto Severus a su amiga

"Si Sev. Pero estoy preocupada por Harry, realmente hemos estado buscando por un mes y no hemos tenido noticias, ni siquiera una pista por donde comenzar y ahora con lo de mi hermano...las cosas se complican cada vez mas"

"¿Sigues pensando que es inocente?"

"Si...conozco a mi hermano, el no es capas de traicionar a alguien que ama y el realmente amaba a James y Lily. Pero especialmente a Harry...ese niño era la mayor alegría de mi hermano...aun que siempre se quejaba de como este siempre jugaba con su hermano y delicado cabello" sonrió con melancolía recordando como su hermano protestaba por que su ahijado tomaba su cabellos con las manos sucias...a veces su hermano actuaba como un verdadero niño

"Sea lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir o vayas a hacer, ten cuidado" advirtió "No solo por los Mortifagos sino también por la Orden, especialmente por estos últimos...no te perdonaran un error"

"Lo se, tu también debes tener cuidado" Severus se encogió de hombros no dándole mucha importancia, a el no le preocupaban ese tipo de cosas

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Cristal: Disculpen la demora, pero es que la escuela y los últimos exámenes, nos están matando y no nos dejan tiempo para renovar los capi, pido mil disculpa por el atraso de los fics, una vez que terminen los exámenes, trataremos de ponernos de inmediato al corriente con los fics que tenemos. pero hasta entonces, pedimos que nos tengan paciencias y no dejen de leer los fics. hoy no voy a poder contestar los reviews, pero los hemos leído todos y les agradecemos muchísimo su apoyo incondicional.

Sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 4: Libertad

Anéthiel suspiro por enésima vez durante esa mañana, hacia un par de días había sido la fiesta de presentación del príncipe Calenglîn Estelion. Y aun que primeramente se había negado a asistir, su hermano, Sulima y parte de su conciencia habían hecho que asistiera a la gran fiesta que se realizaba en la ciudad Eldar.

Al principio había estado todo muy bien se había reencontrado con sus viejos amigos, Arothir Elrohirion, Celebrimbor Elladanion y Celebwen Lindorie, hijos de Elrohir y Elladan. También con su tía, Cathelin Elric, la señora de los vampiros y amiga de su madre, además de su propia familia, pero a la hora de la presentación de Calenglîn, todos sus sentidos la habían abandonado y se había perdido en la belleza, poder e inocencia que despedía el pequeño y estaba segura que no había sido la única afectada.

Pero lo más impresionante fue ver en los ojos de aquella criatura a Salazar, Rowena, Helga y Godric.

Prácticamente el verlo, había traído recuerdos de su adolescencia, cuando aun era una joven de 16 años...cuando por primera y única vez había sentido el amor en su corazón.

Por que en los ojos de Calenglîn lo había visto a EL.

Era cierto que el pequeño había heredado los ojos de su madre, la intensidad, el poder, la bondad e inocencia, que se reflejaban en ellos eran diferentes a los ojos de Lilian.

Suspiro nuevamente mientras sacudía su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Su deber ahora era concentrarse en terminar de leer los manuscritos y averiguar el paradero de los demás herederos.

"¿Aranel? -(¿Princesa?)" La princesa de Mirkwood se sorprendió al ver a Sulima en la puerta del despacho

"¿Man ta raika? (¿Qué ocurre?)" pregunto sobresaltada

Sulima suspiro pero mentalmente sonrió, sabiendo el por que la princesa estaba tan distraída. Anéthiel había estado actuando muy extraña desde que había vuelto de la fiesta que se había llevado a cavo en la ciudad Eldar.

"Alexandra y Jane han llegado" informo dejando para después sus pensamientos

Anéthiel asintió y Sulima dejo pasar a dos mujeres, una de ellas tenis cabellos castaños claros y ojos chocolate mientras que la otra tenia cabellos negros y ojos plata. Sus aliadas y espías en el mundo mágico.

"Bienvenidas, desean tomar algo" ambas negaron y Sulima procedió a retirarse, en realidad ella era la sanadora del lugar, pero muy pocas personas habitaban Minas Tirith y no había mucho que hacer ahí, por lo que se había mudado para ayudar a la princesa en sus investigaciones "¿Que información tienes?"

"Muchas cosas han pasado en este ultimo mes, majestad" dijo Alexandra, la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos plata

"Los Mortifagos han estado muy nerviosos desde la muerte del Señor Oscuro, pero extrañamente Lucius, Nott y otros que formaban el circulo de preferencia del Señor Oscuro han estado tranquilos, aun que primeramente, habían estado bastante intranquilos, y hace una semana, de la nada, lograron calmarse e incluso parecían aliviados" hablo Jane, Anéthiel asintió, pidiéndole que prosiguiera "Anoche hubo una reunión en donde los cabecillas decidieron que por el momento todo quedaría disuelto, los Mortifagos podrán seguir como si nunca hubieran estado en las filas de Señor Oscuro. Aun que dejaron bien en claro que esta no seria la ultima vez que ellos actuarían"

"La Orden del Fénix sigue nerviosa y alterada por la desaparición del joven Potter, hace una semana dieron el anuncio oficial de su desaparición y también dijeron que había una posibilidad de que el joven Black fuera llevado a juicio" ante esto la Elda sonrió débilmente

"Eso esta confinado, mi hermano me lo dijo el otro día. Sirius Black es inocente y es por eso que mi hermano y otros han estado investigando"

"Yo sabia que Ariel tenia razón al decir que su hermano era inocente y que el guardián era Pettigrew y no Sirius" la princesa asintió "pero nadie le creyó, ni siquiera Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore..." suspiro la elfa -El perderá la confianza de sus aliados si sigue equivocándose tanto- pensó- "¿Eso es todo?"

"No, Dumbledore no disolverá la Orden del Fénix, por lo que pude averiguar, el piensa que el espíritu del Señor Oscuro sigue rondando por este mundo y es por eso que puso a varios agentes a buscarlo"

"Muy bien, gracias por su trabajo y recuerden que si llega a ocurrir algo mas, no duden en recurrir a mi, pero no expongan sus vidas" ambas asintieron para luego retirarse

Anéthiel camino hasta las grandes ventanas del estudio, desde allí se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad blanca, su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras que Alexandra y Jane le habían dicho. Dumbledore había hecho lo correcto al no disolver la orden, ella también tenía la certeza de que Voldemort volvería y mejor estar preparado. La actitud de los Mortifagos lo confirmaba, ellos eran crueles y aun que ya no tuvieran a su líder, ellos seguirían con los objetivos que su amo había dejado anteriormente. Pero que se calmaran era algo totalmente improvisto, al menos que haya sido el propio Voldemort quien lo haya ordenado, para confundir al enemigo...aun que aun habían piezas sueltas en ese rompecabezas...como por ejemplo;

"¿Como puede sobrevivir una persona que fue casi totalmente destruida, Sulima?" pregunto a la nada, pero ella sabia que la sanadora estaba allí

"Con magia" respondió inocentemente aun que sus ojos brillaron con astucia

La elfa sonrió, su amiga a veces podía tener un lado sádico que la asustaba, pero su respuesta era correcta

"Exacto, pero su poder ha disminuido y su magia es casi nula" aclaro la princesa "a menos...de que tomes el poder de otro...pero de quien" pensó en voz alta

"O de que" corrigió la sanadora

Los ojos dorados de Anéthiel se estrecharon, con enojo y rabia. El día de ayer había recibido una carta de los mellizos Celebrimbor y Celebwen. En donde le comentaban que había habido varias muertes de criaturas mágicas, especialmente de Unicornios en varias zonas de Inglaterra e Irlanda

"Sulima, prepara mi equipaje" ordeno, buscando la carta de los mellizos

"¿Que piensas hacer?" pregunto algo temerosa

"Ir en su búsqueda, vigilarlo y si es posible destruirlo" sus ojos se clavaron en los de la mujer, quien solo asintió tristemente, deseando que todo saliera bien y que regresara viva.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Ariel entro en la celda húmeda y oscura, sus piel estaba erizada por el frió que ocasionaban los dementores en aquel lugar.

Sus ojos azules vagaron por todo el lugar hasta detenerse ante la figura de unos hombres mayores que ella, cabellos negros desordenados y sucios, piel pálida y ojos vacíos de color azul.

"H-hermano" susurro, esta era la primera vez que visitaba a Sirius en la cárcel y la imagen la había dejado pasmada, su hermano solamente había pasado tres meses presos pero eso era suficiente para ocasionar que aquel hombre de carácter alegre y jubiloso quedara totalmente destrozado.

Malditos dementores, que habían causado ese daño físico y mental a Sirius, maldito Crouch por haberlo encerrado sin saber lo sucedido, y malditos aquellos que habían abandonado a su hermano a su suerte.

Por primera vez en sus 18 años, Ariel Lucero Black sintió un odio aun mas profundo por el que sentía por el mismísimo Voldemort, que se dirigía a Dumbledore, Remus y el resto de la Orden, incluso a ella misma, por haber permitido esto.

"Sirius" se acerco hasta el

Sirius escucho la voz familia y consoladora de su hermana, en medio de aquella espesa niebla de oscuridad en que los dementores y la culpa de esos tres largos meses lo habían sometido. Era como una pequeña luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Sus ojos se fijaron ante la muchacha pero su mente tardo en darse cuenta que no era una ilusión y que aun no estaba del todo demente.

"Ari...el" la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y Sirius levanto una mano para poder acariciar la mejilla de su hermana

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los de ella estaban llenos de preocupación, dolor y consuelo mientras que los de Sirius estaban llenos de culpa.

Culpa...por que el era el causante de la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos...culpa por ser el causante de que Harry no tuviera padres...culpa por haber desconfiado de Remus y no de Peter y no haber confiado en el juicio de Lily.

"Oh Siri, no te preocupes muy pronto te sacaremos de aquí" la muchacha abraso a su hermano

"No, yo tengo la culpa" dijo con voz ronca, había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar "Yo los mate" Ariel lo miro perpleja "Yo soy el causante de que Lily y James estén muertos...de que Harry ya no tenga padres"

"¡No digas eso Sirius!" exclamo "Tu no eres el culpable, tu no eras el guardián, tu no los entregaste a Voldemort, fue Pettigrew"

"Pero yo fui el de la idea, yo desconfié de Remus e hice que James pusiera a Peter como su guardián...debí haber escuchado mas a Lily...a ti...debí haber confiado mas en Remus...yo fui el causante de todo...James y Lily deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas, deben estar odiándome"

"No Siri, tu hiciste lo que creíste correcto, James y Lily no te culpan, de eso estoy segura" hablo suavemente, tratando de consolarlo "además, necesitas salir de aquí, para probarles a todos que eres inocente y proteger a Harry"

Ante la mención de su ahijado, Sirius bajo sus ojos, como podía protegerlo cuando el había sido el causante de tanto daño.

Ariel al ver la mirada de su hermano, frunció su ceño y tomo la barbilla de su hermano, haciendo que esta la viera a los ojos; "¿O acaso piensas romper la promesa que le hiciste a James y Lily de que si algo le sucedía a ellos, tu lo cuidarías como un padre?" recordó "además, ahora mas que nunca el te necesita...no sabemos...pero...necesitas salir de aquí para encontrarlo"

"¿Encontrarlo?"

"Si, Sirius. Harry desapareció, sabemos que esta vivo pero cuando lo dejaron con sus tíos, el desapareció...alguien lo secuestro" informo "Así que decide; O te quedas aquí hasta que mueras retorciéndote en tu piedad y culpa y romper la promesa que has hecho O sales y demuestras tu inocencia, para buscar, encontrar, criar y proteger a TU ahijado" Ariel sabia que sus palabras habían sido...duras...pero su paciencia se había agotado

Sirius apretó sus puños, pensado en las palabras de su hermana, a veces ella podía ser dura y cruel, pero lo que había dicho era verdad. Tenia que cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, su hermano y también a Lily.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella, con decisión; "Saldré de aquí y demostrare mi inocencia, para cumplir con la promesa que les hice a mis dos mejores amigos" aseguro

"Perfecto" dijo Alan desde la puerta de la celda

"¿Quien es usted?" pregunto confundido

"El es Alan Greenleaf, tu abogado. El fue quien convenció a la Corte Suprema a que te concedieran un juicio oral" explico Ariel

"Gracias" dijo sinceramente

"Guarde las gracias para otro momento señor Black, para cuando sea libre" respondió solemnemente Alan

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Elrond, el anterior señor de Rivendel. Miro con ternura a su nieto y protegido, Harry James Potter o mejor conocido como Calenglîn. De cierta manera el pequeño le traía recuerdos de cuando el, había criado a sus hijos pero sobre todo de Aragorn. Su hijo adoptivo. Ambos eran muy parecidos, tenían un gran futuro por delante, difícil pero que si lograban superar las pruebas, lograría la felicidad anhelada.

"Es un camino muy difícil el que atravesaras mi pequeño" dijo acariciando los cabellos del pequeño, quien lo miro extrañado, tratando de comprender esas palabras

"Pero el no recorrerá ese camino solo Ata´da (abuelo)" dijo una voz femenina

"No, no lo hará Celebwen" miro con cariño a su nieta mayor, quien era muy parecida a Arwen, pero con el cabello lacio y ojos plata "Pero aun así será difícil y temo que no pueda superar algunas pruebas"

"Ata´da" suspiro "No debes preocuparte, Calenglîn ya posee un gran ángel de la guarda. Ella cuidara muy bien de el, cuando el momento llegue, además muchos de los herederos lo apoyaran. Ten fe"

Elrond asientito, no muy convencido, Harry era humano a pesar de ser parte elfo y mago. Y, el había visto durante todos estos años las cosas terrible de la humanidad y temía que el poder que Harry portaba fuera codiciado por otros y si el niño caía en las manos equivocadas o era influido de mala manera, todo el sacrificio que habían hecho durante años, no, siglos, seria en vano.

"¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí, Celebwen?"Cuestión luego de unos minutos

Celebwen le entrego una copia del Profeta mientras ella jugaba con el pequeño, Elrond miro el periódico y suspiro con alivio al leer el titular;

_**"SIRIUS BLACK FUE DECLARADO INOCENTE"**_

"Veo que Thalion lo ha conseguido" dijo luego de un momento

"Uma (Si)" hablo orgullosa "El juicio duro alrededor de cinco horas, pero finalmente al usar la poción de la verdad, consiguieron liberarlo y ahora las autoridades buscan a Pettigrew" Elrond asintió "También han anunciado oficialmente la desaparición de Harry" agrego la elfa "el mundo mágico entro en caos a través de eso, aun que muchos lo creen muerto"

"Y es mejor que así lo crean" Celebwen miro extrañada a su abuelo "Para Harry será mejor así, el podrá tener una vida libre cuando vuelva al mundo mágico, sin necesidad de títulos ni renombres que lo acrediten de fama, en donde puede caer en la soledad y codicia" hablo con sabiduría

"Sin embargo, es triste y dolorosos para aquellos que aman al pequeño"

"Lo es, pero...es necesario para su seguridad..." murmuro "Además volverán a reencontrarse cuando el vaya a Hogwarts, no es algo eterno"

"Lo se...pero las personas no lo reconocerán a través de la cicatriz, después de todo, Harry es famoso por ella" Celebwen acaricio la frente del pequeño, justo donde se encontraba la cicatriz en forma de relámpago

"Por eso hemos pensado en ocultársela" dijo Celeborn, quien acababa de entrar a las habitaciones del pequeño

"¿Como?"

"No podemos curarla, pero podemos aplicarle un hechizo de ocultación...Para el mundo mágico, Calenglîn solamente será Harry Estelion" declaro el Eldar mayor

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Dumbledore suspiro mientras frotaba su frente, había sido dos días desde que Sirius había sido liberado, por supuesto el y toda la Orden, pero especialmente EL. Habían tenido que ofrecerle una disculpa al merodeador y su hermana.

"Pase" dijo cuando escucho que la puerta era golpeada "Ah, Sirius, pasa y siéntate" ofreció una silla para el merodeador, pero este la rechazo rápidamente

"¿Que es lo que quieres Albus?" pregunto secamente, las heridas del merodeador estaban frescas

"Simplemente quiero conversar contigo" pidió

"No tengo tiempo para escucharte, mi ahijado fue secuestrado y debo encontrarlo"

"Sirius" exigió "Se que estas preocupado por el, pero hace apenas dos días que lograste salir de prisión y desde entonces no te has tomado la molestia de descansar y recuperarte. Buscando a ciegas no encontraras nada"

"Pero por lo menos lo intento" protesto "No puedo descansar, hace mas de un mes de que Harry desapareció y nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera los Dursley. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido del aire y lo peor es que las personas dicen que en realidad el esta muerto" paso una mano por sus cabellos "¡No puedo descansar, debo encontrarlo!"

"Tranquilo. Poniéndote así no lograras nada. Yo también estoy preocupado por Harry, no eres el único que desea su bienestar"

"¿Entonces por que lo enviaste con los Dursley en primer lugar?"

"Por que ellos son su familia y es el mejor lugar para ocultarlo de los seguidores de Voldemort" explico

Ambos se miraron fijamente, quedando en silencio. Albus saco una pequeña carta de entre todos sus papeles y se la dio a Sirius.

"¿que es esto?"

"Léela, es de una amiga"

Sirius abrió la carta, simplemente era una frase corta, pero que sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, llenaba su corazón de esperanza "El elegido volverá a ustedes, cuando el tiempo llegue. S. D." leyó "¿Quien es S. D?"

"Mi nuera. Sulima Dumbledore" explico

"No sabia que tenias una nuera, ni siquiera que tenias un hijo" los ojos azules de Sirius se abrieron desconcertados y sorprendidos

"Jeje, hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi" rió "Sulima es la esposa de mi hijo mayor, quien falleció hace 20 años. Ella desapareció luego del nacimiento de mi nieta, Crystin y hace varios años supe que estaba viviendo en América"

"¿Pero que tienes que ver ella con Harry?"

"Tal vez nada, pero mi nuera, es una vidente, muy poderosa. Le mande una carta preguntando si ella sabría algo y esta fue su respuesta"

"¿Acaso ella sabe el paradero de Harry, donde puedo encontrarla, quiero hablar con ella?"

"Lamentablemente si ella sabe algo, no lo dirá y no se donde puedes encontrarla, como dije, hace cinco años supe que estaba en América, pero no tengo ni idea donde se encuentre en estos momentos. Ella es una medi-maga y vieja por todo el mundo junto con su hija. En estos momentos podría estar en África o Japón" explico angustiado, luego de un momento volvió a hablar "¿Que piensas hacer ahora?"

"Seguir buscando"

"Por que no te quedas aquí" propuso "Estoy seguro de que Harry volverá y este es el mejor lugar. Necesito que alguien tome el puesto de profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Confió en lo que Sulima me dijo es verdad, solo tenemos que ser pacientes"

"¿Y que si esta equivocada?"

"Lo dudo, pero si es así, entonces ya veremos lo que haremos, pero de todas manera la Orden seguirá buscando a Harry"

Sirius suspiro, pensando en lo que haría, si la mujer estaba en lo correcto, Harry volvería a ellos y el mejor lugar para esperarlo era Hogwarts. Además si la Orden seguía con la búsqueda, el podía sentirse mas tranquilo.

"De acuerdo" acepto

"Perfecto, solo tienes que firmar unos cuantos papeles" Sirius asintió "Solo tienes que hablar con Bins. Para que te coloquen en un cuarto y listo" sonrió con sus ojos chispeando"

"Tengo el presentimiento de que esto de alguna manera no me va a gustar" murmuro antes de retirarse

Minerva entro poco después, pareciendo desconcertada.

"¿Albus, es cierto que Sirius va a tomar el puesto de maestro de Defensa?" el director cabeceo con una gran sonrisa "Pero Severus esta tomando este año el puesto de Profesor de Pociones. Pero eso dos no se soportan"

"Lo se, pero tendrán que hacerlo, por que desde ahora esta será su casa" respondió tranquilamente "Minerva no crees que los próximos años serán muy entretenidos" sus ojos brillaron a través de sus lentes, haciendo que la mujer suspirara- y se pondrá mas interesante cuando Harry regrese- pensó silenciosamente

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Cristal: ¡Si! ¡¡Al fin termine este capi, pensé que no lo terminaría nunca!

Umi: Aja, te has tardado...nuevamente

Cristal: Si, lo siento, pero es que...no tengo tiempo ni tampoco se muy bien como va a continuar esto...pero poco a poco esta saliendo.

Umi: Pon las excusas que quiera, pero dime ¿CUANDO SALDRA MI HARRY?

Cristal: Aun no estoy muy segura, pero si mis cálculos no están equivocados, el próximo capitulo, Harry ya va a ir a Hogwats y la historia empezara a basarse mas en el.

Umi: bueno, hoy no podremos contestar sus mensajes pero los hemos leído y queremos agradecerles su apoyo a todos, especialmente a:

**Lady Tomoe, Ginger, The angel of the dreams, Clawy, Elementh Reload, MerlinJJ y HADA **

Cristal Y Umi: Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, sigan dejando Reviews

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 5: Demonio de ojos rojos

Las criaturas del bosque oscuro se encontraban inquietas y temerosas, al más mínimo movimiento, eran ahuyentadas. Una sombra alargada se movía entra la oscuridad con si flotara en el aire. Sus ojos afilados y rojos, fijos en su próxima victima. Una criatura de luz, un unicornio.

El relincho lastimero fue lo único que irrumpió aquel pesado silencio que se había formado en aquella atmósfera pesada

Otra inocente victima había caído antes aquel demonio maldito. Bebedor de sangre de las criaturas de luz. Un pecado que ni siquiera los vampiros o demonios bajos cometían.

Mientras a unos metros de allí, una figura delgada y alta se movía rápidamente entre los árboles. Esta vez no permitiría que escapara, había estado persiguiendo al demonio durante 9 años por casi toda Europa y ahora, que cada vez estaba mas cerca. No permitiría que volviera a matar a otra criatura sin pagar por su pecado.

Sus labios pálidos absorbieron rápidamente la sangre de color plata. Llenándose de vida pero a la vez de muerte. Finalmente después de tantos años de haberse alimentado de antas criaturas, tenía la fuerza suficiente para ocupar el cuerpo de otro humano y había encontrado otra fuente de poder, que no solo le devolvería su cuerpo y poder sino también le brindaría más.

Sus labios se alejaron del cuello del unicornio al mismo momento que una flecha, pasaba zumbando cerca de su cabeza, clavándose en la corteza de algún árbol cercano.

Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en su cazador y sonrió con desprecio, antes de huir del lugar. Si bien había recuperado algo de su poder, no lo malgastaría luchando, en esos momentos necesitaba ahorrar cuanta energía fuera posible.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Alan Greenleaf, suspiro con fastidio al ver la fotografía de Fudge y Malfoy, además de otros integrales del ministerio, que adornaban una pequeña parte del Profeta. Los Malfoy habían ofrecido una cena de caridad, a la cual habían asistido muchas personas de las familias más prestigiosas del mundo mágico. Que tan hipócritas podían ser los humanos. Pensó.

Suspirando y negando mentalmente, se volvió a mirar por la ventana de su despacho, habían pasado ocho años desde que Crouch había 'renunciado', por así decirlo. Y desde entonces Fudge había sido el Ministro. Pero sinceramente el joven Eldar no sabía quien de los dos era más incompetente.

"Señor Greenleaf, tienes un visitante" informo su secretaria, luego de entrar al despacho

"¿Pensé que no teníamos ninguna visita programada esta mañana?" dijo sin voltear

"No. No tenemos señor. Pero ella insiste en que quiere verlo" Alan se volvió a su secretaria con ojos confuso "Es la señorita Black" agrego

"Entonces hazla pasar" Alan sonrió y su secretaria abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a la mas joven de los Black

El Eldar lucio sorprendido al ver como aquella joven de 18 años se había convertido en una mujer de 28 años que más bien lucia como una joven de 23 años. Aunque los rastros infantiles habían desaparecido dejando apreciar a una joven mujer de mirada madura, triste pero dulce. Que tanto había cambiado la mujer en esos 7 años que no la veía, cuando esta había decidido realizar un viaje a los Estados Unidos, para realizar un Postgrado en su carrera de medi-maga.

"Buenos días Alan" saludo Ariel cortésmente

"Ariel, tanto tiempo sin verte" Realmente el elfo se sentía feliz de verla, en el tiempo que se habían conocido antes de que ella se fuera a América para estudiar, se habían hecho buenos amigos y ambos compartían muchos secretos e incluso mientras la joven Black estudia en el extranjero habían seguido manteniendo contacto

"Siete años son demasiado, pero el tiempo no corre para ti, Mellon nin"

Alan se sorprendió ante esto, jamás le había contado a su amiga que era un Eldar, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras la joven sonreía traviesa mente. Finalmente recordó las palabras de su abuelo y las de Celebwen. La familia Black ocultaba muchos secretos, especialmente la última generación.

"¿Como?" pregunto confundido

"Digamos que mi sangre no es tan pura" susurro "Ahora entiendo el rechazo de mis padres" murmuro mientras sonreía tristemente

"Ya veo. Entonces supongo que ya sabes"

"Si, se muchas cosas. Cathelin me ha enterado de mucho" Alan lucio algo avergonzado por el tono acusador de la mujer "Y entiendo lo que tu y tu gente han hecho Thalion. Y lo agradezco inmensamente" agrego sonriendo alegremente "Pero este no es el mejor lugar para conversar sobre esto...las paredes tiene oídos"

"¿Entonces, esta noche nos veremos en el restaurante de siempre?" pregunto esperanzado

"Como en los viejos tiempos, solo que esta vez tratare de no llorar por cierto licántropo" dijo divertida y Alan sonrió con nostalgia

"Bien no me incomodaría tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente" esas palabras habían escapado de su boca y ambos se encontraron ruborizándose

"Te veré esta noche. Iré a ver a mi hermano" dijo algo nerviosa, partiendo rápidamente del estudio

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Los pasos resonaban en aquel oscuro pasillo, que era iluminado por las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes de piedra. Luego de haber subido una larga escalera y de haber atravesado varios pasillos, se encontró en un corredor lleno de cuadros, armaduras y otros adornos.

Finalmente sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de roble con picaportes de oro italiano y algunos gravados en la madera.

Suspirando, entro sin anunciar, encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos rojos oscuros, piel pálida y ojos chocolate.

"¿Volvió a escaparse?" pregunto la pelirroja

"Si y lo peor es que ya no puedo detectar su presencia como antes" murmuro molesta, quitándose la capa, revelando una larga cabellera dorada

La pelirroja acaricio los cabellos finos y ondulados de la princesa Anéthiel. Quien suspiro cansadamente. había sido muchos años que había perseguido al espíritu de Lord Voldemort. Y sabia que cada vez, este recobraba su fortaleza y se hacia mas difícil seguirle los pasos. Si las cosas seguían de esta manera, Voldemort volvería y el infierno estallaría nuevamente, tanto para los magos, inmortales y muggles.

"No te preocupes mi pequeña. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara" dijo la señora de los vampiros

"Lo se tía Cathelin" asintió, mirando fijamente la luna llena

"¿Recibiste carta de Sulima, cierto?" pregunto Cathelin

"Si. Al parecer han encontrado a los demás herederos, incluyendo a los del príncipe Imrahil" Miro nerviosamente a la pelirroja quien no mostró emoción alguna.

"¿Vas a regresar a Minas Tirith o a la ciudad Eldar?"

"No. Tengo otra misión. Debo ayudar a Celebrimbor con la nueva ciudad Eldar"

"Oh si, había escuchado que durante los ultimo diez años, estaban comenzando a volver hacia las viejas ciudades de la Tierra Media, que los elfos habitaban y las estaban reconstruyendo"

"Así es. Arothir esta reconstruyendo Rivendell mientras Celebrimbor esta reconstruyendo Ithilien" informo

"Bien, supongo que te iras pronto..." murmuro algo melancólica

"Mañana por la mañana tengo que partir hacia allá" la pelirroja sonrió tristemente "pero no te preocupes, prometo visitarte pronto"

"Bien, por que me haces mucha falta pequeña mía" Anéthiel rió entre dientes, mas de mil años y aun su familia la consideraba una niña, especialmente la señora de los vampiros.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Si Severus no hubiera tenido tanta practica en ocultar sus sentimientos, en esos momentos su mandíbula estaría colgando de la impresión.

La risa traviesa y los ojos azules chispearon con diversión, trajeron recuerdos de su juventud y solo confirmaron que aquella mujer frente a el, era nada menos que una de sus mas buenas amigas. Ariel Black.

"Oh Sev esperaba una bienvenida mas calida, después de todo hace años que no nos vemos"

"Y veo que los años no han cambiado nada en ti. Sigues siendo la misma mocosa" Severus dijo tratando de que su voz no cambiara mucho, pero Ariel conocía muy bien a su amigo y la mueca en su cara y sus ojos, eran mas que suficiente para saber que se veía feliz de verla.

"Y tu el mismo gruñón" contradijo "Y yo que pensé que la vida de casado te haría mas suave" la mujer le saco la lengua al ver la mirada severa de su amigo, demostrándole que ese tipo de mirada no la intimidaban "Bueno, me vas a dejar pasar o me tendrás toda la tarde aquí"

Severus parpadeo, no se había dado cuenta que la chica estaba parada desde hace un buen rato, en la entrada de la casa. "No necesitas invitación para entrar a esta casa. Pues también es tu casa" su tono se hablando

"¡Te extrañe mucho Sev!" Severus se vio siendo asfixiado por el abraso de la mujer, quien no había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que la vio, seguía teniendo esa espíritu infantil...al igual que su hermano.

"Ariel...no puedo respirar" dijo dificultosamente, preguntándose como tenia tanta fuerza teniendo esa apariencia tan delgada y delicada.

"Jeje lo siento" rompió el abraso riendo nerviosa "Pero dime donde están mi cuñada y mis sobrinos"

"Están en Francia de vacaciones, yo me uniré después a ellos" tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala de Manor Snape, indicándole a Ariel que también se sentara

"Oh, yo había traído muchos regalos para mis ahijados. Pero tendré que esperar para dárselos"

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" la chica negó rápidamente "¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo y cuando llegaste?"

"Pues llegue hoy y he estado en muchos lugares. Primero en América, haciendo mi pos-grado y luego comencé a viajar por todo el mundo, he visitado Rumania, Transilvana, Los Ángeles, Japón, China, Egipto, México, Guatemala, España, New York y gran parte de África, además de otros lugares de Europa...bueno en fin, muchos lugares e hice muchos amigos también" comento emocionada

"Lo ultimo no lo dudo, siempre tuviste facilidad para hacer amigos"

"Si, pero mis amigas mas queridas para mi, fueron Crystal y Elizabeth"

"¿Elizabeth?"

"Sip. Elizabeth Greenleaf, es la hermana menor de Alan Greenleaf. Es una gran chica, en ciertos aspectos somos muy parecidas. Con ella he hecho la mayoría de mis viajes, la conocí gracias a Crystal, la chica que estudiaba conmigo en América"

"Crystal es la chica que vino para mi boda y bailo con tu hermano" Ariel asintió

"Hablando de mi hermano. Sabes que ocurrió con el. Fui a visitarlo, pero sus elfos me dijeron que había salido de viaje"

"Pues, por lo que tengo entendido, saldría de viaje junto con Remus" gruño

"Jejej, ¿Como van las cosas en Hogwarts?" Snape apretó sus puños y sus dientes rechinaron, haciendo que Ariel sonriera un poco nerviosa, ante la expresión asesina de su viejo amigo

"Pues peor no podrían ir. Los mocosos son insoportables, hacen todo mal y no aprecian las clases y el arte de las pociones. Y lo peor de todo es TÚ hermano. Siempre insita a los alumnos ha que hagan las mismas barbaridades que hacían los Merodeadores y adivina quien es su conejillo de india..." Los nudillos de Severus se pudieron blancos por la fuerza en que apretaba sus puños

_"Creo que no debí preguntar"- _pensó para si misma la medi-maga _"Mm me pregunto si mi hermano volvió a teñirle las túnicas a Sev o tal vez hizo que el pelo de Severus se volviera rizado y de color rubio con lunares rosas"- _Ariel tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar a reír como loca ante sus recuerdos escolares, cuando su hermano le había jugado cierta 'inocentes' bromas al Slytherin "Ya me lo puedo imaginar" le dijo con cierta dificultad y esquivando la mirada "Y...¿Que sabes de nuestros Ex-compañeros?"

Severus miro a la chica con sus profundos ojos negros, que de repente se habían vuelto algo fríos y duros como el acero y aun que la chica no lo reconociera, un escalofrió surco su espalda.

"¿Cual de ellos?" pregunto

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

La luz de la mañana se abría paso por los frondosos árboles del reino Eldar o mejor conocido como Caras Galadon, la ciudad principal que habitaban las criaturas inmortales más hermosas y sabias de la Tierra antigua, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Los elfos comenzaban con su trabajo del día, entonando canciones alegres. Sin darse cuenta que dos pequeñas sombras se escabullían de la ciudad y se alejaban hacia la frontera.

Mientras tanto, en el talan mas alto y elegante, Celebwen Lindorie, hija del príncipe Elladan. Suspiro resignada al entrar a la habitación del príncipe Calenglîn Estelion y encontrarla totalmente vacía y algo desordenada

"Volvió a escaparse" dijo resignada

"¿Quien hija mía?" Elladan Elrondion, pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa bastante traviesa hay que aclarar

"¡Adar! (¡Padre!)" protesto la muchacha, poniendo sus brazos en la cadera, como si se tratara de una madre a punto de regañar a su hijo "Esto es su culpa" declaro

"¿Culpa de que?" pregunto Elrohir, el hermano gemelo de Elladan, mirando la discusión de padre e hija con una mueca

"¡De que Calenglîn se haya escapado!" dijo exasperada "Ustedes y sus hijos le enseñaron estas cosas" reclamo

"¿Nosotros?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo, fingiendo desconocer de lo que la Eldar estaba hablando "Hija mía como puedes pensar eso de tu Ada" hablo Elladan luciendo ofendido y herido

"Por que te conozco" dijo sin inmutarse Celebwen

"Oh tus palabras me hieren mi pequeña" puso una mano sobre su corazón dramáticamente

"Hijos ingratos, uno da todo por ellos y esta es la manera en que le pagan. Llora sobre mi hombro hermano" Elrohir apoyo el teatro de su hermano

"Por favor, no creen que están un poco grande para actuar como niños" la elfa rodó sus ojos por el teatro de su padre y tío

"Pero sin aun somos jóvenes" protesto Elladan ofendido ante las palabras de su hija menor

"Si claro. Solo tienes unos pocos miles de años" Haldir contesto sarcásticamente

"Mellon nin, si mal no recuerdo. Tu eres mucho mayor que nosotros" la mirada de Haldir se helo ante las palabras de los dos gemelos

"Suficiente. No me importa cuantos años tenga o si ya son unos ancianos. Quiero que vayan en este mismo instante a buscar a Calenglîn. Antes de que el abuelo y los demás se enteren" con estas palabras Celebwen se retiro, dejando a los tres elfos solos

"Vaya, cada vez mas se parece a su madre" dijo Elladan riendo entre dientes

"Pero tiene razón, debemos encontrar a Calenglîn" Haldir apoyo las palabras de la elfa

"No es necesario, el niño conoce el bosque tan bien como nosotros e incluso las criaturas que lo habitan son sus amigos. No hay de que preocuparnos" contesto Elrohir

"Y seguramente, Artemisa y Dievas, están con el" apoyo Elladan

"Si, pero desde hace un par de días, el bosque ha estado inquieto. Las criaturas parece estar temerosas, especialmente las criaturas de luz" anuncio el capitán de la dama blanca

Elladan y Elrohir intercambiaron una mirada preocupada "Entonces vamos a buscarlo" declararon los gemelos

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Parecía increíble que dentro del Bosque Prohibido, hubiera un pequeño claro donde la luz del sol atravesaba los grandes árboles, y había una pequeña laguna de aguas cristalinas, rodeada de pasto fresco con flores multicolores y un gran árbol de flores rosas, en donde varios animales se encontraban reunidos. Escuchando la música suave de provenía de la flauta de madera, que era utilizada por un niño de ropas claras, pelo largo y sedoso tan oscuro como la noche, que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, sujeto a una cola de caballo, piel melocotón y brillantes e atrayentes ojos verdes esmeralda.

Sus labios se separaron de la flauta y sus ojos miraron el cielo azul y claro mientras su mano acariciaba el pelaje grises plateado de su amiga lobuna.

_'Luces preocupado, ¿que es lo que ocurre?' _el pequeño miro a su amiga por unos minutos antes de suspirar

"Son esos sueños nuevamente" dijo recostándose sobre la corteza el gran árbol que le brindaba sombra

_- Cualesss de ellosss, ¿Lasss pessadillass o el otro?- _siseo una serpiente cobra real pero que a diferencia de las de su raza era totalmente blanca con anillos plata y ojos ambarinos

"Ambos...pero anoche soñé con esa ciudad blanca...y la vi" el niño se paro y camino hasta la laguna observando su reflejo, hipnotizado "Como siempre...me encuentro corriendo en esa ciudad desierta, hasta que llego hasta la parte mas alta, en donde hay un gran árbol y allí hay una mujer...pero cada vez que intento acercarme a ella...me despierto" susurro en voz baja "Y cuando no sueño con esas ciudad. Sueño con esa mujer y ese hombre, sus gritos...la risa de esa criatura y esa luz verde, que hace que mi piel se erice" Un pez salto fuera del agua, haciendo que saliera del hipnotismo

_'Los sueños solo intentan decirnos alguna cosa o suelen ser recuerdo o solo representan el deseo de nuestro corazón' _dijo la loba a través de su mente _'Pero aun eres muy joven para preocuparte por esas cosas Calenglîn'_

_- Recuerda que sssolo tienesss 10 añosss-_ siseo la serpiente, enroscándose en el cuello del niño

_'Y pronto cumplirás 11'-_ la loba lamió la mejilla del chico haciendo sonreír- '_Ya tendrás tiempo de preocuparte por esas cosas'_

_- Ssserá mejor que regresssemosss tusss abuelosss deben essstar preocupadosss por ti-_

"Dievas mis abuelos **siempre **están preocupados por mi" aclaro el joven príncipe riendo

"Por que te aman y quieren tu bienestar, Calenglîn" Haldir salto desde el árbol hacia el piso

"¿Como me encontraste?" pregunto el niño

"No es tan difícil, sueles estar aquí o mirando la escuela"

"Mmm creo que entonces tendré que buscarme otro escondite"

"Ni se te ocurra enano, tardaríamos el doble de tiempo en encontrarte" dijo Elladan

"Entonces tú tendrías el doble de problemas con Ata´da y Celebwen" rió divertido y Haldir y Elrohir sonrieron complacidos

"¡Hey! Ya no hay respeto para tu tío favorito" se quejo el Eldar, poniendo mala cara

"Espera un momento hermano, YO soy su tío favorito" se quejo Elrohir

"No, soy YO" negó el gemelo mayor

Haldir rodó sus ojos viendo la pelea infantil de sus dos amigos y Calenglîn solo trataba de cubrir su risa poniendo su mano sobre su boca.

Artemis, la loba, miro a su pequeño amigo. La vida de Calenglîn había sido muy buena con los Eldar y los demás criaturas que lo rodeaban, pero poco a poco se acercaba el décimo primer cumpleaños y apartir de ese momento, las complicaciones comenzarían. La vida pacifica se vería envuelta de lagrimas y sangre. Un camino lleno de rosas y espinas. Tantas cosas ocurrirían en la vida de su amigo y sabía que ni ella ni nadie serian capas de protegerlo de la cruda realidad.

Pero lamentablemente o afortunadamente, aun no sabría decirlo, el futuro yacía sobre los hombros de aquel travieso pero inteligente niño. Si el superaba aquellas pruebas, el futuro seria brillante para la nueva Era. De lo contrario, la próxima Era se vería muy oscura.

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Cristal: ¿que les ha parecido este capitulo?

Umi: Por lo menos MI Harry ha aparecido y se ve muy guapo ¬- Umi con ojos soñadores-

Cristal: Bueno eso todo por ahora, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, el próximo capitulo será el cumpleaños de Harry y Galadriel le dice que puede entrar a Hogwarts para estudiar sus poderes mágicos.

Umi: bien ahora las contestaciones de los reviews

Ginebra: Hola. Harry entrara pronto a Hogwarts y podré ver a Sirius y los demás. Jeje si, Sirius y Severus juntos son fatales. El pobre Sev tuvo que aguantarse las bromas que el merodeador le juega, ya se ira viendo algunas bromas que Sirius le hizo o le hará en el futuro. Nos vemos y espero que te haya agradado.

Clawy: Si, Sirius ya esta libre y haciéndole travesuras a Sev U No, como veras aquí Harry aparece pero en la edad de diez años, aun que el futuro tengo pensado que se vera algunos recuerdo de cuando era mas pequeño. Y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que también este te haya gustado.

Lady tomoe: Bueno, falta poco, paciencia. Es un niño travieso, recuerda que se ha criado con los gemelos. Pero también es inteligente, serio e ingenuo. Jeje todos ansiamos ver como reaccionara Sirius. Y con respecto a los del sombrero, pues ya veremos. Con respecto a Sirius y Remus, pues ellos son amigos, no pueden estar peleados. Gracias, nos alegramos que te gusten los fics, nos esforzamos mucho, por que hay veces que el tiempo y la falta de ideas nos echan los ánimos abajo. Esa es a veces una e las razones por que tardamos, no queremos subir cualquier cosa y que la historia salgan toda torcida. Nos vemos pronto.

HADA: Jejeje hola mellon, nos alegramos que te haya gustado. Cof cof, ¿Por que Ariel, bueno me gusta ese nombre, además tu Ariel y la mía no tienen muchas cosas en común, pero podría decirte que en cierta manera lo hice pensando en tu personaje, la cual me encanta. Espero que no te hayas ofendido por tomarlo. Si, Elrond es el abuelo dulce pero que siempre se preocupa por todo. Como los verdaderos abuelos. Creeme que si se pondrá interesante. Besos para ti también (de parte de las dos) y aquí tienes la actualización. (Umi: esperamos con ansias la tuya, ¡ANIMO HADA! )

The angel of the dreams: Bueno, esta bien, aquí apareció Harry (Umi: ¡Y se ve muy guapo XD!) Lo de Hogwarts ya aparecerá en uno o dos capítulos. Si, trataremos de actualizar pronto. Besos y la mejor suerte para que actualices tus historias. Bye (Umi: Nos vemos Dreams O)

Dejen reviews por favor

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 6: La carta de Hogwarts

Ithilien fue la última ciudad elfa en la Era de la Tierra Media. Había sido un proyecto entre el príncipe Legolas y el Rey Elessar Telecontar, luego de la segunda guerra contra Sauron. Pero cuando la línea de reyes de Gondor se volvió a romper y los hombres perdieron todo su honor, los elfos habían abandonado la ciudad y se habían refugiado con el resto de los elfos que habitaban Arda en el Bosque de Oro mejor conocido como Lothlórien, hogar de Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn.

Celebrimbor miro tristemente la parte antigua de la ciudad, todo había sido destruido por los hombres y el tiempo, muy pocos edificio de aquella ciudad que había sido construida por los elfos, hombres y enanos, quedaba en pie. Pero gracias al continuo trabajo de hacer mas de dos años, una parte de la ciudad estaba nuevamente reconstruida.

"Todo esta destruido" dijo Anéthiel "Muy poco queda en pie, sin embargo, esta ciudad tienes tantas cosas que contar" acaricio un pilar con su mano, amorosamente "Mi padre ayudo a construir este lugar. Cuando mi madre aun seguía con vida, nos trajo unas cuantas veces aquí a mi hermano y a mi" sonrió recordando esos bellos momentos "Sabes, para el significaba mucho este lugar, aquí le pidió a mi madre matrimonio"

"¿En serio?" pregunto asombrado Celebrimbor

"Si, mi mama me contó que este lugar era su favorito, por que era una de las pocas uniones materiales que tenia con sus amigos de la Tierra Media"

"Pero hay algo mas, cierto. También significa mucho para ti y no solo por haya sido el lugar favorito de tu padre" dijo con calma

Anéthiel sonrió con nostálgica; "Me conoces muy bien mellon nin" respondió "Esta ciudad significa mucho para mí...no solo por mi padre..."

"¿Por eso quieres reconstruirla?" cuestiono el eldar suavemente

"Si" cabeceo

"Bien, entonces tenemos mucho trabajo por delante" dijo mirando a su alrededor "Por cierto, ¿por que no asististe a la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Calenglîn?" pregunto

Anéthiel se estremeció de pies a cabeza. El príncipe Calenglîn. No había podido dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes esmeralda, que habían hechizado su corazón al igual que lo había hecho EL, en el pasado.

"Tengo que ver a Sulima y Crystal" dijo rápidamente, pensando en una buena excusa

"Anethiel Elizabeth Greenleaf" protesto el joven elfo mirando seriamente a su amiga de la infancia

"No insistas Celebrimbor" dijo Anéthiel y desvió su mirada

"Bien, si no quieres decir, no te obligare" Celebrimbor negó con su cabeza antes de agregar: "No entiendo el por que de no querer ver al príncipe. El es un niño muy dulce, travieso e ingenioso. Realmente creo te enamorarías de el si lo conocieras" lo ultimo lo dijo en broma antes de salir, sin darse cuenta del afecto que tuvieron esas palabras en la chica.

"Ese es mi temor" susurro la oji-dorada

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Los cinco reyes Eldar se encontraban reunidos desde muy temprano en el Salón del Sol. El cual era un cuarto circular, decorado finamente en colores pasteles y sillones blancos, donde el techo era de cristal.

"No podemos confiar en ellos" negó Thranduil "Ya fallaron una vez, cuando Lilian y su familia estuvieron en peligros, ellos eran los encargados de protegerlos, sin embargo fallaron"

"Lord Thranduil, la decisión estuvo tomada desde hace mucho tiempo" interrumpió Elrond

Celeborn sentado al lado de su esposa dijo; "Harry necesita estar con niños de su edad y con su propia raza. El necesita conocer otro lugar que no sea la ciudad Eldar"

Thranduil negó rotundamente y parándose bruscamente de su asiento expreso; "Pero este lugar lo ha mantenido seguro y feliz. No sabemos que podría sucederle a nuestro nieto si sale al mundo de los humanos, ellos lo corromperían"

"Pero tampoco podemos tenerlo encerrado por siempre. El necesita aprender de sus poderes humanos y también a confiar en otras personas además de los inmortales y enanos" Galadriel dijo tranquilamente mirando a todos

"Nosotros podemos enseñarle de la magia. El no necesita ir a esa escuela para aprender" contesto el rey de Mirkwood

"Yo realmente no confió mucho en los humanos. Por mucho tiempo nosotros hemos visto lo que ellos han hecho, si bien hubo cosas buenas, también cosas mala y desgraciadamente ellos han hecho mas cosas malas que buenas" hablo la reina de Mirkwood, Altáriël; "Pero nosotros también hemos cometido nuestros errores y se que es hora de dejar ir a Calenglîn . Ese es su destino y de desgraciadamente de el dependen muchas cosas. Cosas que ni un niño ni ninguna persona debería pasar" agrego

"Altáriël" susurro Thranduil sorprendido

"Thranduil" llamo Celeborn "Comprendo tu miedo amigo mío. Por que tu temor es el mismo que yo poseo. Calenglîn es mi nieto también y deseo protegerlo, pero se que tarde o temprano el deberá cumplir con su destino, al igual que Frodo lo hizo en el pasado o al igual que nosotros lo hacemos ahora. Hay cosas que pueden cambiarse y otras no"

"Lamentablemente esto no puede cambiarse. Ha llegado la hora de que Calenglîn necesita aprender de los suyos, tanto las cosas buenas como las cosas malas; para que el desmedirá quien ser o que quiere hacer. Nosotros solo podemos observar y cuando el busque nuestro apoyo o consejo, dárselo" hablo sabiamente aun que algo triste, Galadriel

"Harry ya tienes 11 años y es hora de que empiece a forjar su propio camino" termino Altáriël en un murmullo

Thranduil suspiro resignado, sabia que ellos tenían razón, pero aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse. Ese niño era especial para el, para todos. Calenglîn les había captura el corazón desde el primer momento y lo que menos deseaba era verlo sufrir.

"Assandria, dile a Calenglîn que venga después de desayunar, debemos decirle algo importante" ordeno Thranduil a la eldar de cabellos negros y ojos plata

"Si mi señor" la elfa se arqueo y salio del salón

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

La suave luz del sol de la mañana que caía sobre el rostro de Calenglîn y el canto de las aves que despertaban con un nuevo amanecer, hicieron que este comenzara a despertar.

Bostezo, refregando sus ojos, para que estos se acostumbraran a la luz y miro a su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba durmiendo una niña de más o menos de su misma edad, cabellos negros, totalmente despeinados, que a lo sumo le llegaban a los hombros y piel morena.

Calenglîn sonrió suavemente y sus ojos se llenaron de cariño al fijarse en la otra niña, la pequeña dama de los vampiros, hija adoptiva de Cathelin Elric.

"¿Isabel aun estas dormida?" susurro despacio

"No. Hace mas de 15 minutos que estoy despierta, tratando de volverme a dormir, pero gracias a las lindas aves que están cantando en tu ventana no puedo cumplir con mi cometido" dijo con voz soñolienta y molesta "Que rayos comen las aves que no se cansan de cantar y revolotear todo el día de aquí para haya" abrió sus ojos revelando un par de perlas negras, profundas y oscuras, como la noche de verano. "Ya cállense avecillas cantarinas, es muy temprano para levantarse. ¡Yo quiero seguir durmiendo!" dicho esto les tiro la almohada y se tapo con las sabanas la cabeza

Calenglîn rió entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia el baño de su habitación, su mejor amiga no era una persona de mañana, todos los veranos y las veces que se quedaba a dormir en la ciudad Eldar era lo mismo. Su amiga protestaba por que las aves la despertaban y ella les arrojaba una almohada, lo peor era que las aves seguían cantando como si nada y finalmente Isabel no podía volver a dormir, pero por suerte el mal humor de la chica pasaba con el desayuno.

"Niños es hora de levantarse" dijo una elfa de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos celestes, entrando en la habitación del príncipe

Isabel gruño bajo su respiración; "Tía Elenna yo quiero seguir durmiendo, aun es muy temprano" protesto

Elenna, la eldar de las estrellas y esposa del Señor Elrohir, rió suavemente y dijo; "Pero que estas diciendo Isabel, el sol ya ha despertado hace mas de una hora y es un hermoso día como para estar durmiendo" quitándole las sabanas de la cabeza a la niña

Isabel tomo la almohada de Calenglîn y tapo su cabeza con ella; "Apenas son las seis de la mañana, solo cinco minutos más" mascullo

Elenna sacudió su cabeza resignada y divertida, la niña era muy dormilona; Calenglîn salio del baño con sus vestimentas típicas de príncipe; "¿Aun no quiere levantarse?" pregunto mirando a su tía, quien negó con la cabeza "descuida, yo la despierto" dijo

Elenna asintió y salio del cuarto, no llevaba ni tres pasos fuera de la habitación cuando escucho un fuerte 'Calenglîn me las vas a pagar', seguido de la risa traviesa de los dos niños.

"¿Elenna ya despertaron los niños?" pregunto otra eldar de cabellos negros y ojos plata

"Si ya despertaron" confirmo mirando a su amiga "Assandria, ¿que haces con esa almohada?" pregunto curiosa

"Cayo del cielo, luego de haber ahuyentado y casi matado a un par de avecillas que cantaban alegremente en la ventana de nuestro pequeño príncipe con una fuerza extraordinaria. Por suerte nadie salio herido" contesto con una gran sonrisa y camino hasta la habitación, recibiendo un almohadadazo en la cara "Acabo de confirmar de donde vino la almohada y tengo que advertir a todos que esta zona es peligrosa" dijo mirando seriamente a los dos niños

Isabel estaba parada sobre la cama con una mirada culpable, los brazos en alto y una almohada en la mano, mientras que Calenglîn sonrió inocentemente escondiendo su almohada detrás de su espalda. Aun que había varias plumas flotado en el aire, dejando ver claramente que segundos antes había habido una guerra de almohadas.

Los ojos celestes de Elenna brillaron traviesa menté y dijo; "Si, hay almohadas voladoras"

"Oop" ambos niños sonriendo inocentemente

Assandria, la esposa del señor Elladan miro a su sobrino y príncipe; "Los Señores desean hablar contigo en el Salón del Sol, después de que desayunes" informo, pasándole la almohada a Isabel

"Y ordenen todo esto antes de ir para comedor" Elenna, dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Severus miro a su familia, felizmente. El tenia todo lo que deseaba, una esposa a la cual amaba profundamente, dos hijos, que amaban el arte de las pociones al igual que el y una 'hermana' menor que siempre traía problemas y se comportaba como una niña, pero de igual manera traía felicidad a su vida. Pero aun así temía que todo esto desapareciera de un momento a otro.

Su esposa, Alexandra se estaba comportando algo extraña al igual que su mejor amiga, Ariel. Ambas cuchicheaban de vez en cuando y por lo visto, parecía ser algo sumamente serio, y si era serio como el creí, significaba problemas. Algo que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. No ahora que tenía todo para ser feliz.

"Y dime Ariel" llamo la atención de su amiga "¿Como se llama este niño al cual cuidaras?" pregunto

"Estelion" respondió calmadamente

Severus clavo sus ojos onix en los zafiros de Ariel. Estudiándola profundamente; "Es un nombre extraño"

Alexandra miro seriamente a su esposo y cuestiono; "¿Severus a que viene tanta pregunta?"

"Simple curiosidad amor" contesto sin dejar de mirar a Ariel, esperando a que esta dijera algo.

"Bien, si es un nombre, pero es que esta en elfico antiguo" hablo suavemente "Además tu nombre tampoco es muy normal" agrego en un murmullo

Severus ignoro el comentario sobre su nombre y volvió al tema inicial: "Oh y supongo que Estelion tiene un apellido y algún otro nombre, ¿no?"

Ariel sonrió calmadamente, sabia que su amigo estaba sospechando algo y que estaba intentando averiguarlo, pero ella era muy buena para guardar sus emociones, no por nada era una espía. Aun que tenía sus dudas de si podía engañar a Severus; "Por supuesto, Estelion es su segundo nombre, pero es que me fascina ese nombre, por que significa hijo de la esperanza" contesto "Su nombre completo es Harryson Estelion Evan. ¿Por que la pregunta, Severus?"

"¿Harry-son Evan?" pregunto levantando una ceja "Que coincidencia tan grande que se llame igual al hijo de Lily y James, tu ahijado"

"¡Severus!" exclamo molesta y algo nerviosa Alexandra

Ariel frunció su ceño; "No se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto"

"Yo no intento llegar a ninguna parte, solo digo que es una gran coincidencia de que se llame igual a tu ahijado y simplemente pregunto por curiosidad, después de todo tu serás su tutora mientras este estudiando en Hogwarts" Severus bebió otro poco de té

"Severus. Hay muchas personas en este mundo que se llaman Harryson y hay muchos muggles que tienen el apellido Evan. No veo el por que de tu señalización a ese hecho" dijo Alexandra

Severus se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a Ariel con sus profundos ojos negros, como un cazador que asecha a su presa.

"¡Mamá, Lión me esta molestando!" grito una niña de 5 años, cabellos negros hasta la mitad de su cintura, sujetos a una larga trenza y ojos negros

"¡Lión Snape!" exclamo Alexandra

"Eso no es cierto. Lilieth no digas mentiras" dijo un niño de la misma edad, ojos plata y cabellos cortos negros que era una mezcla entre Alexandra y Severus, pero claramente había heredado la nariz Snape

"¿Lión, Lilieth, ahora que paso?" pregunto Severus

Ariel tomo a su ahijado, Lión, sentándolo en su regazo; "Vamos niños no peleen. Los hermanos no deberían pelear"

"Pero tía Ariel, el empezó" protesto Lilieth aferrándose al brazo de su madrina

"Eso no es cierto" exclamo el niño, abrasándose a su madrina, tratando de hace que su hermana se alejara

"Suficiente niños. No quiero peleas" dijo severamente Snape a sus dos hijos al igual que lo hace con sus estudiantes

Los dos detuvieron su pelea y miraron a su padre, "Si papá, lo sentimos" dijeron juntos los pequeños poniendo cara inocente

Ariel no pudo evitar recordar a Régulus y Sirius cuando eran pequeños, ambos ponían esa cara llena de inocencia cuando hacían alguna travesura y su nana los regañaba.

Ariel rió entre dientes, su amigo tenía un carácter duro, pero fácilmente se podía ver que el maestro de pociones y gran espía, amaba a su familia. Hubiera deseado que su padre fuera igual a su amigo, tal vez si el habría sido así, su familia nunca se habría separado ni sufrido tanto.

Severus continuo viendo a su amiga jugar con sus hijos, Ariel podría ser una buena madre, a pesar de ese carácter infantil que a veces poseía. Lily siempre lo había dicho y era por eso que su amiga fallecida la había nombrado madrina de su hijo.

Había algo extraño en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al principio Ariel y Sirius estaban desesperados buscando a Harry y cuando esta partió de Inglaterra a América, había sido también para investigar, pero ahora, luego de tantos años, finalmente la chica parecía haberse rendido completamente.

Eso no es muy extraño, tal vez había aceptado lo que todos decían, que Harry estaba muerto. Lo extraño era el cariño que le profesaba a ese niño americano. Harryson Estelion Evan. El no tenía un pelo de tonto. Pero por ahora callaría y dejaría que su amiga tuviera sus secretos. El ya lo averiguaría después. Ya se por la misma Ariel o por otro lado.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Calenglîn miro sorprendido a sus abuelos y luego miro el sobre de color marfil que tenia entre sus manos.

"Para Harryson Estelion Evan" leyó y desato la carta, leyendo su contenido; "Estimado Señor Evans, usted ha sido invitado a formar parte del grupo estudiantil del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts" una sonrisa de incredulidad se formo en los labios del niño "¿En verdad puedo ir?" pregunto mirando a los cinco Eldar mayor

"Si Calenglîn" asintió Altáriël

"Este era nuestro obsequio para tu cumpleaños, pero lamentablemente no pudimos entregártelo antes" dijo Celeborn

"Las cosas se complicaron y Thalion no pudo infiltrar tus documentos legales en el Ministerio a tiempo. Por lo que tuvimos que recurrir a Ariel y sus contacto en Hogwarts para lograr que te aceptaran" hablo Elrond dándole golpecitos en la cabeza al muchacho

"Ayer en la noche nos llego el sobre con la invitación. Espero que estés feliz con todo esto" dijo Thranduil

"Lo estoy. Era lo que quería. Ir con Isabel a Hogwarts, al mismo lugar que mis padres asistieron"

"Solo debemos darte unas advertencias Calenglîn" interrumpió Galadriel "Por nada en este mundo debes decirle a los demás humanos quien eres en realidad. No puedes decirle que eres el príncipe de los Eldar ni tampoco decirle que eres Harry Potter. Seria peligroso" advirtió firmemente

"Ariel será la encargada de cuidarlos a ti y a Isabel mientras estén en el mundo mágico" dijo Altáriël "Pero recuerda que Ariel nunca tuvo oportunidad de decirle a su hermano mayor que ella no es su hermana ni tampoco que forma parte de la nuestra. Por eso debes fingir como si no tuviera relación algunas"

"Pero ella es mi madrina y yo siempre le digo tía"

"Podrás decirle tía, pero no debes decir que es tu madrina, por que todos sospecharían" Thranduil dijo seriamente

"El mundo aun no puede saber de nosotros ni tampoco de ti. Ellos te creen muerto y a nosotros extintos y es mejor por ahora que lo sigan creyendo. Hasta que llegue el momento en que toda la verdad se diga" hablo Celeborn

"Si no puedes cumplir con esto. Entonces no te dejaremos ir" advirtió Thranduil

"Tienes una identidad falsa al igual que Isabel, para que no los descubran, toma esta oportunidad o déjala" Galadriel agrego seriamente

"Por supuesto que acepto. Siempre he querido ir a Hogwarts, no importa si es como Calenglîn, un Evan o un Potter" dijo el príncipe y los cinco elfos asintieron complacidos

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Cristal: Hello, bien, el anterior capitulo dije que se vería el cumpleaños de Harry, pero se me ocurrió solo esto. Bueno en verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto Harry entrara a Hogwarts junto con su amiga de la infancia. Se encontrara con Sirius, Severus, Remus y los demás. Como siempre digo, agradezco mucho sus reviews, los cuales amo muchísimo y me dan mucho animo, pero no puedo contestarlos de momentos.

Gracias a todas y todos los lectores, especialmente a:

Dejen reviews por favor

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 7: Reencuentro

La brisa fresca aliviaba el insoportable calor de ese día, como una suave caricia. Un hombre de cabellos largos de color negros, piel melocotón y ojos azules brillantes, sonrió tristemente mientras colocaba un ramo de rosas blancas y un ramo de lilas y lirios, en la tumba de sus dos amigos fallecidos. James Godric Potter y Lilian Ann Potter. Y con una expresión de rabia y derrota coloco un ramo de jazmines, en la tumba de su ahijado, Harry James Potter.

El Ministro y el ministerio había detenido totalmente la búsqueda hace dos años, aun que la Orden seguía buscando, sus esperanzas eran escasas. Hasta que finalmente, Fudge había anunciado oficialmente la muerte de Harry.

Arrodillándose delante de las tres tumbas. "Lo siento mucho Lily, Prongs" dijo suavementemente "Prometí que si algún día ustedes faltaran en este mundo, Harry jamás se quedaría solo, que yo seria como un padre para el. Pero, al parecer no puedo cumplir con esa promesa. Juro que quise hacerlo, lo busque por todas partes, pero no lo encontré y realmente a esta altura ya no se si algún día lo encontrare" hablo derrotado "Harry" sus ojos se enfocaron en la tumba de su ahijado, que se encontraba en medio de la de James y Lily, e inmediatamente sus ojos se ablandaron con melancolía y dulzura "Yo realmente espero que donde quiera que estés, te encuentres bien y feliz y estoy seguro que nos reuniremos algún día, si no es en vida, será en muerte" declaro

"Las esperanzas son lo ultimo que se pierden Sirius" rayo una voz mas suave y algo cansada

Sirius no necesito voltear para saber que se trataba de Remus, su mejor amigo. "Pensé que no vendrías, anoche hubo Luna Llena y aun estas débil"

Remus se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia y coloco flores mágicas en las tumbas de los Potter. "No importa, realmente quería venir, dentro de tres días comenzarían las clases de Harry en Hogwarts, pero yo aun tengo las esperanzas de verlo allí" dijo

El licántropo observo algo confuso que no solo estaban las flores de Sirius sino también había pensamientos y tulipanes. Quien mas vendría a ver a James y Lily, teniendo en cuenta que McGonagall y Albus estaban muy ocupados con el nuevo año escolar, al igual que Snape y la hermana de Lily, Petunia jamás había visitado la tumba de su hermana, solo había asistido a la lectura de herencia, en donde le había tocado apropiarse de la herencia de los Evans o sea la casa en donde Petunia vivía en esos momentos y alguna que otra joya de la madre de Petunia y Lily, Rose Evans. Solo quedaba una persona que podría dejar flores en la tumba de sus amigos, Ariel Lucero Black, pero era totalmente imposible, teniendo en cuenta que la joven Black había salido de Inglaterra hace 7 años.

Sirius siguió la mirada de Remus y vi los pensamientos y tulipanes que había solamente en la tumba de James y Lily y no la de Harry; "Se lo que te estas preguntando, si fue Ariel quien dejo estas flores" Sirius paso una mano por sus cabellos "Y al parecer si fue ella, pues también encontré las mismas flores en la tumba de mi hermano menor acompañada de una cala, la flor favorita de Regulus"

"¿Entonces ha regresado?" pregunto sorprendido

"Por lo visto así es, tal vez vino cuando ambos estábamos buscando alguna pista de Harry en Escocia" medito "Pero si es así, no entiendo por que no se ha comunicado conmigo"

"¿No le has preguntado a Severus?" pregunto tratando de no parecer interesado "Tu sabes que el y Ariel se han visto después de que ella se fue de Inglaterra"

Sirius refunfuño, descontento, todos sabían de lo buenos amigos que Ariel y Severus eran. Pues ambos compartían la misma profesión, Espías para el lado de la luz. Y Snape, aun que no le gustaba aceptarlo, había sido la única persona que había apoyado a su hermana mientras el estuvo preso. Además, siendo esta la madrina de sus dos hijos, era natural que se viera de vez en cuando. Muy a su pesar, Sirius tenía que reconocer que estaba definitivamente celoso.

"Por suerte no me he cruzado con Snivellius" contesto entre dientes, gruñendo casi como un perro

Remus suspiro, es que acaso Severus y Sirius nunca dejarían de pelear como un par de niños, a pesar de que habían sido colegas por varios años, ambos seguían comportándose como cuando eran estudiantes, claro que el admitía que Sirius tenia gran culpa por molestar al amo de pociones y Severus por contestar a sus provocaciones, lo que si era seguro es que nada era aburrido en Hogwarts con Sirius y Snape ahí dentro.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Harry miro sorprendido el callejón Diagon, era la primera vez que veía algo así, en si Hogsmeade era un lugar interesante, pero sin duda Diagon le ganaba. Tiendas por aquí y por allá, llena de personas y especialmente niños que iba y venían, riendo y corriendo.

El no parecía ser el único asombrado, Isabel también parecía bastante feliz. Ninguno de los dos, siendo la pequeña dama de los vampiros y el príncipe elfo, tenían mucha oportunidad de interactuar con otros niños en su comunidad, puesto que no había. En realidad era una verdadera fortuna que Isabel hubiera sido acogida y adoptada por Cathelin, ya que su amiga no era más que una simple maga que había quedado huérfana y que Cathelin había decidido adoptar, ya que sus padres habían sido asesinados por vampiros.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Estelion, mira eso!" apunto hacia un tienda "Oh y aquello también" señalo otra tienda ruidosamente

Ariel y Thalion sonrieron avergonzados, ante la energía de la niña, quien a cada tienda que pasaba, la señalaba, gritando y exclamando bastante ruidosa, llamando la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

Harry sonrió divertido aun que tenia que admitir que era algo bochornoso ser el centro de atención, siempre lo había sido, y no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de atención peor estaba acostumbrado por que sabia que su gente solo lo observaba con cariño, pero este ya no era su mundo, no sabia que esperar de todo aquello.

Inconscientemente se aferro a la mano de Ariel, buscando protección, al igual que lo hacia con Celebwen, Galadriel o Altáriël, cuando algo no le gustaba, lo avergonzaba o simplemente lo asustaba.

Ariel sintió la presión en su mano, e inmediatamente bajo su mirada encontrándose con dos esmeraldas algo temerosas y aturdidas. Su mirada zafiro se ablando, como la de una madre y le sonrió calurosamente a su ahijado.

"Tranquilo" susurro bajamente, pero Harry la escucho y se tranquilizo

Isabel iba muy entusiasmada para prestar atención verdaderamente a su alrededor, otras veces había acompañado a su tía Cathelin a hacer algunas compras cerca del castillo Elric en Transilvana, pero no se comparaba a Londres. Esto era cien veces mejor. Sin darse cuenta, choco contra una niña que caminaba en su dirección opuesta, haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso.

"Hay eso me dolió" se quejo "Lo siento mucho, estaba muy entusiasmada para ver por donde iba" se disculpo con la niña de cabellos castaños y enmarañados de ojos canela frente a ella

La niña asintió, recogiendo algunas bolsas y dijo " No hay problema, yo tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención"

"Soy Isabel Evan" se presento luego de haberla ayudado

"Soy Hermione Granger" contesto con una sonrisa

"¡Isabel, vamos!" Thalion llamo la atención de la niña de cabellos negros

"Tengo que irme, pero espero volverte a ver en Hogwarts Hermione" dicho esto salio corriendo para poder caminar al lado de sus tutores y mejor amigo

Ariel iba tachando una lista de cosas en un pergamino mientras caminaba de la mano con Harry; "Bien, ya hemos comprado todo lo necesario, solo nos falta la varita mágica" informo

Thalion miro orgulloso a los niños y agrego: "Solo hay un lugar donde podemos encontrar esto, la tienda de Ollivanders"

"Que se encuentra justo allí" señalo Ariel

Ambos niños, entusiasmados por comprar sus varitas, se lanzaron a una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero, el elfo y la medi-maga caminaron tras ellos.

Cuando Isabel y Harry entraron a la tienda se encontraron con un anciano, el cual los miro con sus intensos ojos ambarinos, tratando de analizarlos y estudiar cada rasgo de los chicos. Como si fuera un halcón que observa a su presa.

sonriendo suavemente: "Por alguna extraña 'coincidencia' me parecen familiares sus rostros" dijo y luego poso sus ojos en Ariel y Thalion "Señor Greenleaf, Señorita Black" saludo respetuosamente

"Señor Ollivanders" saludaron los dos adultos

"Recuerdo cuando ustedes y sus amigos habían venido a comprar su primera varita" dijo en un tono melancólico "Pero recuerdo especialmente a cuatro niños que se convirtieron en grandes magos, que extrañamente, ustedes dos me lo recuerdan" dijo mirando a los niños

"¿Quienes fueron esos magos?" pregunto Harry

"James y Lily Potter y Frederick y Hanna White" respondió con tranquilidad

Ariel estrecho sus ojos, enojada, ese viejo era como Dumbledore, jamás olvidaba nada y por eso mismo los detestaba y admiraba al mismo tiempo.

"James y Frederick tuvieron varitas que se especializaban mas en transformaciones mientras que Hanna y Lily en encantamientos" hablo mientras buscaba varitas en sus estantes

El anciano les entrego una varita a cada uno, pero cuando los niños la tomaron y las agitaron, un jarrón se rompió y varios papeles salieron volaron. Ollivander le entrego otro juego, pero obteniendo los mismos resultados, así fueron las siguientes 10 varitas, Ollivander parecía muy entusiasmado.

"Quiero que pruebas esta pequeña" le pidió a Isabel

Esta la tomo y la agito con algo de temor, pero de la punta simplemente saltaron pequeñas chispas de color y Ollivander sonrió complacido "Muy bien, pelo de unicornio, lagrima de fénix, madera de caoba de 33 centímetros, una excelente varita para hechizos de curación" Isabel sonrió feliz y orgullosa

"Bien, ahora es tu turno" le mostró otra varita a Harry, pero esta tampoco parecía acoplarse a la magia de Harry, el anciano frunció sus labios, mirando seriamente al muchacho y camino hacia unos estantes del fondo "Me pregunto si eres capas de..." pensó dándole la varita al chico

Al tomarla Harry sintió como un gran poder recorría todo su cuerpo, llenadote de cáliz y energía y de la punta de la varita saltaron varias chispas de color dorado, rojo y verde, como pequeños fuegos artificiales.

"Al parecer esta varita al fin ha escogido a su amo" los niños lo miraron incrédulo "Si niño, la varita es quien escoge al mago, no el mago a la varita" señalo "Pero esto es curioso, muy curioso"

Thalion no parecía comprender lo que ocurría, no le encontraba nada interesante a la varita de Harry; "Disculpe, ¿que es curioso?" pregunto y Ollivander sonrió algo misterioso

"Jamás olvido, ni a las personas ni a las varitas que vendo. Esta varita fue hecha con la pluma de la cola de un fénix, quien solo dio dos plumas de las cuales se crearon dos varitas gemelas, exactamente iguales; pluma de fénix, núcleo de acero y de 32 centímetro de madera de roble. Lo curioso es esta varita te haya escogido, cuando su hermana causo tanto daño en las manos De-aquel-no-debe-ser-nombrado" notifico

Thalion y Ariel palidecieron y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa mientras que Isabel simplemente miraba curioso a sus tutores y mejor amigo, no entendiendo nada de lo que el anciano le había dicho. Y Harry...simplemente miro dudoso y algo aturdido la varita entre sus manos.

"Sin duda, niño, estas destinado a hacer grandiosas al igual que lo hizo EL, pero solo dependerá de ti decidir si seguir el camino que el escogió o seguir el tuyo propio" dijo el anciano con una simpática mirada

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, dándole un tono rojizo al cielo, que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas brillantes mientras esperaba la llegada de la noche.

La princesa de Mirkwood observaba el atardecer con sus ojos dorados, como el oro, como el sol.

_Tus ojos son bellos y calidos como el mismo sol- _susurro una memoria en su cabeza

"Anéthiel"

La 'joven' media elfa volteo a ver a su amiga de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con destellos azules, Crystal Dumbledore; "Crystal" saludo

"¿En que pensabas?" pregunto

"En nada importante" mintió "Solo cosas" agrego "¿Que noticias me traes?"

Crystal se acerco a ella, para observar el paisaje que había frente a sus ojos; "El príncipe e Isabel ya se encuentran con Ariel y mañana ingresaran a Hogwarts" informo "Ariel trabajara allí como ayudante de Madame Promfrey y profesora de runas antiguas"

"Por lo menos sabemos que ellos estarán seguros" dijo la princesa

Crystal hecho una mirada alrededor del cuarto privado que ocupaba su amiga, el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y muchas clases de libros, algunos muy antiguos, también había cuadros en las paredes, pinturas de paisajes que ella no había visto en todos sus viajes, seguramente eran de la Tierra Media y también había algunos cuadros de personas, no elfos.

había uno en particular que le llamo poderosamente su atención, pues transmitía mucha emoción y pasión; se trataba de una pareja abrasada y sonriente; un joven muy apuesto que no aparentaba ni siquiera 30 años cabellos largos, rubios platinados y ojos increíblemente azules e intensos que eran iluminados con cierta tristeza y alegría, de rasgos finos pero serios aun que se podía apreciar una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos, demasiado parecido a Thalion. La mujer aparentaba más años, alrededor de los 50 y 60 años, cabellos en un tono arenoso y dorado, algunas arrugas eran muy notorias en el bello y cansado rostro de la mujer, pero sin duda su sonrisa era radiante, llena de esperanza y felicidad. Y había otro detalle que había llamado su atención, sus ojos dorados.

"Son mis padres" dijo Anéthiel mirando el mismo cuadro "Lady Galadriel lo pinto poco antes de que mi madre muriera" murmuro "Yo tenia 18 años y mi madre tenia 56 años cuando ella murió"

"Yo creo que te pareces mas a tu abuela Altáriël que a tu madre. Aun que tu tienes rasgos mas infantiles y delicados " observo

"Mejor mira aquel cuadro" señalo Anéthiel a un cuadro en donde aparecía una joven mujer casi idéntica a la princesa pero de nariz mas delgada y boca mas pequeña. "Es mi madre a los 20 años, mi padre lo pinto el día en que ambos se casaron" notifico

Crystal miro el cuadro y luego volteo a ver a su amiga, si, sin duda madre e hija eran muy parecidas, los mismos rasgos delicados e infantiles "Si se parecen" asintió y Anéthiel sonrió triunfante "Oye yo no vine aquí para esto, sino para preguntarse si ya estabas lista para la cena de esta noche con mi madre, Náredriel y Aratandur"

"Por supuesto"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Había llegado el gran día para comenzar las clases, Isabel y Harry miraban algo dudosos la pared que se encontraba entre el andenes 9 y 10. Ariel no estaba con ellos, ya que tenía que subir al tren como profesora junto con los demás maestro de la escuela.

Thalion suspiro "Niños, sujétense las manos, cierren los ojos y corran, no les sucederá nada malo" explico

Isabel y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, ninguno de los dos era conocido por su cobardía, sino todo lo contrario por su imprudencia y curiosidad, por lo que hicieron lo que Alan les dijo y ambos atravesaron la pared llevando el carrito de Isabel, para llegar a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

Un grupo de padres, profesores y alumnos, se encontraban en la plataforma, algunos para abordar el tren, otros para despedir a aquellos que se iban y que no verían por una buena temporada.

"Wow" fueron lo único que pronunciaron

Observando a su alrededor, Alan vio a un pequeño grupo de profesores con sus familias, entre ellos Ariel, Severus Snape, Sirius Black y muy a su pesar, Remus Lupin. Quien conversaba con Albus Dumbledore pero en realidad observaba la 'charla', por así llamarla pues parecía que Sirius estaba recriminándole algo a Ariel, que tenían ambos hermanos Black.

"¡Mira Estelion, allí esta tía Ariel!" exclamo

Harry le tapo rápidamente la boca, recordando la advertencia de su familia; "Shh, recuerda que nadie debe saber que estamos emparentados" susurro e Isabel asintió apenada por haberse olvidado de ese detalle

"Vamos niños, les ayudare a subir sus cosas al tren" dijo Thalion

Isabel asintió caminando hacia el tren, pero Harry aun seguía con la vista fija en Sirius Black, hasta que un dolor atravesó su cabeza, como si algo le quemara en la frente.

"¿Harry estas bien?" pregunto preocupada Isabel

"Eso creo, me duele la cabeza" murmuro

"Ven, vamos, busquemos un vagón para que puedas descansar un poco" dijo en un tono suavemente y preocupado

Harry asintió siguiendo a su mejor amiga, pero sintiendo como poco a poco su frente quemaba cada vez más.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Ariel rodó sus ojos, fastidiada; "Ya Sirius, me has estado regañando durante casi toda una hora" dijo "Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu no estuvieses en tu casa cuando yo regrese de mi viaje" agrego

"¡Pero..." protesto Canuto

"Ya Canuto, déjala en paz. Ella tiene una buena explicación" intervino cierto licántropo

"Remus" gimoteo el merodeador

Ariel miro durante un minuto al licántropo antes de volverse a su hermano "Voy a despedirme de Alexandra y mis ahijados" dijo partiendo hacia donde estaba Severus y su familia

Sirius rechazo la imagen de Ariel junto a Severus, los celos le carcomían por dentro. Su hermana prefería estar con Snivellius que con el. Sus ojos azules vagaron por el lugar y reconoció el rostro de Alan Greenleaf. "Ahora vengo Remus, voy a saludar a Alan" le dijo a su amigo quien charlaba con Albus

Camino entre la gente para llegar con su ex-abogado pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a dos niños, una dulce niña de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que sujetaba un jaula para gatos y un niño de cabellos negros, algo rebeldes pero largos, sujetos en una cola baja, piel nacarada y ojos verdes.

Por alguna extraña razón recordó su primer día de escuela, cuando había conocido a James Godric Potter, su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

pqpqpqp

Harry sintió una mirada sobre el, pero esta mirada era diferente a la que había sentido segundos antes, volteando, se encontró con un hombre de cabellos negros, piel morena clara y ojos azules.

Azules...esos ojos...los habían visto antes...pero donde...

pqpqpqp

El niño volteo a verlo y los ojos de ambos magos se encontraron.

Azul sobre verde.

Zafiros vs. Esmeralda

Esos intensos ojos que mostraban inteligencia, dulzura e inocencia, le recordaron a los ojos de Lily. Tan bellos como los de ella.

Únicos

pqpqpqp

Ese hombre estudio todos sus rasgos como buscando algo, lo miraba con asombro, nostalgia y temor...Por que lo observaba de esa manera.

...Por que, sentía que ambos se conocían de hace tiempo

Que no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos...

pqpqpqp

Únicos...

No, había otra persona además de Lily que poseía esos ojos verdes tan hermosos

Harry

Su ahijado

El hijo de sus mejores amigos

El niño que juro que cuidaría como suyo

El niño que busco tan desesperadamente durante esos últimos años de su vida

pqpqpqp

Ariel busco a su hermano, cuando no pudo encontrarlo junto a Remus y camino hacia donde estaba este, pero al ver a quien estaba mirada, su corazón se detuvo, sabia que tarde o temprano ambos se encontrarían, pero por la mirada de Sirius era mejor intervenir.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por si mismas, caminando hacia el niño, su corazón latía apresuradamente, necesitaba saber si era Harry...si era Su pequeño Harry.

Pero algo lo detenía, un par de brazos y la voz de una mujer llamándolo a la distancia.

"¡Sirius!" grito Ariel, llamando la atención de su hermano y Thalion

"¿Ah?" el merodeador volteo a verla "¿Ariel por que me detienes?" pregunto

Ariel sujeto aun mas fuerte a su hermano; "¿Sirius estas bien?" pregunto

Sirius ignoro la pregunta de su hermana y rápidamente volvió su vista hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el niño, pero este ya no estaba al igual que Alan. desesperado busco en todo el lugar.

Maldición, por que su hermana había interferido.

"¿Ariel que quieres?" pregunto molesto separándose de ella

Ariel fingió molestia "Oye no me trates así, me preocupe por ti, por un momento pensé que te desmayarías aquí mismo y así me trataras" dijo

"Lo vi" susurro

"¿A quien?"

"Harry,...lo acabo de ver"

Ariel negó mirar a su hermano, tomando aire, volvió a encararlo "Sirius, no te hagas esto a ti mismo" negó

"No, te digo que LO VI. Era idéntico a James pero con los ojos de Lily" hablo con desesperación, buscándolo con la mirada

"Siri puede haber otros niños que se parezcan a Harry, pero nunca es el" le hablo como una madre a un niño; "vamos hermano, Albus quiere que subamos ahora" tomando su brazos lo llevo hasta el primer vagón junto con los demás maestros -Perdonaba Sirius- pensó culpable mientras subían al tren

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Cristal: El reencuentro de Siri y Harry, pero pobre Sirius, lo trataron como a un loco.

Umi: Tú eres la autora de todo esto- señala la musa-

Cristal: Cof cof, ¿intentas que las lectoras me maten?

Umi: Tal vez - murmura - con un poco de suerte

Cristal: ¬¬ ¿¡Que? - exclama enojada- bueno, al fin el reencuentro entre esos dos y por fin los niños han abordado el tren para ir hasta Hogwarts

Umi: Lastima que lo has dejado AHI, en la parte MAS interesante

Cristal: ¿Estas conspirando en mi contra?- Umi no parece afectada- -- no me respondas. Por cierto me han dicho que no se puede responder a los reviews por que sino te sacan la historia. ¿eso es cierto? Yo he escuchado a algunas autoras que dicen que SI. Por eso a partir de ahora ya no respondere a los reviews. Pero si les agradesco mucho a:

**Clawy**, **HADA,** **Lady Tomoe, The angel of the dreams, Elementh Reload.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

Dedicación: Antes que nada, no se si podré renovar la próxima semana, por eso desde ya, a todos aquellos que leen este fics.

**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 8: Selección

Galadriel miro sorprendida a la princesa de Mirkwood, hacia varios años que esta parecía renuente a pisar la ciudad elfica, aun que había venido un par de veces en los últimos años, solo había sido por poco tiempo. Pero ahora parecía que iba a quedarse más tiempo de lo acostumbrado y parecía menos nerviosa al estar allí.

Muy en el fondo ella sabía la razón por la cual Anéthiel no quería venir y quedarse en la ciudad Real.

"¡Mae govannen, Anéthiel!- (Bienvenida, Anéthiel)"- saludo la dama blanca

"Elen sila lumen omentielvo, Herinya Galadriel- (Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro, Mi señora Galadriel)" respondió la oji-dorada

"No es que me incomode tu presencia, pero si me sorprende, por eso me atrevo a preguntarte, ¿que es lo que te trae por aquí?"

"Mi hermano, Thalion, insistió en que quería verme aquí"

"Oh, si" asintió la señora "mañana por la noche tendremos una reunión"

Anéthiel observo el cielo, el cual ya estaba oscurecido; "Seguramente, el príncipe Estelion y la pequeña dama Isabel, ya han llegado ha Hogwarts" declaro

"Seguramente" afirmo ese hecho "Bien, vamos a desempacar tus cosas, al parecer te quedaras un poco mas de tiempo en esta ocasión"

"Si, nanitta quiere que esta vez, por lo menos me quedara mas de tres días" suspiro resignada

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Harry e Isabel bajaron del expreso y tomaron las barcas para atravesar el lago así como el resto de los estudiantes de primer año. Junto a ellos se encontraban sus nuevos tres amigos; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom.

Una vez que descendieron de las barcas, todos los alumnos se quedaron impresionados al encontraron de frente con el castillo de Hogwarts, que lucías más impresionante de cerca.

"Esto es impresionante" murmuro Isabel

"Es casi tan bello como la ciudad Real" agrego Harry

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a dos grandes puertas de madera oscura, en donde los estaba esperando una mujer mayor, de aspecto estricto con el cabello sujeto en un moño bastante apretado, semi cubierto con un puntiagudo sombrero de mago, color negro y que vestía ropas de color verde.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería. Soy Minerva McGonagal y soy la vice directora de este establecimiento. Mi deber es llevarlos hasta el Gran comedor, donde ustedes serán seleccionados para una casa en particular, en donde dormirán, comerán y se les asignaran las clases. Existen 4 casas: Gryffindor, Huflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Se les darán puntos a sus casas por cada logro que obtengan pero también se les quitaran puntos cada vez que rompan alguna de las reglas. Al final del año se entrega la copa de las casas, a la casa que mayores puntos tenga. Ahora por favor formen una fila y síganme " informo la profesora

Las puertas del gran comedor, se abrieron, los alumnos de los grados superiores ya se encontraban sentados, cada uno en su respectiva casa.

Los del primer año, siguieron a la profesora McGonagall hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores.

Isabel vio a Ariel, quien se encontraba sentada entre Severus Snape y Sirius Black, conversando con su hermano.

Harry observo a Sirius, quien no estaba prestando verdadera atención a ninguno de los estudiantes, solo conversaba con su hermana. Aguantándose las ganas de suspirar, volvió su vista a McGonagall, quien traía un sombrero algo estropeado por el tiempo.

_**Hace más de mil años, que Hogwarts nació**_

_**De cuatro poderosos magos**_

_**Que el mundo sus nombres jamás olvido**_

_**El valiente Gryffindor, quien reclamo estudiantes con valor**_

_**La inteligente Ravenclaw, escogió a los estudiantes más inteligentes **_

**_La leal Hufflepuff, a aquellos que fueran trabajadores y leales_**

_**Y el astuto Slytherin, aquellos con ambición de poder**_

_**Pero sus vidas no eran eternas**_

_**Y fue así como ellos me crearon con esta; misión**_

_**Ponme sobre tu cabeza y **_

_**Yo te diré a que casa perteneces **_

_**Y a quien favorece tu corazón.**_

El sombrero dejo de recitar y reverencio a las cuatro casas mientras los estudiantes y maestros aplaudían.

McGonagall tomo el sombrero y comenzó a decir los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes, quienes pasaban de forma tímida y nerviosa hacia el frente y esperaban el veredicto del sombrero; Algunos no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues ni bien la profesora les colocaba el sombrero, este gritaba el nombre de alguna de las casas, como en el caso de Draco Malfoy, quien fue asignado a Slytherin y en el caso de Neville Longbottom a Gryffindor, al igual que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

"Evan Estelion Harrison" llamo la profesora mirando hacia el grupo de estudiantes y sus ojos se estrecharon con sorpresa al ver al joven nombrado caminar hacia ella

Sirius desde su lugar, prácticamente, casi salto de su asiento, de no ser por Ariel quien lo sostuvo fuertemente, Remus y Severus intercambiaron una mirada y el amo de las pociones vio que el licántropo estaba mas pálido de lo normal y sus ojos mostraban gran sorpresa.

El niño en cuestión se sentó en el taburete y la profesora aun sorprendida, coloco el sombrero en su cabeza e inmediatamente su vista fue toda oscurecida, pues el sombrero le tapaba los ojos.

_- ¿Así que Harrison Estelion Evan?- _pregunto el sombrero mentalmente- _Ese no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿cierto?- _Harry no contesto nada pero subió sus paredes mentales tal y como sus abuelos se lo habían enseñado- _Bien, eres una persona interesante, veo que no quieres dejarme ver mucho de tu mente, pero eso solo indica tu alto nivel de poder. De todas maneras con lo poco que puedo ver, es suficiente, aun que la decisión es complicada_- Harry sonrió débilmente mientras el sombrero seguía meditando dentro de su mente- _Tienes cualidades para las cuatro casa. Valor, lealtad, inteligencia y eres muy astuto. Pero te destacas más en valor y astucia...Slyherin es una buena opción_

_- No, yo quiero estar en Gryffindor- contesto mentalmente Harry_

_- Ah, pero en Slytherin tus habilidades se desarrollarían mas rápidos, ¿estas seguro que quieres estar en Gryffindor?-_

_- Si- contesto firmemente_

_- Bien...Como tu desees_- indico- "¡Gryffindor!" exclamo

La casa de los leones, aplaudió al nuevo miembro mientras este tomaba asiento al lado de sus tres amigos.

"Genial, estamos los tres juntos" dijo Hermione- "Con un poco de suerte, Isabel también quede seleccionada para esta casa"-

Los otros tres asintieron y vieron como la chica en cuestión era llamada y le colocaban el sombrero.

_- Otra con nombre falso- _murmuro el sombrero- _Bien, tu eres mas sencilla de definir, no tengo que pensar mucho_- declaro- "¡Slytherin!" grito

Isabel se quito el sombrero y con una sonrisa dulce fue a sentarse al lado de Draco Malfoy, después de haber sido recibida por los perfectos de la casa de las serpientes. Hermione, Ron y Neville miraron sorprendidos a la chica, les había parecido muy agradable, incluso Hermione creyó tener una nueva amiga, pero al parecer el destino había decidido separarlos. Harry sin embargo no parecía afligido, Isabel siempre había sido algo ambiciosa, pero eso no cambiaba el compañerismo de la chica, ella era fiel a quien era digno de su confianza. Sabia que su amistad perduraría sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, sin importar que ella estuviera en Slyhtherin y el en Gryffindor. Así que se dedico a mirar como los últimos alumnos eran escogidos.

En un momento Harry sintió una fuerte quemazón en su frente, tal y como lo había sentido en la estación. Volviendo su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, se encontró con los penetrantes ojos negros de Severus Snape, que cuchichiaba algo con un profesor que tenia un turbante púrpura en su cabeza.

pqpqpqpqpq

Poco después, cuando la cena había terminado y los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse hacia sus respectivas casas, Sirius, quien no había dejado de observar a Harry, tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, pero Albus los había invitado a tomar algo en su oficina, para celebrar el nuevo inicio del año. La mayoría de los profesores había aceptado a excepción de Quirell, quien tartamudeando pidió disculpas y se retiro a dormir, y, Severus, quien negó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

"Sirius" el animago miro a su amigo, Remus Lupin

"Tu también lo viste" el licántropo asintió "Ese niño llamado Evan se parece mucho a James"

Remus suspiro "Pero no usa lente y tiene el cabello mas largo, además de los ojos... "

"Los ojos verdes" completo Padfoot "es el mismo niño que vi en la estación" dijo "Además se llama Harry"

"Pero Sirius, puede haber muchos niños que se llamen Harry" razono el licántropo, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones

"Y que me dices de su apellido. Evan, es igual al de Lily" reto Sirius

"Es una coincidencia Sirius, además, el apellido de Lily era Evans no Evan" dijo Ariel

Los dos hombres soltaron a verla, ella tenía una mirada seria, segura y fría. Que dejaba bien en claro que la conversación debía quedar ahí.

"A mi nadie me va a sacar de la cabeza que ese niño puede ser Harry" dijo Sirius mirando a su hermana

"Y yo no quiero sacarte de la cabeza ese idea, tu puedes pensar lo que tu quieras hermano. Pero hasta que no estés completamente seguro, te aconsejo, te advierto, que no hagas tonterías" replico "Ese niño tiene una familia y una vida, tu no puedes llegar de un momento a otro y desatar un infierno. Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si ese niño no es Harry, el daño que le harías y que te harías" Sirius bajo su cabeza, recordando que muchas veces ellos habían creído haber encontrado al hijo de sus amigos, pero finalmente todo terminaba siendo una mentira; "Ya hemos sufrido demasiado. Si ese niño es Harry con el tiempo lo sabremos, pero hasta entonces, hasta que no tengas una pruebas valida, aléjate de el y déjalo vivir su vida" adverbio

"Esta vez estoy seguro que ese niño es Nuestro Harry y lo probare" hablo con seguridad el animago "Buenas noches" saludo para luego retirarse

Ariel y Remus vieron como Sirius se retiraba en silencio, luego de un momento Remus volteo su mirada hacia la mujer. Que seguía viendo hacia el mismo lugar por donde se había ido su hermano y por un momento el licántropo vio la culpa en aquellos ojos azules metálicos.

"Yo también creo que ese niño es Harry" hablo suavemente

Ariel volvió sus ojos hacia el; "¿En serio? ¿En que te guías para decir eso?" pregunto "Déjame adivinar, ¿en tus corazonadas?" cuestiono sarcásticamente

"En eso y en mi olfato" respondió "Este me dice que tu estas ocultando algo y que ese niño esta involucrado"

Ariel apretó la copa que tenia entre sus manos, sonriendo afectadamente, enfrento al licántropo; "Yo no estoy ocultando nada, pero tu puedes pensar lo que quieras" dijo para luego darle la espalda "¿Que crees que haces?" pegunto al ver que Remus la sostenía del brazos

"¿Ya no confías en mi?" pregunto sus ojos miel mostraron algo de esperanza y dolor "¿Que le ocurrió a nuestra relación? ...a nuestra confianza..." poso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella

Ariel rechazo verlo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado: "No lo se. Tal vez me haya ocurrido lo mismo que te sucedió a ti hace diez años atrás" contesto fríamente

Remus sintió como si le hubieran pegado una cachetada y dolido, dejo caer sus manos "Han pasado varios años y te he pedido muchas veces perdón por lo mal que tratare, pero aun no me perdonas, ¿Algún día lo harás?" cuestiono suavemente, dolido pero con algo de esperanza

Ella no contesto nada, sus cabellos cubrieron sus ojos, los cuales miraban fijamente la copa en sus manos, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Luego de un momento, Remus camino fuera de la sala.

"Yo ya te he perdonado Remus. ¿Tu serás capas de perdonarme algún día a mi?" murmuro suavemente, sin darse cuenta que Dumbledore había visto todo

pqpqpqpqpq

En la sala en común de la torre de Gryffindor, una serpiente de escamas blancas, salio de unos de los huecos, sacando su lengua y olfateando el aire, comenzó a subir las escaleras y tomo el lado izquierdo, entrando en la habitación del primer años de los chicos. No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues su amo y amigo se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana de su habitación.

- _Penssse que ya essstaríasss dormido_- siseo suavemente, subiendo por la pierna de Harry y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este

- _Essstaba esssperándote_ - respondió en parcel, el idioma de las serpientes- _¿Me preguntaba por que tardassste tanto?_-

- _Esssosss mocosssos de 7 año no ssse iban a dormir. No podía dejar que me vieran_- respondió con cierta molestia recordando a los de séptimo año que habían estado hablando en la sala aun después del toque de queda- _¿Que ess lo que te preocupa?-_

- _Durante la cena sssentí un gran ardor en mi frente...fue cuando mire a Ssseveruss Sssnape_-

_- ¿En tu frente, donde?- _pregunto el reptil

Calenglîn señalo el lado derecho de su frente, justo donde tendría que estar su cicatriz en forma de relámpago y en donde en esos momentos no había nada, por el hechizo de ocultación que los eldar habían impuesto en el.

_- ¿Que creess que causse esso?-_ pregunto el príncipe

_- No lo ssse, mañana sse lo preguntare a Artemisssa_- respondió Dievas- _Por que no te duermesss, mañana sserá tu primer día de classess, no querrásss llegar tarde y caussar una mala impresssión_-

- _Sssi_- dijo antes de acostarse en su cama- Buenasss nochesss Dievasss- cerro sus ojos, durmiéndose

- _Duerme tranquilo pequeño Calenglîn...yo velare tuss sssueñoss_- susurro antes de enroscarse entre el cuerpo de Harry y las sabanas.

pqpqpqpqpq

Afuera, en el Bosque Prohibido, la princesa de Mirkwood junto con la loba Artemisa, observaban el castillo desde la frontera.

- Calenglîn_- _pensó la princesa mirando el castillo "¿Crees que este bien?" pregunto con cierta preocupación en su tono al hablar

Artemisa miro de reojo a Anéthiel, en aquellos ojos dorados había preocupación y un resplandor extraño resurgía en aquellas pupilas cada vez que mencionaba al príncipe Calenglîn Estelion, un brillo que en sus años de vida junto a la eldar no había visto nunca.

_'Dievas esta con el, no debes preocuparte. Recuerda que tu nos entrenaste para poder protegerlo'_ contesto _'Ahora hay otra cosa que a mi me preocupa o mas bien me llama la curiosidad'_

Anéthiel continúo mirando el castillo, pero cabeceó, escuchando lo que la loba decía, animándola a que formulara aquella pregunta.

Artemisa viendo que estaba siendo escuchada, pregunto: _'¿Por que te preocupas tanto por el?'_

Anéthiel mordió su labio inferior, volteando rápidamente su cabeza para observar a la loba: "No entiendo lo que dices" contesto y la lobo gruño descontenta "Yo...Es simplemente mi deber" hablo seriamente "Se lo prometí a mi padre en su lecho de muerte, le prometí que protegería al heredero de Elessar"

Artemisa frunció el hocico, no creyendo aquellas palabras; _'¿Segura que es solo eso?' _cuestiono _'¿Acaso usted no siente nada por Harry?'_

"No. Yo, al contrario de mi familia, no me he relacionado con Estelion. Por eso mi preocupación por el, no es mas que el deber de aquella promesa" contesto neutralmente

Artemisa supo que la princesa no mentía pero que había cosas que ocultaba. iba a volver a preguntar pero el bosque de pronto se había puesto mas silencioso, su cuerpo se tenso por si solo y su pelaje se erizo ante la señal de amenaza.

Anéthiel reconoció la presencia conocida de aquel demonios de ojos rojos, como había decidido apodarlo los animales y criaturas del bosque.

_'Anéthiel. ¿que es...' _

No pudo terminar su pregunta, por que Anéthiel ya se encontraba corriendo rápidamente hacia la parte Este del Bosque, la cual era habitada y frecuentada por los unicornios.

Cuando ambas llegaron, vieron a un unicornio caído, con una mordedura en su cuello y los ojos vacíos reprovisto de vida, recostado en un charco de sangre plata.

'Por Merlín, pobre criatura' Artemisa bajo sus orejas, escondiéndose tras las piernas de la rubia elfa

Un centauro salio entre los árboles, mirando la escena: "My Lady" reverenciando a la princesa

"Firenze" respondió con un asentamiento la elfa "Dime algo; ¿Desde hace cuando que las criaturas de Luz son atacadas por Voldemort, en este bosque?" cuestiono seriamente

Firenze miro el unicornio y luego sus ojos oscuros se elevaron hasta reunirse con los de la eldar de Mirkwood; "Desde hace aproximadamente un mes las criaturas han estado inquietas. Pero recientemente hace dos semanas que comenzaron la matanza, este es el tercer unicornio"

_'Así que era por Voldemort que todas las criaturas del bosque han estado actuando tan extrañas'_ razono la loba _'había sentido una extraña sensación en el bosque, pero dentro de la ciudad Eldar, es raro sentir la presencia de criaturas oscuras'_

"Es por el campo de protección que rodea a Caras Galadon" explico la rubia "Ni la maldad ni la oscuridad llegan a la ciudad. Si en determinado caso una criatura oscura, que no sea amiga de los elfos, intenta encontrar la ciudad Eldar, los mismos árboles y demás criaturas se encargan de desviar el camino, para que Caras Galadon no sea encontrado, nadie puede entrar a la cuidad de la dama blanca" agrego "Pero lo que mas me preocupa ahora es la seguridad de Estelion; Porque Hogwarts, tiene a su enemigo dentro de sus puertas" dijo mirando en dirección al castillo

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Bien, hasta aquí llega este capitulo. Aun que aun tengo algunas dudas de como seguirlo, pues no se si mostrar todos los años de Harry en Hogwarts junto a sus amigos. Por que hasta la saga de Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos, la historia será basada en lo que Rowling escribió en sus libros, pero de ahí en adelante mi historia no será basada tanto en la historia de los libros. Bueno, ya veremos como hacemos Umi y yo para solucionar algunas cosas, si tiene alguna idea pueden decírnosla, las aceptamos con gusto.

Queremos agradecerles a todos los lectores por sus maravillosos reviews, no saben lo felices que nos ponemos cuando leemos sus mensajes.

**The angel of the dreams:** Ups- Cristal se esconde debajo de su cama- Je, no te enojes Dream, tiene que tener algo de suspenso, además, si se reencontraron, pero no se hablaron. (Umi: Yo me lo imagino- la musa con ojos de corazón- Pero recuerda, querida amiga, que Harry es MIO ¬¬) Si, aquí en mi país ya hace calor y los días están pesados, gracias a dios la escuela ya termino y hasta dentro de tres meses la Universidad no empieza, ¡¡¡así que estaré tres meses de vacaciones! (Umi: No te entusiasme mucho, que te recuerdo que has entrado a trabajar y ya ni aparecer por la casa) ¿Sacar la antorcha? ¿Me quires quemar? O.O Noooo- Cristal sale corriendo-

**Lady tomoe:** Si, lo se, pero es que tenia que rendir mis últimos exámenes y estoy feliz por que he terminado la prepa! nn (Umi: Pero ahora empiezas la Universidad y a trabajar- agrega con una mueca maligna) Si, al fin se encontraron esos dos, pero, Je, no dejaremos que hablen tan pronto, a Sirius le costara saber que Calenglîn en realidad es Harry. En cuanto a las clases, bueno, ya veras. Saludos para ti.

**Elementh Reload:** Gracias, nos esforzamos por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y si, Harry es Gryffindor, aun que yo creo que tiene muchas cosas Slytherin. (Umi: Pero dentro de todo Harry es un león) Espero que te sigan gustando la historia, nos vemos pronto.

**Ginebra:** (Umi: ¿Musa alegona? Grrr- gruñe la musa, mirando feo a la lectora- a bueno, es cierto, tal vez digo cosas de mas, pero Son la verdad) Je, bueno, un poco de suspenso no le hace daño a nadie, ¿no?- Cristal ve como los lectores alzan armas peligrosas y la miran asesinamente- mejor le bajo un poco a la dosis de suspenso o terminara matándome. Bueno, eso me han dicho, a una de mis amigas le quitaron la historia por contestar los reviews y a mi me enviaron un correo, otra escritora, donde anunciaban que los reviews ya no se iban a poder contestar en los capítulos, pero de todas maneras, hay muchas que contestan y no les hacen nada, yo rezo por que no me la quiten. Por ahora seguiré contestando. OH si, Sirius descubrirá la verdad de Harry, pero no será pronto.

**HADA:** Ups- Cristal se esconde detrás de Umi- Lo siento, pero es necesario el suspenso, además, que quería que hiciera Sirius cuando lo viera, era obvio que Harry y los demás iban a negar todo. (Umi: no te preocupes Hada, poco a poco los dos se iran acercándose y finalmente Sirius descubrirá la verdad, pero pasara algún tiempo antes de eso). ¿Remus y Ariel? (Umi: Jeje, hacen bonita pareja, ¿no te parece?) En realidad aun no decido con quien se quedara ella, tal vez con Remus, tal vez con Thalion/Alan, no lo se o tal vez la mate, como Rowling, quien siempre termina matando a los mejores personajes. (Umi: ¿Vas a matar a Ariel? - La musa luce sorprendida-) Je, quien sabe- Cristal pone una sonrisa traviesa- Los elfos, pues cuando Harry tenga unos años mas. (Umi: Nos vemos Hada, por cierto hemos leído tus capitulo, que bueno que los chicos están bien, ya estaba planeando mandarte un howler para regañarte por hacerlos sufrir) Nos vemos mellon.

**Clawy: **Si, yo también los contestare, pero tengo tan mala suerte que seguro me la sacan, ya el año pasado me quitaron cinco historias. (Umi: Si, Sirius se encontró con Harry, pero esta tuvo que dejarlo ahí) Hay no te preocupes por si el reviews es corto, es suficiente, recuerda la intención es lo que vale. ¿Tu inspiración se perdió? Me pasa todo el tiempo -- te deseo suerte y ojala la encuentres, bye.

Cristal: Tal vez tardemos un poco para renovar, por que Umi esta dando exámenes compensadores en la escuela, se llevo Matemática, Geografía y Química. Así que tiene que rendirlas y yo, estoy trabajando para poder comprar los regalos de Navidad y poder ahorrar algo para irme de vacaciones a la playa.

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Dejen reviews por favor.

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 9: Recuerdos I (Primera parte)

Sonrió feliz al ver al pequeño niño, recién nacido, que su amiga sostenía entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera hecho de un cristal sumamente caro y frágil, su mirada se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo, quien miraba embelesado y con orgullo palpante a su esposa e hijo.

"¿Como se llamara?" pregunto la voz de su amigo licántropo

Su mejor amigo, respiro profundamente y orgullosamente declaro: "James, por supuesto. Como su padre, ¡Que mejor nombre que ese!"

Ante la respuesta de James Potter, ex-sex simbol de Hogwarts, auror reconocido y miembro fiel de la Orden del Fénix. Todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto rodaron sus ojos. Típico de Potter.

"No. En serio. ¿Lily como lo llamaras?" cuestiono Ariel, no dándole importancia a James, quien inmediatamente puso mala cara

"¡Hey!" protesto indignado Potter

"Oh James, no empieces con tu arrogancia de quererle ponerle al niño igual que tu" dijo Lily, negando con su cabeza el comportamiento infantil de su marido

Todos rieron divertidos al ver que James ponía un adorable puchero ante las palabras de su mujer.

"¿Que te parece Harrison?" propuso Sirius, luego de haber escuchados varios nombres de parte de sus amigos, uno mas feo que otro, como Rodolfo, Romulo, Zeig y Augus

Lily pareció pensativa, para luego observar a su hijo y sonrió suavemente; "Harrison James Potter Evans. Me gusta" declaro y ante respuesta el pequeño abrió sus ojos, revelando un par de bellas gemas verdes, como las esmeraldas.

Todos aprobaron el nombre del nuevo integrante de la familia Potter y James parecía feliz de que su hijo llevara su nombre mientras que Sirius y Remus bromeaban con el.

Pero la paz y la felicidad de esos momentos, fueron interrumpidos, al ver que como el director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, entraba al cuarto, si bien lucia una sonrisa, sus ojos azules no chispeaban tan alegremente.

Luego de unos minutos la familia supo el por que, el profesor había venido a anunciarle la profecía que Trelawney le había dicho meses atrás. Sobre la caída de Voldemort. Y como Harry podía estar relacionado con ella, ya que solo había dos niños que habían nacido el día anterior, el último día de Julio. Neville Logbottom y Harry.

Todos lucieron sorprendido, Sirius coloco una mano sobre el hombre de James, tratando de darle ánimos su mejor amigo, quien lucia abatido y preocupado; Remus abrazo a Ariel, quien miraba angustiada a su amiga y a su ahijado.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Lily, quien no había despegado su mirada de su hijo, desde que este abrió sus ojos, sonrió con esperanza y algo de resignación, y con una mirada segura dijo; "Onen I-Estel Edain, u-chebin estel anim -(Le doy esperanza al Dunedain, no guardo ninguna para mi)"

pqpqpq

Sirius frunció su ceño mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea, esperando que su hermana volviera de su cita con Remus.

Volvió su mirada hacia el reloj de la pared, viendo que este marcaba las once de la noche. Estaba preocupado. Hacia una media hora que Ariel debía de haber vuelto. Suspiro, tomando otro trago de su firewhisky, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Hacia tres meses que su hermano menor, Regulus había muerto. Ariel era lo único que le quedaba y no estaba dispuesto a perderla a ella también.

Ya no confiaba en Remus, este actuaba muy sospechoso, se había alejado repentinamente de ellos, luego de la muerte de su hermano. Era como si ocultara algo.

Las palabras de su hermano, hicieron eco en su mente

_'Hay un traidor en la Orden del fénix y se encuentra entre ustedes, los merodeadores'_

Dudaba mucho que la información de Regulus fuera falsa. James y Lily jamás los traicionarían, nada ganarían, mas bien perderían, por que era la vida de Harry la que estaba en peligro. Ariel mucho menos, si bien ella era mortifaga, al igual que Regulus, era espía para el lado de la luz, claro que solo el y Dumbledore sabían esto, ya que los demás miembros de la Orden no conocían la identidad de los espías infiltrados en el lado de Voldemort. Peter, no, el era demasiado tímido y cobarde para traicionarlos, jamás se atrevería a hacerlo. El único posible traidor era Remus.

Pero Remus era su amigo. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sospechar de el. Su repentino alejamiento, además que en la última reunión de la Orden, se había dado a conocer que en las líneas de Voldemort había varios licántropos.

Salio de sus pensamientos al ver que su hermano entraba a la casa, con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo, negando encontrarse con su mirada.

"Llegas tarde" anuncio pero no recibió respuesta, preocupándolo; "¿Ariel que sucede?"

"Remus y yo terminamos" declaro con voz temblorosa y sus manos empuñadas mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Sirius se apresuro hasta su hermana menor y la rodeo con sus brazos. Permitiendo que la joven de tan solo 18 años, llorara sobre su hombro.

"No entiendo...todo iba bien...no me dio explicaciones...simplemente dijo que ya no podía estar conmigo...que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba...le pregunte si había otra, si había hecho algo mal...pero el no me contesto, simplemente me dejo ahí...sola" sollozo la muchacha oji-azul como una niña de 5 años

Esto era el colmo, no le perdonaría a Remus el hecho de haber causado las lágrimas de su hermana. Nunca le había agradado mucho la relación de Remus y Ariel, pero la toleraba, ya que sabía que su pequeña hermanita amaba mucho al licántropo y al saber que Remus jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de Ariel ni de ninguna otra muchacha.

Tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que Remus terminara con la relación que tenia con su hermana, en cierta manera, lo aliviaba, pero no le había dado ninguna explicación a Ariel, la había humillado y eso era lo que lo enfurecía.

Nadie lastimaba ni humillaba a su familia. Ni siquiera un buen amigo como Remus.

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que Remus era el traidor.

Y ciertamente, ahora, menos que antes, permitiría que Remus fuera el guardián de James y Lily. Peter era la persona indicada.

_-_Mañana hablaría con James, sobre eso- Pensó mientras recostaba a su hermana, la cual se había dormida, luego de haber estado llorando por un largo tiempo, abrasada a el.

pqpqpq

James parecía sorprendido y Lily frunció su ceño al escuchar la idea de Sirius.

"Padfoot, la acusación que haces contra Remus es muy grave, amigo" dijo Prongs pasando una mano sobre su cabello, despeinándolo aun mas "Además, ¿estas seguro de querer poner a Peter como nuestro guardián secreto?"

"Se que estas molesto con Remus por haber terminado con Ariel, pero acusarlo de ser el traidor, ¿no crees que es mucho?" cuestiono Lily

"Mira Lily, no me molesta que Remus haya terminado con Ariel, en cierta forma me alegra que lo hayan hecho" Lily puso sus ojos en blanco, si debió haberse imaginado que Sirius diría eso, nunca le había agradado la idea de Ariel y Remus; "Mi hermana esta triste, pero ella es inteligente y fuerte, en un par de meses saldrá con otro chico y Remus quedara en el olvido" declaro con seguridad

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Sirius- pensó la oji-verde, mas prefirió guardarse ese pensamiento para ella. ahora le interesaba más la idea de que Peter fuera el guardián secreto.

"Y con respecto a mi acusación, si no quieres creerla no la creas. No tengo pruebas, pero no puede evitar notar como Remus se ha alejado de nosotros y esta actuando extrañamente. Como si nos ocultara algo"

"En eso tienes razón, últimamente Remus ha estado extraño" apoyo James a su amigo "pero aun así, eso no explica el hecho de que quieras poner a Peter en tu lugar"

Sirius sonrió brillantemente; "Eso es muy fácil. Dime James, si tu fueras Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, de quien sospecharías primero. Obviamente de mi, tu y yo somos grandes amigos y todos saben que si alguien es el posible guardián, ese soy yo" dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo "Así que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y sus Mortifagos vendrán detrás de mi. Nadie sospechara que Peter es el guardián. Así ustedes estarán seguros"

"A mi no me agrada la idea de que Peter sea nuestro guardián" dijo la pelirroja

"Oh vamos Lily, Peter es inofensivo, jamás nos traicionaría" aseguro James

"Yo tengo mis dudas. Pero si es lo que ustedes deciden, espero que no se equivoquen" dijo con su ceño fruncido y no muy segura.

pqpqpq

Sus rodillas flaquearon al entrar a la casa, el cuerpo de su mejor amigo yacía tirado y sin vida cerca de las escaleras, el llanto de un niño fue lo único que hizo que su cerebro reaccionara y corriera hacia la habitación de su ahijado. Encontrándose con el cuerpo muerto de Lily a los pies de la cuna de su hijo y un montón de cenizas y una varita.

"Merlin" murmuro pero rápidamente su mirada se desvió hacia la cuna, y camino unos tres pasos, hasta llegar a ella, encontrándose con un lloroso y temeroso Harry, el cual tenia la frente ensangrentada

Tomando al niño entre sus brazos. "Lo siento mucho Harry, lo siento" sollozo acunando al pequeño, limpiando su frente con la manga de su camisa

"¡Merlin!" grito alguien en la planta de abajo y luego los pasos de alguien subiendo la escalera "¿Lily, Harry, están aquí?"

Black respiro aliviado al ver a su hermana vestida como una mortifaga pero sin la mascara, quien entro a la habitación viéndolo sorprendido.

"¿Que sucedió Sirius?" pregunto la muchacha con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver a su amiga muerta

"Voldemort" fue su respuesta

"Pero como el hechizo Fidelius debió haber funcionado, Voldemort no debe de haber sabido donde estaban James y Lily, al menos de que su guardián se lo dijera, ¿acaso no eras tu el guardián?"

"No hermana, en el ultimo minuto, Peter tomo mi lugar"

"¡¿Que!" exclamo sorprendida "¿Pero por que, a quien se le ocurrió esa estupida idea?"

"A mi" declaro con arrepentimientos "Esa rata traidora pagara por esto" dijo antes de darle a Harry a su hermana y besar la frente de esta "Cuida de Harry, Dumbledore y los otros no tardan en venir. Regresare pronto, lo prometo" aseguro el merodeador, saliendo en busca de Pettigrew, sin saber que no podría cumplir con su palabra y que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a su ahijado en varios años.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Se encontraban en la oficina de Albus, la chimenea encendida, los cuadros mágicos de los anteriores directores observaba al grupo de personas que se encontraban allí. Una joven daba vuelta de un lado a otro, parecía desesperada.

"Mi hermano es inocente Albus" exclamo Ariel

"Por favor Ariel, como puedes seguir diciendo eso, después de que Black haya matado a 13 muggles y a Peter, luego de haber vendido a James y Lily" exclamo una mujer de aspecto severo, mirando ceñuda a la muchacha

"Sirius es inocente, jamás haría tal cosa" aseguro la muchacha algo cansada

Muchas cosas habían pasado en las últimas horas y Ariel Lucero Black, estaba cansada tanto física, mental y emocionalmente. Ya no podía mas, últimamente Voldemort andaba mas inquieto que nunca, pues hacia poco tiempo que se había enterado de la Profecía y desquitaba su frustración en ellos. En la última semana había recibido una dosis de dos crusiatos y otras maldiciones de Lord Voldemort. Y en la noche anterior, había tenido que ver el cadáver de dos de sus amigos más cercanos James y Lily Potter, además de ver el cuerpo de Voldemort, si a ese montón de cenizas se le podía decir cuerpo. También debió soportar el hecho de que le arrebataran a su ahijado y que su hermano ahora este preso, por ser seguidor de Voldemort y traicionar a los Potter, causar la muerte de Peter y de 13 muggles.

"Ariel, te recomiendo que vayas a tu casa y descanses" pidió Dumbledore viendo el cansancio en la muchacha

"No me creen, ¿cierto?" no era una pregunta, mas bien un hecho, pero aun así la chica tenia la esperanza de que ellos la ayudaran "les estoy diciendo la verdad, Sirius no era el guardián, era Peter. El es el traidor"

"Comprendemos que el hecho de estas shockeada con todo esto. Sabemos que tu eres una espía, pero tú hermano no lo era. Deberás comprender y aceptar, que Sirius es un traidor" hablo Minerva

"Vete Ariel, es lo mejor" dijo Ojo-Loco, mirando a su alumna, sin saber que creer.

"¿Remus?" pregunto la chica, girando su mirada hacia el callado licántropo

El hombre lobo miro a la chica y esta vio dolor, odio, resentimiento y desprecio, todo eso era dirigió a ella o mas bien a la sangre que portaba. No lo sabía con exactitud

Sonriendo tristemente, la muchacha tomo sus cosas; "Algún día verán que yo tengo la razón. Mi hermano es inocente" dijo antes de retirarse

pqpqpq

Ariel suspiro, observando la fotografía entre sus manos, la ultima que se habían tomado los merodeadores y Harry. Allí estaban todos menos Peter, quien no había podido asistir al primer cumpleaños de Harry.

Harry, su ahijado. El cual en ese mismo día estaría cumpliendo cuatro años.

Pero nuevamente, por tercera vez, no podrían festejarlo, pues este había desaparecido después de la muerte de sus padres. Alguien se lo había llevado, sin huella ni rastro.

Desde el principio la idea de que Harry viviera con los Dursley no le había agradado, pero por lo menos, si su ahijado estuviera con esos muggles de apariencia de Troll, podrían verlo desde lejos, cuidarlo y saber que, dentro de todo, estaba bien. Pero, ahora no sabían nada de el.

No sabían si estaba vivo o muerto. Si los Mortifagos se lo habían llevado o fue alguna otra persona.

Las esperanza de volverlo a ver, eran cada vez nulas.

Pronto se cumplirían tres años desde la muerte de Lily y James, la caída de Voldemort y de la desaparición de Harry. Dentro de tres meses exactamente.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entraron su hermano mayor, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

"Hola Ariel" saludo Lupin

"Hermana, pensé que estarías en el hospital" declaro Sirius, confundido

Ariel sonrió tristemente, mientras dejaba el cuadro en la mesita de la sala y se levanta del sillón; "Renuncie" anuncio, caminando hacia la cocina

"¡¿Que! ¿Por que hiciste semejante cosa?" cuestiono más que sorprendido "Acabas de graduarte y ya dejaras tu carrera. Pensé que necesitabas por lo menos dos años de residencia, luego de tu graduación"

"Creo que mejor me retiro" dijo Remus, notando la situación

"No es necesario" volvió Ariel con un par de refrescos, para ella y para los dos merodeadores "Esto también te incumbe, después de todo somos 'amigos'" dijo remarcando la ultima palabra con algo de tristeza

Sirius los observo, su hermana se veía dolida al igual que Remus. Remus había pedido disculpas por no haber confiado en ellos, Sirius las había aceptado, pues el había sospechado de Remus primeramente y en su situación habría hecho lo mismo que el licántropo. Pero Ariel parecía que no lo había perdonado tan fácilmente, si bien acepto las disculpas, la amistad de ambos no era la misma. Las cosas eran densas y tensas cuando esos dos se encontraban en el mismo cuarto.

"Si necesito dos años de residencia para terminar mi carrera y poder ejercerla, pero he decidido hacer un pos-grado en medicina muggle. Mezclar la medicina mágica con la muggle"

"No pensé que había ese tipo de estudios en Inglaterra" dijo Remus con curiosidad

"Y no la hay" afirmo la chica

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Black alzando una ceja

"Me han ofrecido una beca en Estados Unidos y la he aceptado. Allí haré mi residencia y mis nuevos estudios. Me marcho mañana por la noche"

Sirius abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, mirando incrédulo a su hermana y daba gracias el estar apoyado en sofá.

Remus por otra parte, dejo caer el vaso entre sus manos. Ariel se iba. La volvería a perder.

"¿Por que haces esto?" pregunto Remus, dolido

"¿Desde cuando lo decidiste?" pregunto Sirius, asombrado

"Ayer di mi aceptación y por que hago esto. Por que sinceramente no puedo estar más aquí. Estoy cansada, me siento abrumada por los recuerdos. Tengo 21 años, pero me siento como una vieja. Lo único que hago es trabajar o investigar. Quiero vivir un poco, he visto muerte y he sufrido, aun hay cosas que no he podido olvidar y quiero alejarme de todo lo que me hace daño. No espero que comprendan ni que me feliciten por huir o correr lejos. Pero necesito hacer esto y no importa lo que hagan, me iré de todas maneras. Regresare cuando este lista para hacerlo"

Dicho esto, la muchacha subió a su alcoba para arreglar los últimos detalles. Pero no espero que Remus subiera poco después.

"Por un momentos pensé que eras Sirius" dijo con una media sonrisa

"No, Sirius salio. Recibió un llamado de Albus" contesto el licántropo

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto empacando algunas de sus cosas

Remus la miro, viendo como ella guardaba la ropa bien doblada en la valija. Sus ojos dorados estudiaron el cuerpo desarrollado de la muchacha, el cual resaltaba a través del vestido celeste que llevaba puesto ese día.

Merlin, cuanto la amaba. La había amado desde el momento en que por primera vez la vio, en la estación King Cross, buscando a sus hermanos mayores, para que la ayudaran a subir su baúl al tren.

Tan solo tenía 11 años, pero ya era una niña hermosa en aquel entonces, sus rasgos finos que resaltaban con sus cabellos negros y esos ojos zafiros calidos, como el cielo o el mar en un día calmado. Su voz era suave, como la brisa matutina. Haciendo que su lobo interno la reclamara como suya.

Cuatro años habían pasado junto en Hogwarts, conociéndose en secreto, primeramente por que ella era una Black y tenia dos hermanos posesivos y sumamente celosos, segundo por que el era un Gryffindor y ella una Slytherin.

Finalmente su último día en Hogwarts, Ariel lo había besado, de una forma tan dulce e inocente, que Remus reconocía que no sabía como la chica había llegado a ser Slytherin

"¿Remus te sientes bien?" Ariel lucia preocupada, el licántropo estaba ido, mirándola fijamente pero a la vez perdido en la nada.

Remus clavo sus ojos en los suyos, ya no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por ella. No quería perderla. Si bien el había terminado con la relación que ambos tenían, eso no significaba que no la amara. Por supuesto que la amaba y era por eso que la había dejado. Quería que ella tuviera una vida digna, sin peligros a tener un hijo maldito. Pero sabiendo que pronto la perdería, su lobo nublo sus sentidos y su razón quedo en lo más profundo de su mente.

"Te amo"

Ariel abrió sus ojos como platos soperos al sentir los labios de Lupin contra los suyos de esa manera tan exigente y posesiva. Como si ella fuera suya. La última vez que Remus la había besado de esa manera, fue la primera y la única vez que tuvieron relaciones. En su decimoseptimo cumpleaños.

pqpqpq

Severus se dedico a mirar hacia afuera, por la ventana del bar, mientras tomaba un café medio frió, esperando a su mejor amiga. La cual, había que recalcar que llegaba media hora tarde.

Tenía algo muy importante que decirle y quería que ella fuera la primera persona en saberlo.

Finalmente, 10 minutos después, Ariel Black, estudiante de medicina muggle y magica, entro al bar, buscando con su mirada a su viejo y querido amigo, Severus Snape. Al principio le había extrañado recibir la llamada del profesor de Pociones y más se asombro al saber que este estaba en Estados Unidos, esperando verla con urgencia.

"¡Hola Sev!" saludo feliz

Severus asintió, sonriendo suavemente; "Hola Ariel, llegas tarde"

"Ups" saco la lengua en forma cómica y avergonzada "Lo siento, es que tuvimos una emergencia. No fue mi intención" se disculpo, llamando al mesero para que le trajera un chocolate caliente, hacia un frió antártico afuera. Era uno de los inviernos más crudos que pasaba en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Ariel, esperaba tranquilamente a que su amigo comenzara a hablar, pero este estaba totalmente callado. Algo ocurría, Severus se veía feliz pero algo asustado, aun que claro, todo esto era cubierto por una capa de indiferencia, que solo ella, con los años de conocerlo, sabia ver.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" pregunto suavemente "Por que no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí, simplemente por una visita socio o de vacaciones"

Snape observo a la mujer, quien bebía a tragos pequeños su bebida caliente: "Me caso en dos meses" soltó

Ariel se atraganto con la bebida, quemándose la lengua, Severus suspiro al verla hacer semejante escándalo, en realidad era una vista bastante cómica, como la chica intentaba detener el ardor en su lengua, abanicándose con las manos la boca. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír a carcajadas al ver la sorpresa pintada en aquel juvenil rostro.

Luego de que el ardor pasó y el schok la dejo, miro a su amigo enojada, el ex-mortifago lo había hecho a propósito. ¿Por que no había esperado a que terminara de beber para dejar caer semejante bomba?

Por que hay que reconocer que el hecho de que Severus Snape se fuera a casa, era la noticia del año, del siglo y tal vez del milenio. Bueno tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero era bastante sorprendente el hecho de que Severus haya querido casarse.

"¿Quien es, la amas?" cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, aun no creyendo las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Snape

"Alexandra McCoir y la amo con toda mi alma" informo

"Ese apellido no me suena. No es una 'pura-sangre'" recalco

Sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando, respondió: "No, es nacida de muggles" murmuro

Ahora si que esto era la noticia del milenio, NO solo Severus Snape se casaba y por amor, sino también con una muggleborn. Esto era algo que no se volvería a repetir en el siglo.

"Bueno Sev, no dejas de asombrarme. Sin duda esta noticia me ha dejado con la boca abierta" dijo tomando aire "Pero si realmente la amas y te hace feliz, pues felicidades, aun que antes me gustaría conocerla, por que debes saber desde ya que no dejaría que mi hermano adoptivo se case con cualquiera"

Severus suspiro, ya se debió de haber imaginado que Ariel diría una cosa así.

pqpqpq

Severus volvió a planchar las arrugas inexistentes de su traje por tercera vez, observándose en el espejo. Estaba nervioso. Faltaban solo una media hora para su boda.

Ja, quien hubiera dicho que el terrible profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, se casaría. Y con una muggleborn.

Sus padres debían estar revolcándose en la tumba, ante el hecho de que el último descendiente Snape decidía casarse con una sangre sucia. Si su padre estudia con vida, seguramente lo desterraba de la familia.

Pero si eso ocurriera, a el poco le importaría. Pues Alexandra era todo lo que el quería. No solo era inteligente y hábil, sino también decidida, de principios y cariñosa. De mente brillante y abierta. Además de ser muy hermosa.

"¡Vaya, así que el gran Snape se casa finalmente, aun que hubiera sido mejor que fuera con una alguien de sangre pura!" dijo una voz algo fría

Severus miro fijamente a la hermosa mujer rubia que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y lo miraba con cierta altanería.

"Narcissa" saludo algo molesto por las palabras de su amiga

"Severus. ¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?" pregunto relajándose un poco, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y poniendo un hechizo silenciador

"Por supuesto" asintió

"Pues no lo parece" exclamo con cierta molestia "¿como se te ocurre casarte con una muggleborn?" cuestiono indignada

"Narcissa, por lo menos yo me caso con quien amo" recalco fríamente

Narcissa Black Malfoy lucio algo shockeada y dolida, pero rápidamente se recupero, poniendo su semblante duro y frió. "Tal vez yo no me case por amor, pero por lo menos no tengo a Tu-Sabes-Quien tras mi cabeza. Desde ahora en adelante, estarás en constante riesgo"

"Narcissa ya no soy un niño. Se lo que hago y no permitiré que Voldemort arruine mi felicidad." la mujer se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del señor Oscuro

"Pero Severus, no se trata solo de Tu-Sabes-Quien sino también de todos sus seguidores. Lucius ya estar deseando tu cabeza y ni te cuento de Nott y los demás" hablo preocupada

"Agradezco tu preocupación Cissa. Pero poco me importa Voldemort y tu esposo" dijo firmemente

"¿Y que hay de ella? También te importa poco su seguridad" reclamo

"Ella estará segura, por que yo jamás permitiré que algo malo le ocurra. Además ella pertenece a la Orden y si tengo que huir o morir para protegerla, lo haré"

Narcissa lo miro fijamente, viendo la determinación en aquellos ojos oscuros como la misma noche. Sonriendo suavemente, sus ojos la traicionaron al mostrar admiración y dolor.

Si ella hubiera tenido esa misma determinación y ese valor para impedir que su padre la casara con Malfoy, en esos momentos, tal vez, estaría al lado del único hombre que había podido amar y que la había amado por igual; Johan Zabini

"Buena suerte Severus. Espero seas feliz" murmuro antes de marcharse

Severus sonrió tristemente, recordando que su amiga jamás había podido estar con la personas que amaba.

pqpqpq

La música suave lleno sus oídos, bailando el vals mágico junto con el recién casado. Su vestido blanco fluía con elegancia mientras ella se movía al compás de la música, siendo guiada por su compañero.

Alexandra miro a su esposo, con una sonrisa, que el otro no dudo en regresar. Pero la mujer sabia que había algo mal.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto "¿No estas feliz?"

"No" Negó rápidamente "Este es el momento mas feliz de mi vida. Es solo...que" comenzó

"¿Que que?" cuestiono preocupada

"Sabes que yo fui Mortifago y que desde ahora las cosas no serán fáciles. Mis ex-compañeros seguramente quedan mi cabeza y la tuya consecuentemente"

Alexandra rió suavemente mientras daba una media vuelta "Severus tus compañeros siempre han deseado mi cabeza y pase lo que pase, se que estaremos juntos" aseguro confiando en el "Se que juntos saldremos adelante"

Severus sonrió complacido con la respuesta de, ahora, su mujer.

"¿Puedo bailar con el novio?" pregunto una voz familia

Alexandra y Severus, miraron a Ariel. "Por supuesto, pero asegurare de devolvérmelo" dijo Alexandra mientras la chica asintió

"¿Y ahora que piensas de mi mujer?" pregunto Severus, bailando con su amiga

"La pobre no sabe en lo que se ha metido" rió entre dientes al ver el ceño en Severus "Eres afortunado y ella también lo es. Espero que pronto me den sobrinos, por lo menos dos" aclaro

"De acuerdo, pero cuando tu me darás una felicidad igual a la que yo te estoy dando. De Sirius no me extraña, ese perro pulguiento no se quiere atar a nadie" dijo con cierta nota de fastidio

Ariel sonrió abiertamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba su hermano, bailando con Crystal Calwell o mejor dicho, Crystal Dumbledore. Al parecer ambos se llevaban muy bien, Crystal era hermosa y esa belleza había capturado de cierta forma, no solo el interés de su hermano sino también su corazón. Sirius no la había dejado en paz desde el primer momento en que la vio, tres días atrás.

"Bueno no estaría tan segura, Crystal ha sabido capturar su atención rápidamente" murmuro

"Pobre chica" hablo en un tono fúnebre

"¡Oye, mi hermano no es tan malo!" lo regaño con cierta gracia y algo festiva

"Bueno, pero yo no quiero hablar de ese pulgoso, sino de ti." dijo en un tono serio "Siempre creí que te casarías antes que yo..." agrego

"Las cosas no se dieron" miro de reojo a Remus, quien bailaba con Karen Smith "Además aun no encuentro a la persona indicada y me siento muy bien sola, además pronto comenzare a viajar con Crystal, mi primer viaje será a Transylvania" hablo muy entusiasmada

pqpqpq

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras veía a la imponente figura de aquella mujer, no, de aquel ser, de cabellos rojos como el mismo fuego y ojos chocolate, calidos pero llenos de sabiduría y vivencias, que solo hablaban con la verdad.

Una verdad que ella se negaba a creer.

"No puede ser" negó "¡YO SOY UNA BLACK!" exclamo

"Lo eres, pero no eres hija de Orión y Alice Black. Eres hija de la hermana menor de Orión, Lucero Black y de mi hermano menor, Alphonse Elric" informo con tranquilidad la dama de ojos oscuros

"Mentira, no existe ninguna Lucero Black. Mi padre solo tenia un hermano menor, Saturno Black. Padre de Andrómeda, Narcissa y Bellatrix Black"

"Si existió una Lucero Black, pero al igual que tu prima Andrómeda, fue expulsada de tu familia y borrada del árbol genealógico y de todos los archivos Black. Al enamorarse y casarse con alguien que no era un 'Pura-Sangre'" explico con cierto dolor "Después de darte a luz, tu madre y mi hermano fueron asesinados. Orión te tomo bajo su cargo al ver que no eras uno de nosotros o eso creía el" agrego

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto incrédula

"¿Últimamente no te has sentido con una enorme necesidad de comer la carne cruda, de saborear la sangre de los alimentos, de morderle el cuello a alguien? ¿Cuando curaste a Crystal de su herida en su brazos, no tuviste deseos de chupar la herida, beber la sangre que brotaba de ella?"

Su respiración se entre corto, si, en cierta manera ella lo había sentido, fue un impulso extraño y sus sentidos se habían nublado, pero fue algo muy pasajero. Eso no la convertía en un vampiro.

"No eres un vampiro pero tampoco humana, tus sentidos están despertando y poco a poco tu instinto te pedirá cazar. Alimentarte. En el momento en que eso ocurra. Te convertirás en un vampiro. Por eso estoy aquí, diciéndote esto. Para prevenirte, para que no te conviertas en algo que no deseas y para decirte la verdad de tu pasado y lo que te espera en el futuro"

"Cuéntame todo" pidió creyendo en las palabras de la dama "Ahora entiendo mucha cosas, si realmente no soy hija de sangre de Orión y Alice, entiendo por que siempre había desprecio en la mirada de mi madre y cierto odio y nostalgia en la mirada de mi padre" pensó para si misma pero en voz alta

Cathelin Elric asintió, dispuesta a revelar los secretos de su familia. Ya era hora de que Ariel y su ahijado, Harry, volvieran a reunirse.

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Cristal: Se que deben estar confundidos por el cambio drástico sobre la historias, pero no se preocupen, lo hice de esta manera para poder explicar varias cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado mientras Harry crecía con los eldar. También debo decirle, que los tres primeros cursos de Harry se verán de esta manera, como si fueran Flash Back. Es más fácil de esta manera. Espero no confundirlos mucho. Habrá varias partes, en este capitulo los protagonistas en si fueron Sirius, Ariel, Severus y Remus.

Umi: me agrado la parte de Severus. Que el hombre sea duro y frió, no significa que no pueda amar. Aun que debo admitir que me dio algo de pena Narcissa.

Cristal: Sentimos no poder contestar correctamente sus reviews y el gran atraso que tuvimos para renovar, pero siempre leemos sus comentarios y tratamos de responderlos, pero por una cuestión de tiempo no podemos hacerlo. Además queremos avisar que tal vez tardaremos un poco en renovar.

Umi: Es que nos vamos de vacaciones y aun que trataremos de realizar los capítulos

Cristal: No sabremos cuanto tardaremos, tal vez pase solamente unos días o tal vez dos semanas, como mucho.

Queremos agradecerles a todos los lectores, especialmente a:

**The angel of the dreams** (No me tortures por favor/Umi: Si quieres te ayudo n-n), **Clawy **(Agradecemos mucho tu propuesta y algo hemos puesto en practica/Umi: no habíamos pensado en eso, pero ya arreglaremos ese error de Quirrel, gracias), **Ginebra **(Umi: A mi por que? Yo doy las ideas pero la escritora aquí es otra- señala a su prima- así que los ciber-crucios a la señora olvidadiza/ Cristal: Por supuesto, Dumbly, puede ser viejo, pero dicen que los años te dan sabiduría y TODOS sabemos que a Albus no se le escapa una. No Isabel y Harry son amigos inseparables), **Lady Tomoe **(Sentimos la tardanza y para ver los primeros días de clases de los niños, tendrás que esperar, ahora estoy haciendo un resumen de lo que ocurrió durante la niñez de Harry y sus primeros tres años/ Umi: no te podemos asegurar que Sirius no sufran, por que en realidad te aseguramos que Sirius va a seguir sufriendo aun mas Jaja), **PaoVi **(Gracias pro decir que la historia esta buena. Nos alegramos mucho que guste/ Umi: Si, la verdad es que el slash no daba con esta historia/ C&U: Besos para ti también), **HADA **(Ara. No estas muy contenta que digamos con lo que les estamos haciendo a Remy y Siri/ Umi: Ariel y Remus tuvieron una relación, que EL término y destrozo el corazón de la chica. Y lo de perdonar, en parte Remus le esta pidiendo perdón por no creerle lo de Sirius y por haber terminado con ella sin explicación/ C: Harry sabe que tiene un padrino, pero no sabe que es Sirius, la duda esta entre el y Remus. Esta hecho apropósito lo de los apellidos/ Umi: Si hay una diferencia entre Evan y Evans. La 'S' al final XD y con respeto al vejestorio, ese tiene la bola mágica XD), **Elementh Reload **(Harry es un griffyndor de corazón, por lo menos en su primer año/ Umi: Yo también quería que fuera Sly, pero lo dejamos a la suerte y termino ganando ella ;.;), **Menlor Griffindor **(Hola, bienvenida. Jejej, siento hacer sufrir al lindo lobito y perrito/ Umi: Todos tenemos esa reacción cuando conocemos a Cristal, no te preocupes. Y tu deseo de matarla va a aumentar cuando veas que Sirius y Remus van a seguir sufriendo, aun no tanto/ C: Cof cof, Umi, tu eres la de las ideas/Umi: pero tu lo escribes / C: Con respecto a tu nombre, pues me viene muy bien para un elfo guerrero que va a aparecer mas adelante, solo te pediré que me envíes como quieres que sea el elfo, sus características físicas y emocionales), **benjasast** (Me alegro que te guste/ Umi: Gracias por tu reviews), **Paulinho**(Hola, No te preocupes no es slash. En realidad habrá algo de Isabel y Harry, pero la pareja de Harry es otra / Umi: Aquí hemos contestado tu reviews y nos sentimos dicho al saber que hay persona no hablan castellano, leen nuestro fics/ Cristal: Esperamos que te siga gustando la historia)

Dejen reviews lectores queremos alcanzar la meta de los 100 reviews

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 9: Recuerdos II (Segunda parte)

De sus ojos negros salieron un par de lagrimas, mientras sus pequeñas manos, se aferraron fuertemente al vestido, anteriormente blanco y ahora cubierto de sangre y tierra, de su madre.

Hanna White, le acarició tiernamente los cabellos a su hija. Su cuerpo había sufrido muchas heridas, algunas demasiado profundas, como la de sus piernas y espalda, sin contar sus costillas rotas y algún que otro hueso. Después de todo la habían torturado por tres largas horas, hasta que por fin habían podido escapar.

Tomando una profunda respiración y sintiendo, con agonía, el fuerte dolor dentro de su pecho, la quemazón de su garganta y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Intento levantarse nuevamente y fallando en el intento.

La pequeña niña, se aferro fuertemente a su madre, escondió su rostro, en el cuello de esta y sollozando con temor, por los eventos recientemente vividos en esa noche.

Hanna maldijo mentalmente, al sentir como su hija comenzaba a arder en fiebre, esos animales, habían torturado también a su pequeña niña. Se habían atrevido a golpearla con un látigo como si fuera un animal.

Tosiendo, escupió un poco de sangre. Seguramente tenía una hemorragia interna, pensó la joven inglesa.

Elevando sus ojos al cielo oscuro, que se alzaba sobre ellas, rogó a todo lo divino para que alguien las encontrara y las ayudara. Por que ciertamente ella ya no podía mover ni un solo músculo mas, todo su cuerpo se había paralizado, negándose a cumplir con sus órdenes.

Llorando lagrimas de frustración, abraso a su hija fuertemente, deseando haber sido mas fuerte, lo suficiente como para poder salvar a su hija.

La niña, levanto su rostro, observando a su madre con sus ojos nublados de espesas lágrimas: "¿Mamá?" llamo suavemente, con voz ronca y adolorida

Finalmente las pocas fuerzas que tenia, comenzaron a abandonarla y sus ojos vidriados, vieron los temerosos ojos negros de su hija.

"Te amo Isabel...perdóname por haberte fallado, hija" susurro suavemente, tan escaso, que parecía un simple cuchicheo.

Isabel White, vio como los ojos de su madre perdían todo brillo de vida y se cerraban, asustada, comenzó a zamarrear el cuerpo inmóvil de esta. Rogando para que despertara.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su madre, una y otra vez, esperanzada por que esta despertara.

Más esta no volvió a abrir sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Hanna seguía igual de inmóvil y poco a poco se iba poniendo frió y pálido.

Los labios sonrosados, bañados con sangre, iban entumeciéndose y tomando un color azulado. Los brazos a su alrededor pesaban sobre su delicado y pequeño cuerpecito.

Entonces lo supo, su madre no volvería; No importara cuanto la llamara a gritos, ni cuanto llorara. No la vería...nunca más

Pues Hanna White, estaba muerta y ahora ella, estaba sola en este mundo tan grande.

pqpqpq

Cathelin Elric miro fijamente a su hija adoptiva, quien nuevamente, despertaba perturbada por los recuerdos de aquella terrible noche, en la que había presenciado, como algunos de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, que aun se encontraban activos. Mataban a todo su pueblo, incluyendo a su familia.

"Isabel" la llamo con voz suave, no queriendo asustarla e incomodarla

Isabel White de 5 años, la miro fijamente durante algunos minutos, su mirada era fría y apagada, como si estuviera desprovista de todo sentimiento, a excepción del dolor y el rencor.

"Lady Cathelin" respondió con voz monótona, sorprendiendo a la mujer

Cathelin permitió que la preocupación invadiera su corazón. Merlín, como una niña tan pequeña, podía estar tan desprovista de sentimientos. Parecía una muñeca rota. Y le recordaba tanto a su ahijada, hace mil años atrás.

Su instinto maternal, pudo más que su orgullo, caminando a pasos cortos pero seguros, llego hasta la amplia cama. Rodeando a la pequeña niña, con sus brazos. Consolándola y susurrándole palabras suaves y dulces. Al igual que lo había hecho, tiempo atrás, con su ahijada.

Isabel se sorprendió, Cathelin nunca la había abrasado, mucho menos había tratado de consolarla, a pesar de que había decidido adoptarla como su hija.

Esta era la primera vez, que la dama de los vampiros, mostraba afecto ante ella. Pues siempre había sido tan frívola.

Aun así, no respondió a su abraso, a pesar que su corazón le pedía a gritos aferrarse a Cathelin y no permitir ir esos brazos calurosos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Algo realmente irónico, desde que Cathelin estaba prácticamente muerta.

había un golpe en la puerta, la pelirroja se separo de la niña, antes de conceder el permiso a la otra persona que estaba tras la puerta. Quien resulto ser su hijo. Christopher Elric.

"Madre" saludo Christopher con voz neutral, posando sus ojos negros en ella "Isabel" ante esto, su mirada se ablando y se movió hacia la niña, que estaba sentada en la cama de sabanas de seda azul.

Cathelin se vio un poco sorprendida, nunca había visto que Christopher se dirigiera en un tono tan suave a una persona, aun que tal vez se debía al hecho de que Christopher le había cogido cariño a su hija adoptiva. "¿Que deseas, hijo?"

"Lady Galadriel ha enviado un mensajero diciendo que desea vuestra presencia en la ciudad Eldar"

"Bien" asintió la dama, en un tono terminante, pensado que la conversación debí quedar allí

Mas Christopher, no se movió, ni tampoco dio inicio de salir de la habitación

"también ha pedido, por petición del príncipe Calenglîn. Que la pequeña Isabel asista en este viaje" dicho esto, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio del cuarto

Dejando a una Cathelin sorprendida y a una Isabel curiosa

¿Quien era el príncipe Calenglîn?

pqpqpq

Si en ese ultimo año, no hubiera aprendido tanto a esconder sus sentimientos, como lo hacia Cathelin y Christopher. Prácticamente su boca colgó de su mandíbula, al ver tal belleza virgen en aquel bosque, que al principio le había parecido totalmente frió y vació.

Cathelin le había dicho que irían a visitar a una viaje amiga y que ella debía asistir por petición del príncipe de la raza de inmortales.

Al principio le había fastidiado tener que obedecer el capricho de un niñito y se había molestado aun mas, cuando su tía había hecho que tocara una joya antigua, la cual las había tele transportado, no muy cómodamente, ya que al tocar el trasladador había sentido un tirón en su ombligo y había caído sobre su pobre cu...cof, cof...trasero, hasta las fronteras de un gran y oscuro bosque.

Y del que a simple vista, dudaba que hubiera vida... y si la había dudaba que fueran criaturas amables.

Pero había estado muy equivocada, pues a medida que avanzaban sobre el lomo del caballo de su tía, Tempestad. el bosque se iba aclarando, los árboles parecía que se abrían paso ante ellas, como dándole la bienvenida. Y algunos de los animales, que habitaban el bosque, se mostraban ante ella y su compañía.

Hasta que finalmente, llegaron a la ciudad de los Eldar o elfos. Y en donde nuevamente quedo maravillada por la ciudad y los seres altos que habitaban en ella.

"¡Mae govannen, Herinya Cathelin, Herunya Christopher! - (Bienvenida, mi Señora Cathelin, mi Señor Christopher)"- saludo la hermosa elfa de cabellos negros y ojos plata, vestida con un largo pero sencillo vestido sin mangas de color lila. Parada al final de las escaleras, como si estuviera esperando por ellos

"Alassië nar I hendu I cenantet vanima wen Calebwen - (Dichosos los ojos que la ven, hermosa dama Celebwen)" contesto Christopher besando la mano de la dama eldar, nieta de Elrond

Cathelin le sonrió débilmente a la elfa, quien la saludo con respeto, aun que los ojos plata de la dama se fijaron inmediatamente, con aprensión y emoción, en Isabel.

Isabel mientras tanto, veía sorprendida a la dama frente a ella. Los vampiros eran bellos, aun que no todos, pero su madre adoptiva y algunos de la corte de los vampiros, que había podido ver y conocer, tenían cierta belleza y sus ojos eran inevitablemente atrayentes e hipnotizantes. Pues esa era una de sus armas a la hora de cazar, además de la súper velocidad y fuerza que poseían.

Pero los elfos eran más bellos. Eran seres sobrenaturales, criaturas celestiales. Sin duda los primeros nacidos de la Tierra antigua.

"Aiya Hérincës. Nan Celebwen, wen Imladris. Elen sila lumen omentielvo -(Hola pequeña dama. Soy Celebwen, dama de Rivendell. Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro)" saludo la eldar

Lastima que ella no entendiera ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo.

Su confusión parecía ser notoria, por que la eldar rió suavemente y volvió a hablar.

"Hola pequeña. Soy Celebwen, dama de Rivendell. Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro" tradujo el saludo en el idioma humano

Isabel se contuvo de resoplar y poner mala cara. No podía haber dicho o mejor dicho, hablado normal desde el principio. Aun que había sonaba bonito en sus oídos, le había avergonzado no poder entender.

Recordando de pronto los modales que le habían inculcado los vampiros, hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero no hablo ni una palabra.

"Celebwen, ella es Isabel, mi hija adoptiva" presento

Celebwen asintió, dedicándole una mirada simpática a la niña, dirigió sus ojos a la dama pelirroja, vestida de oscuro "Mi señora Galadriel y los demás los esperan"

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y camino por el corto pasillo, en donde al final, había una puerta de madera de color gris con algunas runas grabadas en ella, y en donde dos guardias parecían custodiar con recelo lo que había detrás de esas puertas.

Mas cuando Celebwen se iba acercaron, inmediatamente la abrieron, permitiéndoles el paso libre. Entrando en un decorado y fino salón, iluminado por velas, en donde había cinco elfos.

Cuatro rubios y uno moreno. Pero quien sin duda capturo totalmente su atención, fue la elfa rubia de ojos azules grisáceos pálidos, vestida de blanco y que se encontraba justamente en el medio de los cinco.

Cuando los ojos de ambas se encantaron, Isabel sintió una voz sumamente tranquilizadora en su cabeza.

_- La soledad de tu corazón, solo podrá ser apaciguada por alguien que ha pasado por tu mismo dolor...no te preocupes, el será tu esperanza...pronto superaras esta prueba. Esto es solo el comienzo...-_

Galadriel desvió su mirada, fijándola en Cathelin, intercambiando saludos al igual que lo hicieron los otros.

Quienes después del saludo, comenzaron a estudiar a la niña, saludándola y llenándola de atenciones y de cierta forma incomodándola.

pqpqpq

Suspiro aliviada, le habían permitido ir. Realmente se había incomodado con las atenciones de los eldar. La habían tratado como si fuera de un cristal sumamente frágil y caro.

Eso no le agradaba.

además no le había gustado que la vieran como si fuera la gran novedad. Para ella, ellos eran la gran novedad.

"Que ironía" murmuro

Alzando su mirada se encontró sola en mitad de un pasillo. Rayos, cuanto había estado perdida en sus pensamientos y donde estaba y como le hacia para volver hacia su cuarto.

Cathelin la iba a matar y Christopher no iba a dejar de fastidiarla, si alguno de los dos se enteraba.

Dando vuelta, comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos, tal vez podía hallar el camino de regreso a su habitación.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron, cuando una voz alcanzo sus oídos;

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y un sentimiento calido la invadió. La curiosidad dirigió sus pasos, haciendo que caminara hacia la única puerta de aquel pasillo, al final del corredor.

Oyendo siempre la melodía.

Finalmente había alcanzado la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta. Pero ahora que estaba cerca de su objetivo, no sabia que hacer.

¡No podía entrar en el cuarto de un desconocido!

Pero aquella voz no era parecida a ninguna que había escuchado y la estaba tentando; no era muy armoniosa como la de los elfos, tenía ciertas notas infantiles y otras desafinadas, como si un niño lo estuviera cantando. Aun así, el canto era bello, por los sentimientos que transmitían.

Tomando aire y reuniendo valor, decidió asomar la cabeza y echar un vistazo. Más no vio a nadie.

Arriesgándose, termino entrando a la habitación, la cual se parecía a la suya o sea, que era el cuarto de algún niño. Pues había algunos juguetes desparramados por el piso.

Caminando hacia el centro del cuarto, giro a su derecha, en donde había una terraza y allí, se encontró con un niño de su misma edad. Que tarareaba una canción, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

O tal vez si se había dado cuenta, por que, dejo de cantar, para voltear verla.

Sus ojos onix se encontraron con dos esmeralda.

Y recordó involuntariamente las palabras de la dama Galadriel;

_- El será tu esperanza..._

pqpqpq

Cuando sus ojos verdes, se habían fijado en los negros de la niña. Sonrió con simpatía y emoción.

La había encontrado.

había encontrado a la niña que aparecía en sus sueños. A la que quería ayudar, pero no podía llegar hasta ella. Y ahora que por fin estaban frente a frente, no permitiría que aquellos ojos negros siguieran opacados por el rencor y la tristeza de aquella vivencia pasada.

"Aiya" saludo, observándola detenidamente

Tenía los cabellos tan oscuros como los suyos, pero eran mas largos, hasta los hombros y sujetos en una media cola, permitiendo que un mechón, marcara su rostro infantil de piel morena clara. Sus rasgos no eran muy delicados, pero tenia nariz pequeña y ojos grandes de color oscuro, de pestañas espesas y largas, y su rostro aun tenia aquella grasa de bebe. Lucia un vestido celeste con bordados azul marino en los bordes, que le llegaba a las rodillas y no tenía mangas.

Pero lo que sin duda lo sorprendió, fue el aura que despedía la niña que no superaba los cinco años y medio.

Hablaba de poder, tristeza, vivencia; como la muerte. Y hablaban de rencor, de ambición.

Isabel tartamudeo un par de veces ante el saludo elfico del otro niño; "A-aiya" saludo con timidez en elfico y se dio una bofetada mental, al ver que se encontraba tan nerviosa

Pero no podían culparla de estarlo. Aquel niño era especial. podía sentirlo en el aire y podía verlo.

No solo el niño era guapo, con sus cabellos despeinados y de color oscuros, como el manto de la noche, que caían sobre la frente amplia de tez melocotón. De rasgo aniñados, que lo hacían ver sumamente adorable. y de atrayentes e hipnotizantes ojos verdes esmeralda.

Sino también por el poder que despedía por cada poro. Era calido y poderoso...atrayente.

Su magia y la belleza de sus ojos, eran mucho más atrayentes que la de los vampiros y tan solo era un niño.

Aun que por un momentos...por su cabeza, paso la loca idea, de que era un ángel, al cual solo le faltaban las alas blancas en su espalda

"Nan Calenglîn Estelion, ¿Man nályë lya?- (Soy Calenglîn Estelion, ¿Quien eres tú?)" hablo en elfico, pensando que ella también podría

Isabel se maldijo mentalmente, la única palabra elfica que había aprendido en todo ese corto tiempo era Aiya, que significaba hola, por que se lo había dicho Celebwen. pero lo demás no había entendido nada.

"¿Man tet? -(¿Que pasa?)" pregunto al ver que la chica no le contestaba

Suspirando resignada, levanto sus ojos avergonzados y dijo; "Lo siento, pero no entiendo"

Calenglîn sonrió divertido, así que esa era la razón por la cual no le había contestado, por un momentos había pensado que no le había agradado a la niña. Isabel viendo la sonrisa algo afectada e el otro niño, frunció su ceño molesta. Se estaba burlando de ella, que era tan divertido.

"Dije: Soy Calenglîn Estelion, ¿Quien eres tú?" repitió en lengua mortal

"¡Si sabias hablar lengua común, por que no hablaste antes!" protesto, poniendo mala cara, algo que no había hecho hace mucho

"Por que creí que podías hablar quenya y sindarin" se encogió de hombros

"¿Ah?" si fuera posible, Isabel tendría un signo de pregunta flotando sobre su cabeza

"El idioma elfico" informo

Isabel rodó sus ojos con molestia, no era mas fácil decir elfico que sindarin y queyan no se cuanto, pensó la niña de ojos negros. "No se hablar elfico pero si quiere te hablo en francés"

"¿En serio sabes hablar?" pregunto algo sorprendido, el había aprendido varios idiomas

"No" admitió refunfuñando, haciendo que Harry sonriera aun mas, hasta reír entre dientes "Tonto" murmuro medio gruñendo

Harry se hecho a reír, con ganas del puchero que estaba haciendo la niña. Se veía totalmente adorable.

"Lo siento...pero te vez linda cuando te enojas" admitió con sinceridad

Las mejillas de Isabel se tornaron rojas y Harry creyó que había una antorcha humana en su cuarto.

"Que te parece si empezamos de nuevo. Soy Calenglîn Estelion" le tendió la mano

"Muchos gusto Calenglen" pronuncio con dificultad el nombre del chico

"Puedes llamarme Estelion si te resulta mas fácil" dijo al ver como pronunciaba con mal acento su nombre elfico

La muchacha asintió, tomando la mano del príncipe "Soy Isabel, encantada"

Isabel sonrió suavemente, por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, sintiendo dentro suyo, que era hora de volver a ser la misma niña. Su madre no hubiera querido verla triste. Además, ahora sentía que ya no estaba sola.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Galadriel observo a los dos niños que se encontraban parados en medio de la terraza, con ternura.

Sonriendo suavemente, vio con alivio como ambos comenzaba a reír y conocerse entre si. Sabiendo que el destino de ambos había sido sellado con su reciente y valiosa amistad.

"Nuevamente están juntos" hablo Cathelin a su espalda

"Uma -(Si)" asintió la dama blanca "Ambos están felices, Isabel recupero su brillo natural. Poco a poco sus heridas irán sanando y se convertirá en un gran apoyo para Calenglîn"

"Ambos están destinado a estar juntos y luchar para un nuevo mundo" admitió la señora de los vampiros

"Lo están" afirmo, miranda a los ojos; "¿Que ha ocurrido con Ariel?" pregunto, cambiando de tema

Cathelin suspiro, hacia unas semanas le había confesado a la hija de su hermano, quien era ella en realidad. Pero esta había desaparecido poco después, sin darle a tiempo de decirle que sabía el paradero de su ahijado, Harry. Y si aceptaba guardarlo en secreto y dedicar su lealtad hacia la familia, le permitirían verlo.

"No he recibido noticias de ella. Se marcho la misma noche en que le conté lo que había sucedido con sus verdaderos padres. No me dio tiempo para contarle la historia de Calenglîn" declaro

La dama de los galadrim, asintió con seriedad, dedicándole una mirada de comprensión. Ariel, a pesar de estar confundida y dolida, volvería nuevamente hacia Cathelin, de eso no tenia ninguna duda. Además tenía el presentimiento de saber donde se encontraba, exactamente en esos momentos.

"No te preocupes, amiga. Necesita tiempo para asimilar la situación" dijo con voz calmada, observando a la mujer vestido de negro, para luego voltear su mirada hacia los dos niños que conversaban alegremente como viejos amigos que no se veían hace tiempo; "Ú i vethed nâ i onnad -(Este no es el fin, sino el comienzo)" susurro

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Sus pasos eran lentos y mecánicos, como si estuviera programada para caminar sin detenerse, sus brazos estaban pegados a su cuerpo y sus puños rígidos y cerrados. Parecía una marioneta que caminaba por hilos invisibles y que la llevaron hasta aquella mansión que trataba de evadir lo más posible.

Su mente se encontraba perdida desde hace semanas, repasando una y otra vez las palabras de aquella mujer:

_- Tu no eres humana, eres una de nosotros...Eres hija de la hermana menor de Orión, Lucero Black y de mi hermano menor, Alphonse Elric..Después de darte a luz, tu madre y mi hermano fueron asesinados. Orión te adopto al ver que no eras uno de nosotros o eso creía el...-_

Cerró sus ojos, sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza, esperando aquellas frases salieran de su mente. Más solo hacia que su migraña aumentara. Recordando algunos aspecto de su vida infantil.

_- No eres mi hija, mi pequeña esta muerta...eres hija de un demonio_.- las palabras ásperas de la que había creído su madre, volvieron como una ola que amenazaba con destruir su interior- _Te pareces tanto a ella, que me parece estar viéndola viva dentro de ti...mi pequeño Lucero_- la imagen de su padre y aquellas palabras habladas con suma dulzura, hicieron que suspirara involuntariamente

¿Por que no se había dado cuenta de la verdad anteriormente?

"¿Ariel?"

Alzando su mirada, se encontró con unos pares de ojos azules claros en un tono más grisáceo, muy parecidos a los suyos, heredados de la familia Black.

"Hola Narcissa" saludo a su prima, ahora esposa de Lucius Malfoy

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto alzando una ceja, curiosa pero fría

"Vine a hablar contigo y también a traerle este obsequio a Draco, después de todo es mi sobrino"

Había recurrido a la persona que había adorado y admirado como a una hermana mayor.

Narcissa hubiera sonreír de no ser por que ella ya no era la misma y por haber notado cierta tristeza en el rostro de su prima. Agradeció a toda la magia, que Lucius había salido por asuntos de negocios y no volvería hasta dentro de tres días.

Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras pedía a un elfo de la mansión, que trajera la bandeja de té y que avisaran a su hijo Draco de la presencia de Ariel.

"Ve directo al grano y sin rodeos" ordeno Narcissa, sentada frente a su prima

"Quiero sobre nuestra familia" obedeció, a pesar de que no le gustaba que ella le diera ordenes

La, nueva, señora Malfoy, pestaño sorprendida, no comprendiendo a la menor de las Black. Si ella quería alguna información, solamente tenia que recurrir a los libros que su tía Alice, había resguardado en Manor Black. Lugar que Ariel tenía aseso, al ser la cabeza de la familia, después de la muerte de Regulus y de la expulsión de Sirius.

"No comprendo de que quieres hablar" hablo seriamente

Ariel miro fijamente a la rubia; "quiero saber de aquellos que han sido expulsados de la familia" informo

"¿Por que me preguntas a mi sobre eso?" cuestiono "Tu eres, ahora, la jefa de la familia Black y si hay algo que quieras saber sobre eso. Tu tienes aseso a los libros de la familia"

Ariel mordió su labio inferior, como le diría a Narcissa que había un libro de la familia a la cual no tenia aseso, por que su madre o la que creía que lo era, había aplicado un hechizo que la rechazaba a ella y a su hermano. Solamente Narcissa o Bellatrix podrían abrirlo. Y ciertamente, jamás le pediría ayuda a Bellatrix, sabiendo que esta se aprovecharía de la situación, quitándole el puesto de jefe de la familia. Su única alternativa era Narcissa, pero su prima había cambiado tanto. Ya no era la misma muchacha alegre que era en Hogwarts.

No sabía si podía confiar verdaderamente en ella...

Por suerte no tenia que decir nada más, ya que un pequeño Draco de cinco años, entro a la sala.

"Hola Drake" saludo Ariel

Draco la observo durante unos momentos, luego a su alrededor, viendo que solamente estaban su madre y su tía, sonrió abiertamente, aceptando la muestra de afecto de su tía favorita de la familia de su madre.

Ariel rodó mentalmente sus ojos al ver las acciones y la forma de vestir del niño, parecía un príncipe, solo bestia lo mejor de lo mejor y actuaba mas como un adulto frívolo que un niño que pronto cumpliría sus seis años.

Aun que no tenia de que sorprenderse, después de todo Draco era descendiente de dos de las familias, sangre pura, antiguas y reconocidas, del mundo mágico. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, al igual que sus hermanos y sus primas.

Narcissa sacudió su cabeza, suavemente en un gesto que fue casi desapercibido por los otros dos ocupantes. Observando con sus astutos ojos, como ambos jugaban y comían los dulces muggles que Ariel había traído.

Merlín, si Lucius se enteraba que Ariel siempre le contaba historias muggles y le traía dulce y algún que otro regalo del mundo no mágico, los mataría; a ella por permitirlo, a su prima por haber intentado contaminar la mente de su hijo y por haberse rebajado y a Draco por haberlos aceptado.

Por suerte Lucius, no había sospechado nunca de esto. Pues los juguetes siempre desaparecían o mejor dicho, ella los hacia desaparecer, a pesar de que su hijo protestaba.

pqpqpq

Había dejado hace menos de media hora la casa de Narcissa y ahora se encontraba vagando por el callejón Diagon, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. No quería ir con Severus, sabiendo que este estaba en clases y seguramente disfrutando de su vida de casado. Tampoco quería ir con Sirius. No quería interrumpir a su hermano, seguramente este, estaría en alguna cita en Hogsmeade o tal vez preparando la clase del día siguiente.

"No, seguramente esta con alguna chica" dijo en un suspiro resignado

"¿Ariel?" dándose vuelta, se encontró con la mujer de su mejor amigo, Alexandra Snape. La cual, debía agregar, lucia un gran estomago.

"¿Alexandra?" levanto una ceja, sorprendida.

"¿Que haces aquí? Severus piensa que estas viajando por Asia"

"Lo estaba. Solamente quise venir a investigar algunas cosas" declaro, mirando aun el vientre de la mujer "Veo que tu embarazo ahora es muy notorio" agrego

Alexandra rió nerviosa, dándose cuenta de que la muchacha, hablaba de su MUY notable condición.

"Había estado usando un hechizo de glamour, pero he tenido que hacerlo, la medí maga me lo prohibió" admitió

"No es lo mejor, puedes dañar el feto y tener complicaciones durante el parto" hablo con voz profesional, como si la mujer de su amigo de pronto se volviera su paciente "¿Cuando nacerá?" pregunto

"Querrás decir, cuando nacerán, por que son mellizos" respondió tranquilamente

"¡Severus no me ha dicho nada de eso!" protesto algo indignada

"Tu sabes como es el, no le gusta decir este tipo de cosas por carta. Por que no vienes conmigo, para que veas a Severus y le des un buen escarmiento, por que por tu cara, ganas no te faltan" admitió la maga nacida de muggles

Ariel negó con su cabeza, aun tenía cosas que hacer, tal vez podía romper el hechizo de su madre y enterarse de toda la verdad de su familia, quería confirmar lo que Cathelin le había dicho.

"Lo siento, no puedo, aun tengo cosas que hacer y realmente estoy apurada, solamente estaba de paso" dijo mientras se encaminaba en dirección contraria a la esposa de su amigo "Salúdame a Severus y dile que le enviare, prontamente, un howler" rió entre dientes

"¿Aun tienes dudas sobre lo que la dama Cathelin te dijo? No deberías, pues ella no te ha mentido" hablo Alexandra, bajamente "O es que acaso aun buscas a tu ahijado, Harry Potter. Por que si es así, yo conozco a alguien que puede confirmar todas tus dudas"

Ariel se detuvo, volteando rápidamente a ver a Alexandra, que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises. Su mirada azul se volvió fría, como la de un glaciar.

"¿Que sabes tu sobre Cathelin y Harry?" pregunto con voz amenazante

"¿Yo? No mucho, pero la personas a quien ayudo, sabe demasiado sobre el y sobre el pasado de tu familia"

Apretó sus puños, conteniendo sus deseos de matarla y el único motivo por lo que lo hacia, era por aquellas criaturas que estaban en el vientre de la esposa de Snape y por el mismo Severus.

"¿Vienes?" le pregunto, estirándole su mano con un trasladador

Ariel miro hacia los costados, estaban solas en aquel callejón y nadie las había detectado. Diciéndose a si misma que no perdía nada con ir con ella, sino todo lo contrario, si resultaba ser verdad, sabría mas sobre su pasado, su familia y también sobre Harry. Pero si llegaba a ser una trampa, Alexandra pagaría por ello y esas criaturas que estaban en su vientre también.

Ante todo ella seguía siendo una Slytherin y una Black, además de ser una mortifaga y una espía para el lado de la luz.

Toco la joya con la punta de sus dedos y ni bien lo hizo, sintió el familiar Girón de ombligos, pero había la leve diferencia que no parecía ser tan brusco.

Cayó con los pies en la tierra y no toda despatarrada, no solo por que tenia practica y ya podía manejar, más o menos caer de pie, después de usar los trasladadores. Sino también por que el trasladador no parecía ser uno ordinario.

Alexandra no parecía estar tampoco afectada. Sino todo lo contrario lucia una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bienvenida a Minas Tirith, ciudad de reyes antiguos de Arda. Lady Ariel, hija de Alphonse, conde de los vampiros" informo una voz musical y tranquila

Encaro a la persona que había hablado, dejando que la sorpresa se infiltrara a través de sus ojos, observando no solo a la esplendorosa ciudad y al ser que le había hablado.

Sus ojos azules chocaron con otros dorados, calidos, profundos pero poderosos como el mismo sol.

"¿Quien eres o mejor, que eres?" pregunto, con voz neutral

"Soy Anéthiel Luthien, hija del príncipe Legolas Thranduilion. Princesa de Mirkwood y protectora de la ciudad Real de Gondor y del heredero de Elessar" se presento, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza "Pero también puedes llamarme Elizabeth Greenleaf, soy hermana de Alan Greenleaf" sonrió internamente por que los ojos de la morena se ensancharon involuntariamente "Soy una Eldar o mejor dicho una elfa de la antigua Tierra Media"

"Tu eres quien secuestro a Harry?" cuestiono fríamente, mientras la apuntaba con su varita

Anéthiel levanto una ceja: "Primero, nadie ha raptado a Harry. Decidimos que lo mejor seria que estuviera con nosotros. Lo hicimos para protegerlo. De ustedes y de esos muggles" contesto con tranquilidad

"¿Con que derecho?" cuestiono furiosa "Ustedes no son nada de Harry"

"Te equivocas" corrigió "ya te he dicho que soy la protectora del heredero del Rey Elessar de Gondor..."

"Eso que tiene que ver con Harry?"

"Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, es el descendiente de Elessar"

"¿¡¿Que?" chillo la morena

"Lily Evans, es la descendiente de Elessar. Por lo tanto, Harry es el ultimo de la línea real" explico "Además, Lord Elrond, señor de Rivendell. Es el abuelo de Harry, ya que el es el padre de Arwen, la reina de Gondor. No importa cuantas generaciones hayan pasado. Y yo, fui nombrada su protectora hace muchos años" expuso, enfrentando a la morena, quien aun la apuntaba con su varita "Lo hicimos por el bien de Harry. Era mejor que estuviese con nosotros que con esos muggles y tu lo sabes"

Ariel, apretó fuertemente su varita, una parte de ella le daba la razón a la elfa, Harry estaba mejor con cualquiera que con petunia y su familia, pero aun así, era necesario que se lo llevaran de aquella manera. Alejándolo de ellos y haciéndolos sufrir en el proceso.

"Quiero que me lo devuelvan"

"¿Para que? Para llevarlo al mundo mágico y Albus Dumbledore, decida que lo mejor será que este con Petunia y su familia. Sabiendo que allí solo encontrara la soledad y el maltrato"

"¡Yo lo criare, es mi ahijado!" exclamo, defensiva

"Pero de nada te sirvió ser su madrina ante Dumbledore, hace cuatro años. De todas maneras, el decidió que lo mejor seria que se quedara con Petunia" señalo "además, el esta en lugar mucho mejor. Los cinco grandes reyes de los Eldar, lo han tomado bajo su protección, así como lo quería Lily"

"¡Mentira, Lily habría querido que su hijo estuviera con nosotros!" protesto molesta "Devuélvemelo ahora o pagaras las consecuencias"

Anéthiel frunció su ceño, no le gustaba que la amenazaran: "Tuvieron su oportunidad de protegerlos, a el y a Lily. Pero no hicieron un buen trabajo, ya que Lily esta muerta y Harry casi termina en las manos de muggles pedante, que solamente lo maltraerían por lo que era, un mago" recalco fríamente, alzando la voz, algo no común en ella

Ambas chocaron miradas, furiosas, no permitiéndose a ceder.

"Suficiente" una tercera voz, grito, rompiendo así, el ambiente pesado que se había formado entre las dos

Ambas giraron hacia el sonido de la voz, encontrándose con Cathelin, acompañada de Sulima y Crystal

"¡Crystal, Sulima!" las nombro sorprendida de ver a su amiga y a su profesora, luego dirigió sus ojos, recelosos, hacia Cathelin

"Ambas deben calmarse, bajen sus varitas" hablo Sulima "Ariel, por favor. Intenta comprender que nosotros solo deseamos el bien para Harry. No queríamos causar daño"

"Harry esta bien protegido, es un príncipe y jamás le ha faltado algo" hablo Cathelin "Todas las criaturas inmortales, estamos dispuesta a protegerlo de todo y todos, incluso de Voldemort y de ustedes mismos si es necesario" continuo Cathelin

"Aranel, muéstrale la carta y los documentos que Lily te ha dado" pidió amablemente

Anéthiel suspiro derrotada mientras bajaba su varita, al igual que lo hacia Ariel. Caminando hacia Crystal, tomo los papeles, que esta traía en sus manos, entregándoselos a la joven Black

"Cuando Lily tuvo Harry y se entero de la profecía que lo ataba a Voldemort. Decidió que si algo malo le sucedía, nosotros criáramos a su hijo" dijo "Estos son los documentos que demuestran mi palabra, además allí, están tu acta de nacimiento y todo lo que quieras saber, sobre tu pasado y el de tus padre."

Ariel recorrió con sus ojos el pergamino y los diferentes documentos, dándose cuenta de que las palabras de Cathelin y de Anéthiel, eran ciertas. Ella era hija de Lucero Black, quien fue expulsada de la familia al casarse con Alphonse Elric, un vampiro de la orden de Transylvania.

Pero que durante los primeros asesinatos de Lord Voldemort, sus padres habían muerto, después de su nacimiento y Orión Black, la adopto, nombrándola su hija y ocultándole la verdad de su pasado.

Haciendo a un lado sus propios problemas, leyó la carta de Lily, en donde claramente, su mejor amiga, dejaba bien en claro, que si ella moría, la tenencia de su hijo, quedaba a cargo de Lord Elrond.

"Por favor" pidió con voz humilde y baja, no acostumbrada a ese tono de voz, pues ella era una Black y jamás rogaba por nada. Pero esta vez, rogaría y se arrastraría cuanto hiciera falta. "Quiero verlo...aun que sea, una sola vez"

Crystal miro con simpatía a su amiga, sintiéndose de pronto muy mal, por haber guardado el secreto de que ella sabía el paradero de su ahijado.

"Anéthiel, por favor" pidió en voz baja

Anéthiel, asintió, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha de ojos azules, dedicándole una mirada comprensiva. "No te preocupes, te llevaremos a verlo. Pero deberás mantenerlo en secreto, incluso de tu hermano, Sirius"

pqpqpq

Isabel enterró sus manos en el pelaje suave y blanco de la gran loba, estaba fascinada con el animal. Jamás había visto un lobo, mucho menos uno albino.

Harry sonrió, mientras Dievas se encontraba enroscada en su pecho y parte de su cuello.

"¿No temes que te ataque?" pregunto curiosa, señalando al reptil

"No. Dievas es mi amigo. Jamás me atacaría" hablo con seguridad "Jamás atacaría a alguien a menos de que se vea amenazado o yo se lo ordene" agrego

"Veo que quieres mucho a tus dos amigos"

Harry asintió, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras acariciaba las orejas de la loba; "Son mis amigos desde que tengo memoria, me han liudado y acompañado en todo momentos"

"¿Y quien te los regalo?"

Ante la pregunta de la niña, el pequeño príncipe se encontró frunciendo su ceño. "La verdad es que no lo se. Ellos han estado conmigo desde que puedo recordar. Celebwen dice que fue un obsequio de mi protectora. Pero jamás la he visto"

"Oh" murmuro pensativa

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Celebwen, con rostro serio, acompañada de la dama blanca y Lord Elrond.

"Isabel, es hora de desayunar" hablo Celebwen con tranquilidad

Isabel pestaño varias veces, para luego compartir una mirada con Harry, este asintió y le susurro unas palabras a la loba, al mismo tiempo que la niña salía de la recamara, acompañada del animal y Celebwen.

"Calenglîn hay algo de lo que debemos hablar" Elrond se mostraba sumamente serio

"¿Man ta raika, Nanitta, Ata´da? - (¿Que ocurre, abuela, abuelo?)" pregunto el niño, confuso.

"Sîdh, tithen pen- (Paz, pequeño)" expreso con suavidad, Galadriel "No es nada malo, sino algo bueno. Al'achas - (No temas)"

"Hay una persona que queremos que conozcas" continuo Elrond con voz sabia y suave.

Calenglîn observo como su abuelo, se movía hacia un costado, revelando a una mujer de unos 22 o 23 años, cabellos largos de color negros azulados que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos azules con algunos tonos grises.

Eran ojos bonitos, llenos de lágrimas, que hablaban de alegría, nostalgia, culpa y anhelo.

"Ella es Ariel Lucero Elric-Black, tu madrina" declaro Galadriel

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Cristal: ¡Hemos terminado, este capitulo que parecía interminable! No saben el gusto que me da verlos nuevamente, espero que aun sigan leyendo la historia. Sentimos habernos ido y dejado esto por la mitad, pero es que estábamos de vacaciones.

Umi: Hemos vuelto con pilas renovadas, dispuestas a actualizar varios fics que tenemos. Aun que aun no sabemos como.

Cristal: No podemos responder sus reviews, pero los hemos leídos y esperamos que nos sigan dejando sus comentarios, especialmente por que nos hemos esforzado en hacer este capitulo, que es el mas largo de todos.

Dejen reviews por favor, aun que sea algunos tomatitos para hacernos una ensalada XD

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Lord of the Rings, no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Tolkien y la Warner Bros.

Resumen: Un AU de la historia de Harry Potter. Harry no fue dejado en la casa de sus tíos, sino que los inmortales lo tomaron bajo su protección. El último heredero de Elessar y de los cinco magos, hará que una nueva Era empiece en la Tierra, tanto para los magos como para los inmortales.

Nota: Desde aquí en adelante la historia tratara de los primeros años de Harry y sus amigos en Hogwarts.

**"Harry Potter, the Prince of the Light"**

Capitulo 10: Primer año

El sol de la mañana lo saludo, cuando sus luminosos rayos de luz se infiltraron por la ventana de la habitación, esta vez sin el canto reconfortante y suave de los elfos.

Abrió sus ojos con algo de pereza y observo como sus compañeros de cuarto aun seguían profundamente dormidos, algo muy natural, teniendo en cuenta de que apenas comenzaba a amanecer y las clases no comenzaban hasta dentro de dos horas.

Pero el siempre había estado acostumbrado a levantarse cuando amanecía, los elfos no necesitaban dormir tantas horas como los humanos y el se había acostumbrado a ello. A pesar de que dormía más que los elfos pero no tanto como un niño de su edad lo haría.

Seguramente Isabel aprovecharía para dormir lo más que pudiera. Pensó Estelion, divertido, al imaginarse dormir a su mejor amiga.

Luego de cambiar sus pijamas por el uniforme escolar, bajo a la Sala en Común, Dievas había salido después de que despertara, para que sus compañeros no lo vieran. Pues se armaría un gran revuelo, si lo veían, ya que Dievas tenía un tamaño bastante considerable. Y no deseaba problemas en su primer día.

Observo la sala, estaba decorada en colores rojos con algunos toques dorados, los sillones eran de color rojo vino y los había en diferentes tamaños y diseños, pero el que mas llamo su atención fue uno individual, en donde cabrían dos personas tranquilamente y estaba frente a la ventana, desde donde se podían observar claramente, el Bosque Prohibido.

Se veía tenebroso, peligroso pero a la vez llamativo, atractivo de cierta manera. Lo prohibido siempre era atrayente. Pensó admirando el inmenso bosque, que era su hogar, al igual de que otras muchas criaturas. Sin embargo esa mañana, noto algo inusual en el.

Parecía mas oscuro, como si una nube de oscuridad lo envolviera.

- Tal vez es solo mi imaginación- pensó, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos -Aun es demasiado temprano, leeré un poco antes de ir al comedor...tal vez Isabel este despierta- se dijo a si mismo, pero luego medito su ultimo pensamiento sobre su mejor amiga - Mmm, lo creo algo imposible- se corrigió con un suspiro y concentro su atención en un libro de Deportes mágicos que Ariel le había obsequiado

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Anéthiel soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, tratando de tranquilizarse y permanecer serena y fría, con la mente en blanco, sin permitir que sus emociones salieran a flote. Algo en lo que ella podía ser muy buena, pues había estado haciendo en los últimos 800 años. Pero con el último acontecimiento, le costaba no mostrar impaciencia.

Estelion podía correr grave riesgo dentro del castillo, sin embargo los Reyes Eldar no habían accedido a la petición de sacar a los dos niños de Hogwarts.

"Sîdh, Tittanya- (Paz, pequeña)" pidió su abuela, Altáriël

"Sabemos de tu preocupación hacia el heredero, pero debes comprender la importancia de que Harry e Isabel continúen en Hogwarts" hablo, esta vez, con voz solemne y calmada, Elrond

"Además, tu mas que nadie sabe, que Hogwarts es uno de los lugares mas seguro" dijo Elladan, confiadamente

Anéthiel levanto una de sus cejas rubias, con cierta ironía y cinismo, aclarando su garganta dijo con voz confiada "Yo se eso mis señores. Pero les recuerdo que lo mismo decían del Gran Abismo de Helm"

"Aun así, la decisión ya fue tomada" hablo firmemente, sin dejar lugar a replicas, Celeborn "Harry e Isabel permanecerán en Hogwarts" recalco

Frunciendo su ceño y mostrándose algo molesta la rubia eldar de ojos dorado; "Muy bien, si esa es la decisión de mis señores, yo me retiro" Dicho esto, la joven princesa se levanto y se retiro sin decir otra palabra. Pero claramente se mostraba inconforme.

"Ella no se va a quedar tranquila con todo esto" Hizo notar lo obvio Cathelin

"No esperamos que lo hiciera" declaro Thranduil

pqpqpqpq

_'Anéthiel, ¿que fue lo que dijeron?'_ pregunto la loba

"Dijeron que no sacaran ni Estelion ni a Isabel de Hogwarts, por según ellos, Hogwarts es uno de los lugares mas seguros" contesto con claro enojo

_'Debes admitir que algo de razón poseen'_ pensó_ 'Hogwarts es un lugar seguro'_

"No existe ningún lugar seguro en este mundo, Artemisa" suspiro con frustración "Nunca lo hubo, ni en el pasado ni ahora" declaro fríamente

_'Entonces que hacemos'_

"Yo debo regresar a seguir con la renovación de las demás ciudades y cuidar de Minas Tirith. Pero quiero pedirte que tu y Dievas cuiden a Estelion las 24 horas del día. No podemos arriesgarnos"

_'Por Dievas y por mi no hay problema, pero no se si has notado, yo no puedo entrar al colegio. Soy algo grande y me notaran de inmediato, al igual que a Dievas, habrá ocasiones en las que no podremos estar con el'_

Anéthiel medio-sonrió con cierta confiaba "Ya he pensado en eso, por eso he enviado a otro espía"

_'¿En serio?'_ levanto sus orejas, curiosa

"Si, una descendiente de una mascota que Helga me obsequio durante mi infancia, es una buena amiga, fiel y ágil. Ella cuidare de Estelion" sonrió con confianza

pqpqpqpq

Sirius pasó una mano por su largo cabello, mientras soltaba una larga bocanada de aire, entrando al comedor, dirigiéndose a pasos perezosos a su lugar habitual, al lado de Remus, quien se encontraba desayunando y hablando amenamente con Albus.

"Buenos días" saludo a los maestros y al director

"Muy buenos días" saludaron, a excepción de Severus, aun que este solo lo miro despectivamente antes de volver su atención a su desayuno y a la charla con Ariel

Sentándose en su silla, se sirvió zumo de calabaza y en su plato, aparecieron mágicamente, huevos revueltos y tocino y una taza humeante de café negro.

"Deberías dejar de depender tanto del café" lo regaño suavemente Remus

"Mmh es lo único que me mantiene despierto" fue su automática respuesta

"Pues te mantendrías despierto si no te durmieras tan tarde, ¿dime, ahora, que fue lo que entretuvo tu cabeza por tanto tiempo?"

"Harry y el niño de anoche" contesto sinceramente

El licántropo suspiro resignado, imaginando y sabiendo de antemano que esa seria la respuesta de su viejo amigo.

Ninguno de los dos menciono otra palabra, pues no hacia falta, por lo que ambos se dedicaron a tomar su desayuno en silencio, de vez en cuando respondiendo, con monosílabos, las preguntas de los otros maestros y viendo como poco a poco, el Comedor comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos. Entre ellos el misterioso niño que atormentaba sus pensamientos.

Ante esto ambos siguieron cada movimiento, asombrándose con el enorme parecido con su antiguo y fallecido amigo, James Potter, sin saber que había otros ojos que hacían lo mismo.

pqpqpqpq

Harry entro al comedor, acompañado de Hermione, Ron y Neville aun se encontraban levantándose.

Hermione ojeo el horario que Percy Weasley, el Perfecto de su casa, acababa de darle.

"Mira, en las primeras horas tenemos Transformaciones con Ravenclaw" hablo Estelion con cierto interés

"Pero el resto de las clases tendremos con Slyhterin y algunas en conjunto, solo tenemos dos horas con Hupplefutt en Herbologia" señalo "A pesar de que dicen que Slytherin y Gryffindor son casa enemigas, tiene muchas horas compartida" dijo, no sabiendo muy bien si tomarlo como algo bueno o algo malo.

Harry sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros, escuchando como la chica, hablaba y presumía sobre las clases y lo que había leído en tal y tal libro. Pero no había podido evitar sentir varias miradas sobre el, poniéndolo incomodo y haciéndole difícil prestar atención a lo que la niña de cabellos castaños le decía.

No pudiendo soportar esas miradas tan intensa, Harry busca en la mesa de profesores encontrándose con los ojos azules profundos e intensos del profesor Black y los suaves y agudos dorados del profesor Lupin.

Remus baja la mirada, no pudiendo ver aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, sin poder evitar recordar a Lily. Pero Sirius no lo hizo. Siguió con su vista fija en aquel alumno de primer año.

pqpqpqpq

Ariel frunce su ceño interiormente, mirando de reojo a Sirius y a su ahijado, Harry. Viendo la mirada que comparten, sabiendo que hay una conexión entre ellos. Que ni el tiempo pudo romper y que desgraciadamente, esta complicando sus planes para proteger al pequeño.

Evitando que su rostro muestre su preocupación, siguió comiendo como si nada malo ocurriera, sabiendo que Severus seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, muy estrechamente.

Su mejor amigo sospecha, la conoce demasiado bien y sabe que no tardara en descubrir sus secretos. Secretos que ella desea guardar muy celosamente.

"... ¿Como crees que te vaya este años, crees que los Slytherin vuelvan a ganar la Copa de la Casa?" cuestiono

Severus alza una de sus oscuras cejas, tomando un sorbo de su té ingles, antes de contestar pasiblemente, con superioridad: "Por supuesto" Ariel sonríe nerviosamente, su amigo tiene mucha confianza. "Los Ravenclaw no han podido ganarnos en lo intelectual durante siete años y los Gryffindor no han podido vencernos en el Quiddicht desde que Weasley se fue y Huppleffut no es la gran competencia"

"No deberías estar tan confiado Sev, nunca se sabe cuando las cosas se pueden poner de cabeza, como dicen los muggles"

Severus resopla, antes de que afilar una mirada aguda, mirando a su amiga fijamente, como si quiera traspasar su alma y leer lo que hay en su mente: "Supongo que puedes tener algo de razón. Especialmente este años, creo que han entrado varios estudiantes interesantes a Hogwarts...sin duda, **Muy interesantes**" recalco las ultimas palabras.

Ariel daba gracias a sus largos entrenamientos, subiendo las paredes mentales, al sentir la opresión de la Occlumancy. Sonriendo inocentemente, se gira para verlo "No entiendo a que te refieres Sev"

"Lo digo por tu ahijado"

Ariel apretó los cubiertos de plata y pensó que comenzaría a sudar, Severus siempre tenia ese efecto en ella: "¿Perdón?"

"Por Draco" contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, en un tono neutral "Draco es muy inteligente y hábil, por eso este año, no será una perdida completa. Por lo menos alguien apreciara pociones"

Ariel asiente, masticando rápidamente la fruta surtida, que forma parte de su desayuno. Deseando que pasara algo para desviar la atención de Severus de ella y también para que rasgara la atención de Harry y Sirius.

pqpqpqpq

Una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, ingresa al Gran Comedor, tiene un ceño en su rostro tierno, pero sonríe suavemente y camina directamente hacia la mesa de los leones.

"Muy buenos días Estelion" saludo alegremente, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Ariel (Quien interiormente suspiro con alivio), Albus, a quien le brillaron los ojos, con entretenimientos y a Harry.

"Buenos días, Isabel" contesta igual de alegre, sonriéndole dulcemente a la niña, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de todos.

"Buenos días, Hermione" Isabel saludo con respeto

Hermione abrió sus ojos a más no poder, sorprendida, solo atinando a asentir con su cabeza el saludo de la otra chica. Sin poder creerlo, Isabel aun la trataba bien, a pesar de pertenecer a casa diferentes o mejor dicho a casas rivales.

"¿Por que no te sientas con nosotros? Creí que tardarías mas en bajar" hablo Harry

"Ahhh, es que no pude dormir muy bien...la cama no era incomoda, pero desconocida, creo que me tomara algún tiempo acostumbrarme" Explico fatigadamente "¿Crees que este bien, que me siente con ustedes?" pregunto

"No veo por que no" se encogió de hombros, girándose hacia Hermione quien aun mirada a los dos chicos como si fueran bichos raros al igual que muchos en el comedor "Oye Hermione ¿sabes si las reglas prohíben a otros estudiantes sentarse en la mesa de sus amigos a desayunar, a pesar de no ser su casa?"

"No...las reglas no dicen nada" respondió _- Por que nunca había pasado algo así-_ pensó

"Genial" respondieron ambos, y la chica inmediatamente se sentó junto a su primo, hasta que ambos se dieran cuenta de los murmullos a su alrededor y la cara de susto de todos, inclusos de los maestros "¿Acaso hicimos algo malo?" pregunto inocentemente, aun que había cierta travesura dentro de sus ojos negros, al igual que en los ojos verdes de Harry

pqpqpqpq

Transfiguración era su primera clase de magia en aquel fantástico colegio. Era una pena que Isabel no pudiera estar con el en esa clase. Cuando entro al salón, junto con Hermione, se sorprendió un poco al ver un gato de rayas sentado cómodamente sobre el escritorio, observando a los alumnos con sus agudos ojos ambarinos.

"Parece que Ron y Neville, llegaran tarde" dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica, en la segunda fila. Hermione solo asintió, rodando sus ojos en molestia.

La campanilla sonó, anunciando el comienzo de las clases, y en ese mismo instante entraron apresurados, Ron y Neville, con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera que habían tenido que hacer para llegar allí.

"Que bueno, al parecer llegamos a tiempo" dijo triunfante Ron

El gato de rayas que hasta ahora se había mantenido tranquilamente sentado sobre el escritorio. Salto, volviéndose la cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor, mirando severamente a dos de sus alumnos.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por llegar tarde, la próxima vez, no los dejare entrar al salón" informo "Ahora siéntense y abran sus libros en la primera pagina. Hoy veremos algo muy básico de Transfiguraciones..."

La clase había sido bastante interesante, la profesora les había explicado que debían transformar un cerillo en un alfiler y que para hacerlo debían imaginar en su mente dicho objeto.

Hermione fue la primera en ganar puntos con McGonagall, pues su alfiler había sido perfecto, El de Ron simplemente había cambiado de color y el de Neville, pues era una mezcla de los dos. Mientras que a el, luego de varios intentos, había logrado transformar el cerillo en un alfiler.

En el preciso momento en que la profesora se había terminado de examinar sus trabajos, sonó la campanilla nuevamente, anunciando el cambio de clases.

Por lo que el cuarteto, se dirigió hacia otra de sus clases, la cual, compartiría con Slytherin, Encantos.

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón.

Cristal: Siento haberme tardado tantos meses en actualizar y encima, ahora dejarlos con este corto capitulo. Pero es que la Universidad, el trabajo y familia, me han dejado agotada, ademas de que la maquina se me lleno de virus y perdi muchos de mis fics. En verdad lo siento mucho. No tengo manera de como disculparme, hay personsa que me han preguntado si he abandonado mis fics y mi respuesta es NO. No sacare a este fics de la red, pero si tardare algo en actualizar, espero que ustedes sepan comprender. Desde ahora en adelante, tratare de subir al mes, aun que sea un o dos capítulos, si es posible mas. Pero no prometo nada, ya que estoy algo apretada con mis tiempo y lo peor es que tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza, pero no se como acomodarlas. Y si se han fijado, todos mis fics estan atrasados T.T lo estudios me exige mucho.

He leído todos sus maravillosos reviews, en los cuales, muchas de ustedes me reclamaban la actualización, debo disculparme y agradecerle a ustedes por la insistencia en que continuara con este fics.

Gracias a todas y por favor, nuevamente disculpen la demora y espero que aun quieran seguir leyendo.

Dejen reviews por favor.

Ja ne


End file.
